Bolero
by trishjeffhardy
Summary: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters: Randy, Trish, Jeff and Stacy /Final Chapter is Up\\
1. Character Guide

IM BACK! i feel like posting this.. Hope that you are still interested reading this kind of stuff.. :) well read on.. ill post chapter 1..

* * *

Bolero!

It is an alternate universe story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters: Randy, Trish, Jeff and Stacy.

[In this story.. Matt and Jeff are NOT Related.. ]

Here is a list of the current characters, along with a short bio for each of them.

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Randy Keith Orton**  
Randy is a young CEO who inherited his late father's technological company. He changed the name of the firm to Randy Orton Enterprise (ROE) and expanded the company to even include a fashion line that Trish helps him overlook. Surprisingly he tends to avoid dating. Being the head of a very influential and powerful company, Randy is actually humble and friendly.

**Trish Stratus**  
Trish is a pretty famous model, a fame that she attributes to working with Randy's company, as well as a clothing designer. She is very kind, sweet, and giving. She grew up in a pretty normal family, and is very happy, cheerful, and easy going. She can come off as very flirty, but most of it is a mask, hiding her vulnerable heart. She has a ridiculous clothing collection.

**Stacy Kiebler**  
Stacy was always a hardworking person, in school and in her life, wanting to be the best person she could be. She recently graduated from a prestigious college and was hired as ROE as the 'programming assistant'. She is scared half to death about her new job, and is just hoping to do a great job and make her employers and his family proud.

**Jeff Nero Hardy**  
Jeff grew up in what he considered a normal household in the country until one day his father up and left, and his mother checked into a psychiatric ward after his own insistence. He graduated from a small community college with a degree in studio art, knowing he wanted to paint for the rest of his life when he saw the rising sun on a spring morning. Coming from the country, he was never rich and struggles day by day, week by week to just survive with his roommate. He never experienced love, except for his work, which he is currently trying to push out there more so hopefully one day he could have his own gallery.

**SUPPORTING CHARACTERS:**

**Maryse Ouellet**  
Maryse works at ROE as an Events Schedulist, setting the bigger programs such as company parties or premieres onto the calendar. Being a part of a wealthy family, she's always loved expensive things. And to her, Randy is not only an expensive thing, but handsome and smart. The reason why she applied to ROE was to be closer to Randy.

**Dave Batista**  
Dave is the son of a big-time corporation President. Being the next to inherit his father's company, he already has power over its activities. He enjoys nightclubs and high-class restaurants, and follows the fashion scene closely. Or maybe he just follows a certain person in the fashion scene closely. Dave's rich and used to getting what he wants.

**Chris Jericho**  
Chris has been Jeff's roommate and best friend for years. The two live together in a tiny, crappy apartment, mainly financed by Chris's part time job at a local restaurant. When he isn't working there, Chris takes to the streets, singing for anyone who will listen. Music is his passion, his life, and the only thing that his heart belongs to. His greatest dream is to one being discovered.

**John Cena**  
John is one of Randy's trusted friends. Not much is known of him at this point, besides the fact that Randy has entrusted ownership of the first store to sell Bolero products to him. John is hyper, enthusiastic, loving, and occasionally a little bit ODD.

**Torrie Wilson**  
Torrie is not a drama queen. She's a drama goddess. No matter where she is, who she's with, or what she's doing, things are her way or the highway. This way of life derived from an early age, where Torrie was always treated as Mama's favorite little girl. Now a high-fashion model that's on the top of the list, she definitely doesn't mind stepping on the little girl to rise even further.

**Stephanie McMahon**  
Steph is the mousy neighbor who lives down the hall from Jeff and Chris. Ever since that day she'd peeked out her door hearing boxes being moved and new voices, she'd developed a crush on the tall man who always listens to his music. She tends to show up at Jeff's and Chris's doorstep, asking to borrow different household items... but only as an excuse to see the man of her dreams.

**Amy "Lita" Dumas**  
Amy has been best friends with Matt forever, and Stacy almost forever. She and Matt have more or less adopted Stacy, ever since they used to get the younger one to help them with their homework. They like to take it upon themselves to help Stacy get out once in a while and have fun. She is seemingly oblivious to Matt's feelings for him.

**Matt Hardy**  
Matt has been friends with Amy since before middle school. He and Amy met Stacy in high school, and became close friends with her since Stacy could help them with their math homework. Matt is practically dragged everywhere by Amy, but doesn't complain. He only waits... waiting for the day that his best friend will recognize him for the man he is.

**Adam "Edge" Copeland**  
Adam works as the Programming Director for Randy on the top floor. He's the immediate boss of Stacy, but really, he much prefers to be known as Stacy's co-worker, her partner in crime. He is one of the few people who knew Randy since before he became CEO of the company.

**Jay "Christian" Reso**  
Christian may be known as the ex-boyfriend to Trish, but more appropriately, he considers himself a hard-working journalist. His relationship with Trish ended just over a year ago, and he has been able to focus on striving forward in his career of reporting right on the field, and hopefully someday becoming an Emcee of his own show.

**Candice Michelle**  
Candice is Stephanie's roommate and an aspiring fashion designer. She is known to lock herself in her obnoxiously pink room at any moment when inspiration strikes, and come out hours later with a brand new outfit. She is very sweet, selfless, and excessively adorable, but with a sneaky side.

* * *

**AN: now you know the characters.. :) Chapter 1 in a bit  
**


	2. Chapter 1 - Day 1

**AN: here is chapter 1.. just few reminders.. :)  
**

*** Matt and Jeff are not related..  
* This story is AU.. so they are not wrestlers..  
* Trish hair is her original color.. that's it..  
**

**so don't forget to read and review.. :) if there is no review.. i will not post chapter 2.. Fair? :)  
**

~x~o~x~o

**CHAPTER 1: Day 1**

~x~o~x~o

_Sing for me.  
Spread your wings and play the bolero.  
Soar and find a place where your sadness will be healed._

Although it was in the middle of winter, today was rather warm and inviting, Jeff mused. The usual nipping winds were nonexistent and the sun's oddly bright rays were peeking through thin clouds, playing across the remnants of snow to create sparkles here and there. The man was perched on a bench in the park, scanning the area for something to paint. Nothing had specifically caught his attention yet, but he knew something would come soon.

A few blocks away, Trish gathered up her portfolio and thanked all of the photographers, assistants, and of course, the director, before leaving her job, tired but happy. She'd spent the day shooting for the cover of a pretty popular magazine, which was far and away the best job she'd been hired for. It was a big deal.

She walked out of the office building and into the surprisingly warm sun. After a few minutes of walking, during which she'd stripped off her jacket, Trish decided to go walking in the park. After all, it wasn't often that the weather would be so nice in the middle of winter.

Softly humming to himself, smiling vaguely to a passing couple, Jeff tapped the wooden end of his paint brush to the blank pad. He then raised the tip to his chin, Green eyes drifting along the path, and then up to the patches of trees. He could see a figure between the tree trunks, and he followed it's movement with his eyes. Soon though, the person he was offhandedly watching came fully into view not too far off in the distance, and Jeff let his brush drop from his fingers in mild shock.

The person paused, face turned up towards the sky, and ran her fingers through his dark brown, longish hair.

The way the splashes of sunlight were illuminating this.. stranger stirred a wave of excitement in the painter's lower abdomen. Quickly picking up his brush again, Jeff dipped the soft bristled tip into his easel of colors. The brush glided along his white thin canvas, eyes glancing quickly between the immaculately alluring woman and his painted work.

Trish stretched, then walked a little bit further to a park bench and sat down. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted, but she wasn't ready to go home just yet. She let her eyes wander over the park, content to enjoy the weather, and entertain herself by people watching a bit.

Jeff quickly set that canvas piece aside, and went to start a new one. Really, he figured he'd never see the person again so might as well capture as much of them as he could. She truly was, what was the word people used, breathtaking? Yet when he saw the person sit down, he looked down, not wanting to be caught staring intently. Chin tucked down, he had to steal glimpses of the other now as he began to paint on the new blank sheet. Suddenly out of nowhere though, a couple of kids shouting and throwing snowballs ran past him and ended up knocking him in the back of the head with one. He winced and rubbed his hair as the kids ran away screaming and laughing.

Trish had just noticed someone across the way painting, and stopped to watch the man for a few minutes, hoping that either she was far enough away, or the other was too busy to notice. He was handsome, and he looked so excited about whatever he was painting- but then some kids ran by with a snowball and hit the artist. Trish stood up, slightly horrified. Kids these days!... And then she winced. Because having thoughts like that reminded her of how old she was. She sat back down with a frown.

With a low grumble, Jeff had glanced back at the unknown beauty hoping she hadn't noticed. At that point he wasn't sure if the other had spotted the incident, but he could only assume so as it would be hard not to. He looked over his painting-it was one with lots of white empty space, signifying more of a wintry setting. The focus of course was the other on the bench, warm light gracing down on her, surrounded by a few trees. It was simple, but to Jeff, far more intriguing than any of his paintings before. A grin spread along his mouth as he took the other one he painted and set them safely into his case. He should leave before the person became too suspicious of his antics. So he began to pack up his supplies, glancing occasionally over to the other.

The artist was packing up his things, so Trish could only assume that he was annoyed by those kids. Too bad, he'd been interesting to watch... And then Trish hesitated. She was really curious about what the other had been painting, but she didn't want to seem creepy, going up to a complete stranger. And in a random situation like this, she knew she'd probably be incredibly awkward.

Randy Orton had just finished his lunch meeting, boring as usual, but it was necessary. He slid his phone out of his pocket, touching the screen and watching it light up. He then scrolled to recent contacts, searching for Trish. When he found the name, he clicked on it and held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring as he stepped into the elevator of his office building.

A loud song rang out from Trish's pocket, and she scrambled to answer the phone. It was Randy. "Hello?" She said, opening the phone and holding it up to her ear.

Jeff spun around once to make sure he had everything, then began to walk away, but not before taking one more look towards his short-lived muse, noticing that she was now on the phone. Probably some hot boyfriend. He sighed defeated, unsure of what he was expecting; he knew this was going to be a one time encounter (if you could call it an actual encounter), and there was no way he would just approach the other because he was a poor, living on the deadbeat edge aspiring painter. Retreating away, he felt more downturn as he walked further and further away from the sole person who had ever been able to inspire him.

"Ah Trish. Are you free tonight?" Randy watched as a woman entered the elevator beside him. He purposely focused on the floor numbers lighting up, as the woman fixated on him. He was used to this, especially since he was the CEO of this whole building. Most people didn't expect him to be so carefree about doing his business and roaming around his building, but he didn't want to seem like the cold unapproachable headman.

"I think so..." Trish replied, attention still on the artist. "What's up?" She took a few steps towards the artist, then stopped, changing her mind yet again.

"There's this dinner party," as he said this, his voice unenthusiastic. "It's for Bolero." Bolero was his line of clothes for men, and even his male cosmetic products including the #1 selling cologne. Just by his tone though, he knew Trish would understand how he much wanted the other to join him, especially since it was for Bolero, which Trish had practically had more input on.

... Trish blinked and looked at the phone, realizing that she hadn't really been listening, and cleared her throat, pressing it to her ear once more. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Randy furrowed his eyebrow slightly at Trish's distraction. "I said there's a party tonight for Bolero."

"Oh!" Trish replied, tearing her gaze away from the artist. "I'm sorry. Sounds good. What time are you picking me up? ...What should I wear?" She laughed her dorky Trish laugh, and it echoed across the park.

Jeff heard the high laughter ring across the park and he looked around, curiously wondering who would have such a laugh. When he realized that it was the mysterious angel from before, a smile played upon his lips. Who would have thought such a laugh would come from someone like that.

Randy chuckled at Trish's laugh. "Be ready by seven and wear something sexy." The woman in the elevator with him gasped and blushed just as Trish responded with, "I can do that." She sounded excited, and Randy wasn't surprised. For some reason Trish always loved these parties. "I'll see you then."

After hanging up with her friend, Trish stood up, stretched, and picked up her portfolio, then headed for home. She needed to make herself presentable before Randy picked her up.

The contented look on Trish's face made Jeff sigh. Man, he figured the boyfriend of that girl must be _amazing _to make her look like that pleased. Trudging off completely, he knew what pictures he'd be staring at that night.

Stacy Kiebler stared up at the huge corporate building in front of her, clutching her bag tightly to her chest. She took a deep breath and let it out before walking nervously into the building in front of her. She looked around, smoothing out her brand new dress, and wondered where she should go.

Hanging up with a sigh, not looking forward to the party at all, Randy winked at the girl who'd been watching him before leaving the elevator, his walk suave and smooth. Up ahead, he spotted a young woman he had never seen before. The woman was pretty and tall, and more due to curiosity than anything else, Randy approached her. "Can I help you?"

Stacy looked up as a handsome man in an expensive looking suit approached her, and she nodded, bowing a little bit. "I just got hired here… I'm supposed to start work today, but I'm not sure where I should go." She clutched her bag tightly, and looked at the other, hoping that she didn't sound too stupid.

Randy smiled comfortingly at the tall woman, immediately noticing that she was nervous, and Stacy smiled back shyly.

"Well I might be able to help," Randy responded, "Do you know what department hired you?" By this he was referring to which department or floor."

"I know it's the top floor… I'm not sure exactly what I was hired to do, so I don't know… who to talk to… or ask for…"

Randy nodded, making a note to himself to speak to the person in charge of hiring. Making them show up here so ill-prepared was ridiculous. He thought about it for a moment, then remembered that he had indeed set in a request for a new programming assistant. "I can take you to where you need to go. Follow me." He began to walk off back towards the elevators.

He stepped inside the elevator, the walls within all glass, with the younger woman following close behind. His own tall form stood there after he pressed the button for the very top 30th floor. "Are you nervous about working here?"

"A little bit," Stacy responded, looking around at the mirrors reflecting herself standing by the stranger. She shifted nervously. She looked so out of place. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said suddenly, finally remembering his manners, "My name is Stacy Kiebler." She bowed again before continuing. "Thank you so much for your help."

Randy smiled a little bit wider. "I'm Randy Orton. And really don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine." He hoped that in saying his name Stacy wouldn't recognize him as the head of the company. He knew that would make the other even more nervous, and he didn't want that.

Stay paused. Randy Orton… why did that name sound so familiar?

Randy cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject. He looked over at the other, eyes scanning her well dressed body.

The younger woman still couldn't remember why the name was so familiar so she dismissed it, choosing to keep her eyes on the floor number as they slowly reached their destination.

The elevator finally got to the top and Randy led the way out. He knew right where the desk was for the new employee. It was the top floor, so it was top notch. He showed the desk to Stacy, who continued to thank him excessively for his help, and briefly explained that Stacy could personalize the area and make it home. Really, he was just trying to stall to observe the other more.

Stacy nodded, listening, but she was little confused. "What do you do here if you don't mind my asking?"

Randy paused in his blabbering and was silent for a moment as he thought. "Oh, I just do small things here and there. Whatever needs to get done." He waved it off and abruptly took a step closer to the other as he changed the subject. "You have your key card, right?"

Nodding again, Stacy fumbled in her pocket before pulling out her key. It was more than first day jitters making her so nervous and awkward around Randy Orton. But Stacy didn't know this. Yet.

His eyes glanced to the card and he reached up, gently taking it from the others fingers. He glanced between the photo on it and Stacy herself. "Hmm, you look good in this picture. Just like in person." It wasn't normal for Randy to be so forward, but the words just came out, and when he saw the look on Stacy's face, he realized it might be bad to scare the other off on her first day of work.

Randy handed back the card before stepping back, and nodded. "Alright, well, good luck. I hope to see you around, Stacy." He stood there awkwardly for a moment, before leaving. He could talk to Stacy more later. For now, he had a party to get ready for.


	3. Chapter 2 - part 2 of Day 1

**AN: ok here is chapter 2! but i just want to tell you guys.. that i change the other 2 main characters.. so this story will be about Randy-Stacy and Jeff-Trish so that no one will be confused.. and HOPE that you will still support this story.. and the chapters will be a day per day sequence.. oh this chapter is long.. But i know you will enjoy it.. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any characters in this story.. ok that is clear..  
**

**What are you waiting for.. READ and REVIEW.. thanks! :)**

-x-o-x-o

**Chapter 2: Part 2 of Day 1 (Friday)  
**

After talking to Randy, Trish had returned home and jumped into the shower before diving into her huge closet to try and find something sexy to wear. She was having a very difficult time choosing, so finally, she decided to turn to her friend for assistance.

Randy, however, already had his dark brown slacks, white collared shirt, and light brown vest picked out, but the upcoming party was the last thing on his mind anyway. At the moment he was searching through the company archive for Stacy.

When Trsih called, Randy was just opening Stacy's file, glancing over her birth date (just a bit younger than him), school she graduated from (very good one), and once again looking over the filed picture that was the same as her ID. But he felt like he was peeking into something he shouldn't, even if he was allowed complete access and the right to look over his employees. So when his phone suddenly began blare and ring, he practically jumped two feet in the air in his chair. He quickly answered, a little breathless. "Hello?"

"Can you come early?" Trish said the moment Randy answered the phone. He'd rolled onto his back and was staring up at his ceiling.

This was normal actually. "I was planning on it." Randy laughed briefly into the phone. "Be there in twenty?"

"You can pick something for me to wear," Trish laughed, "Like usual." He had way too many choices.

Randy smiled. "Fine fine." It was easier for him to pick because he was less biased towards the clothes and wasn't overwhelmed by the amount because he didn't own them. "See you soon, Trish." He pulled the phone away from him, still slightly grinning, and glanced back up to his computer screen. "Stacy Kiebler..." he shook his head and turned the monitor off to leave for the 'Model in Distress'.

Trish laid there for a few moments, then rolled off of the bed and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, before going into the kitchen to get a glass of water while she waited for her friend to arrive.

Randy arrived a bit later, and already had the key and password to access the building Trish lived in. He also had a key to get into the other's apartment, but he saved that for emergencies. For now, he merely rang the little bell, standing outside his friend's door in the empty hallway.

The door opened a moment later and Trish stood there, smiling at her friend. "Come on in."

Randy stepped inside, shaking his head, "Alright, let's get you into some clothes." He noticed the little fluffy tail Trish had on the back of his head and playfully reached out to flick it.

Trish ducked, grinning wide enough to let the other man see, and swatted his hand away. "I just fixed it, don't mess it up." She led Randy to the closet attached to her bedroom, and opened the doors, smiling even more widely at the giant room (it was really too big to be called a closet), and her clothes spread out, organized by type, color, and season.

Randy glanced over Trish briefly, and then the massive abundance of clothes. "At least there's selection," he pointed out the good side. He walked along one wall, caressing his chin in thought. Finally he stopped in front of the black section of tops, pulling down a soft, He turned to Trish, holding up the shirt in place of the other's current top, and tilted his head.

"I like this Blouse." Trish nodded, glancing down at herself. "Find me some pants or skirt, I'll put it on." She tugged off her blouse before pulling the new one on.

Randy nodded and went to the other side of the room. His eyes landed on the dark red colors and he immediately picked out a pair of slim burgundy pants with an attached set of buckles that worked in place of a belt. "Try this." He walked over to Trish (because yes, there was that much walking space in the 'closet') and held the pair out.

"When you said sexy, you weren't joking." Trish giggled, taking the pants. Used to changing her clothes in front of people, due to her job, and knowing that Randy doesn't mind, she dropped her pants and pulled on the new pair without thinking about it.

Randy watched Trish change, it wasn't for sexual reasons. "Hmm.." his gaze started from the top and lingered downwards and finally back up again. "I think we've found a winner~ I like it." He gave a thumbs up and wide smile, showing one his private 'cute' moments.

Trish grinned at the other, spinning around once, then went to add a few accessories to her outfit. "Thank you for your assistance." It was _so_much easier to have someone else pick her outfit. She paused, checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Don't worry. You look beyond sexy." Randy assured, chuckling as he glanced at his watch. They weren't late so that was good. The party tonight was a preview party for the new upcoming line releasing in spring, and a lot of possible clients were going to be attending. "Ready?"

Trish nodded, smiling at the other, and looped their arms together. "Let's go." She was really looking forward to having a little fun for a change. She loved her job, but it could get really stressful, and she didn't have time to do much.

**~x~o~x~o~**

A little while later, they were in Randy's obsidian black Lamborghini, and he glanced over to Trish sitting in the leather passenger seat. "Anything worth mentioning happen to you today?" he asked, making conversation. The smoothness of the car made it easy for him to maneuver along the streets.

"Not really..." Trish replied, leaning back in the seat. She loved Randy's car. "I worked... went to the park for a while. The weather was amazing today, wasn't it?" She grinned. "Did anything exciting happen to you?"

Randy shrugged. "Nah. Just met the new programming assistant." The indifference in his voice played no particular favoritism towards that encounter. He barely met the girl and wasn't even sure himself where it would lead to, so why make it such a big deal now? Soon up ahead, the traffic was becoming thicker, and spotlights and crowds of people could be seen. Police were everywhere guiding the cars along. Randy pulled up to one of the cops, rolling down his black tinted window. "Can you tell security I'm here?" The officer immediately nodded and spoke into his walkie talkie.

Trish nodded. "Well... we'll make up for our uneventful days tonight, won't we?" She laughed, wiggling around in her seat a bit, anxious to be there.

The Lamborghini pulled up to the main red carpet, and both of their doors were opened for them. Randy stepped out, meeting multiple flashes of cameras and a hum of blended voices all seeking to ask him questions. He kept his cool and aloof demeanor for the cameras, going to Trish's side to walk along the carpet path.

Trish walked smoothly beside Randy, smiling softly as the cameras flashed on either side of them. She loved this life, being in the spotlight. "Well aren't you lucky that you have someone like me to show off at parties like this?" She murmured, leaning in close to Randy.

"And that's exactly why you're dressed that way," Randy softly chuckled, just barely grabbing at Trish's side. Not surprisingly, several months ago a scandal flared up on Randy and Trish having a secret romantic relationship, but that was settled with good money. Once they'd finally journeyed through the red carpet mayhem, they found themselves in a whole other type of mayhem inside the main venue. The electronica music blasted and attractive people everywhere mingled.

Trish laughed, nudging Randy as they walked into the party. "Ooh, nice," she said, her eyes lighting up as she looked around appreciatively.

Randy just nodded. He didn't enjoy these parties at all, but at least Trish's presence made it more bearable. Everyone in the company was invited to these sorts of things, so Randy recognized a few faces here and there from the office. One particular person approached him as soon as he walked through the door.

"Randy, you look as wonderful tonight as usual. And Trish, nice to see you too." Maryse walked up to the two, a soft smile adorning her effeminately feminine features. Her now black hair (she often changed its colors) was swept above her eyes, and she was dressed immaculately.

"Hello, Maryse, it's nice to see you also." Trish smiled, glancing up and down the attractive woman in front of her. "You look nice. I like your hair like that."

"Thank you." Maryse smiled shortly at Trish but kept her main attention on Randy. No one knew how many times Maryse tried to get the CEO to notice her. She knew the man was not interested in dating, but how could _anyone_resist him. "Randy.. you should try some of the champagne.. it's very good." Her hand brushed against Randy's elbow as she smiled up at him.

Randy just nodded to the comment. "I know. I personally selected them." Oh, Randy wasn't oblivious to Maryse's flirtations, he just pretended he was. Sure if he wanted to date a woman he could easily hook up with Maryse, but Randy in general tried to avoid dating all together because it brought complications with the press and company matters. "Well, I hope you enjoy the party," he nodded again to Maryse and sent Trish a look before beginning to walk off.

"So Maryse..." Trish said, stepping smoothly between the annoyed looking woman and Randy's retreating back, and the other, setting her hand lightly on her arm, "How have things been?" She knew how Randy felt about Maryse, and she was more than happy to try and distract Maryse to give Randy a chance to escape.

Her set of flushed lips frowned briefly, but Maryse continued on in a soft voice, and replied to Trish, "Work is busy this season with the old year ending." Maryse worked as an event scheduler on the top floor for Randy (who, by the way, had escaped over to the long banquet table with snacks. He picked up a cracker and popped it into his mouth, chewing happily, thinking about how he'd have to thank Trish later.)

Trish nodded. "Work is very busy for me too, everyone calling me for jobs and things." She smiled widely, wondering how long she'd be able to keep Maryse distracted from her prey'.

Maryse glanced about wondering where Randy went. She'd even went so far as to wear her low cut nearly see-through shirt, and she didn't want to waste it talking to Randy's friend. "Trish, are you dating anyone?" She asked to spice the conversation up a bit and to make certain she wasn't with Randy like that scandal said a while back.

Trish shook her head, knowing full well where Maryse's thoughts were. "I'm not. I think I'm too picky." She really did have incredibly high standards, that even she herself found ridiculous sometimes.

"What, is Randy not good en-" but Maryse cut herself off, realizing she had revealed her thoughts. "Sorry…" she looked ashamed.

"It's okay," Trish replied, not surprised, "And Randy's amazing. But he and I do not have that kind of relationship."

Maryse nodded and smiled slightly, feeling hope still that there was a chance with Randy. "Alright well thanks Trish." Then she left.

Randy next tried the cheese as he glanced about the party, and nodded at Trish when he saw him approaching, glad that the other had been able to escape unscathed.

"Well I got her to go away," Trish said, reaching her friends side, "but I may have given her hope… I told him that you and I would never be more than friends."

Randy ended up chuckling and sighing. "It's alright. It's my own fault for not turning her down directly."

"Well since we've both told her you're not interested in dating, you shouldn't have to," Trish pointed out, choosing a few non-fattening things to snack on.

"Very true," Randy agreed. A random old man came up to them complimenting Trish's attire and then offered them both champagne.

Trish took a glass, wanting to be polite, while Randy declined. The former took a tiny sip, more for appearance sake than anything else, and looked around the room. "This party is really fabulous, Randy."

Randy felt they were all the same which is pretty much why he needed Trish there - To not die of boredom.

Another man had been watching them all night. He had his eyes on the famous model, having seen her in magazines before, and was entranced by her features in person.

"So," Trish said, "Is there anyone important here that you need me to… chat with?"

Randy furrowed his brows as he was expecting a new high rolling client. "Actually, there is someone. His name is Dave Batista." He was probably some old guy, as they almost always were.

"Dave," Trish echoed, looking around the room, "We should figure out who he is."

The said man was languidly leaning against a marble pillar. A woman was at his side more for decoration than anything else. His dark eyes were set on Trish with his thick eyebrows knit. Randy nodded and took one last tart. "Well we can't do it from here. Come on."

Trish nodded and began to stroll around to random groups of people, introducing herself and making small talk.

Dave watched closely as the better than perfect model slowly drifted around, chatting with various people. She was near now, several feet away from his own small crowd.

Someone pointed out Dave and Trish looked up and right at him, smiling widely.

Seeing that radiance just emanate from the other caused a devilish smirk to twitch across Dave's young face. Randy gently nudged Trish in a playful manner towards the client.

Trish glanced over her shoulder, mouthing 'he's hot,' before turning his attention back to the man who appeared to be smiling at her. She approached the other slowly. "David Batista?"

Dave straitened up and stepped forward, gently taking Trish's slender hand within his own and lifted it up to his lips where he planted a small kiss. "And you're Trish. Pleasure to meet you." His brooding stare raked over Trish's figure, appreciating every line and slim curve. "You look very good tonight. But of course. You're a model correct?" He let the other's hand drop from his own. Randy stood back, merely trying not to laugh. He heard the man had a special interest in Trish but didn't know it was so high.

Trish nodded, noticing the other's intense gaze. "I am" She reached over when a waiter walked by and grabbed a glass of champagne, handing it to Dave, still holding his own glass virtually untouched. "For you."

The obviously rich man in his European handmade suit gladly took the glass from Trish. He gracefully raised the rim to his mouth and took a sip. "Mm. Exquisite." he remarked on the drink, although in his mind it was for Trish.

Randy decided to take this moment to jump in and introduce himself. He and Dave shared a manly handshake, and then he stepped back, not wanting to interrupt.

"So," Trish said, taking a tiny sip of her drink, "Randy tells me you're very… rich and powerful."

Another amused smirk stretched along his mouth. "Yes. Very rich. Very powerful. And looking for a good investment."

"Then you've _definitely_come to the right place." Trish absolutely beamed at the other man, setting her free hand lightly on the other's arm. "And doesn't Randy know how to throw the best parties?"

The man's eyes glanced to the soft touch and one corner of his mouth curved. "Why yes, he does. And the clothes, amazing. Do you help design them?" around the party were random models dressed in the upcoming line.

Trish nodded, glancing around, a proud smile on her lips. This was nice. Usually the investors she had to flirt with were… for lack of a better word, yucky. And even though Dave seemed… overly into Trish, at least he wasn't gross.

Randy felt like he could just disappear. He knew by now Dave would definitely invest in his company. Trish had worked her magic once again.

"Do you like seafood, Trish?" Dave asked.

"Who doesn't?" Trish replied with a happy smile. She loved that she was able to help Randy out like this.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Stact had been invited to the company party last minute, and she really didn't want to go, to be honest. It was so overwhelming, on her first day, and she was already stressed out. But she knew it would be a great place to make connections, so at the last minute, she got dressed up, all in black, and went, hoping that she wasn't so late that it was tacky.

Dave slid his hand into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a single card between his forefinger and middle one. "Here's my card." Instead of holding it out for Trish to take, Dave stepped in and his hand lowered to the front pocket of the model's tight burgundy pants. He smoothly slid the thin item within. "We can do dinner together and discuss.. business."

Shivering a little bit as the other's fingers grazed his body, Trish nodded. "I'll have to call you soon then." She licked her lips, casually sipping her champagne.

Randy _really_felt like he could sink into the background and business would be good between the two. He never was good at these social parties, being more of the tall, quiet statue who flashed a smile here and there and talked boring talk. Most these businessmen or rich heirs around him were also so high on their pedestals he felt quite uncomfortable. His eyes scoped about, lazily drinking his champagne.

As Dave stepped back, he followed that single gesture of Trish's tongue with his eyes and the ridiculously rich man began to have many.. Illicit ideas come to mind. He nodded, tipping his own glass to his lips and downing the rest of it. As a waiter walked by with a tray he simply set the empty glass on top of it, then turned back to Trish. "Soon, of course."

"Soon," Trish echoed, taking another tiny sip of her champagne.

Randy was vaguely listening in, but it sounded like _he_wasn't even invited. How rude, but absolutely hilarious. He'd have to give Trish a big thanks later.

Stacy wandered in, and she looked around nervously, but then her eyes lit up when she saw the amazing spread of food at the side of the giant room. Her stomach rumbled a little bit, she'd been so nervous that morning that she hadn't been able to eat, and she approached it eagerly. Food was much less scary than socializing with lots of strangers. And yummier too.

Randy didn't want to interrupt the _interesting_conversation, but finally he did. "Well it was nice finally meeting you Dave." He smiled slightly and bowed his head. "Enjoy the rest of the party, but unfortunately I have to take Trish away." He gently grabbed Trish's arm and gave one last smile before swerving through the crowd.

Trish waved at Dave, then sighed in relief as she was dragged off. She'd been enjoying the other's company... to an extent. But not really. Because it was obvious that Dave wanted to get into Trish's pants. And as much as Trish liked the attention, that wasn't going to happen. "Did I do good?" She asked, flashing a grin at Randy. "Do I get a cookie?"

Randy chuckled, and softly pinched at Trish's cheek. "You get a cookie... if there are any at the dessert table," he joked, definitely having a bigger gift set in line for Trish. But they could still take a quick stop at the snacks again. At the dessert table, there were three to five-tier cakes, platters of fudge, mini brownies, sweet rice pudding bowls, and cookies.

"I shouldn't..." Tirhs said, looking over the food. It was very important that every week when she stepped on the scale, she was the same weight, or smaller. If she went to work and couldn't button her pants, she'd be in trouble. But still... one little cookie...

Stacy over filled a plate with a variety of delicious looking food. She was feeling much much better now.

Randy laughed at Trish's tempted but hesitant stare. "C'mon... you can just walk it off tonight." He himself grabbed one of those tasty looking fudge pieces. He went to grab a napkin though as sucking the chocolate off his fingers wouldn't look so good. As he reached out for a napkin, he noticed another person was at the snacks table too. But to be honest, the large plate stacked with every possible available snack was really what caught his eye. "Hungry? Or is it just that good?" he finally raised his gaze up to the owner, and felt everything in him halt and freeze.

Trish finally gave up and reached for a particularly tempting looking cookie, and was about to take a bite when she noticed that Randy was frozen, staring at a tall, Pretty, long-legged... Trish was tempted to stand there and stare herself, but she shook it off, more interested in seeing why his friend was reacting like that.

Stacy was about to go and find a private corner to devour her food when a familiar voice stopped her. She looked up, her eyes meeting Randy's, and froze too. ...Oh god.

Thankfully, as he tried to breathe, the fudge piece within his mouth had made it more difficult for air to pass on through, which in turn knocked Randy back into sense. He went back into motion and actually swallowed it, clearing his throat and glancing back between the plate and Stacy. He wasn't sure if he had to repeat himself... but he went and picked up another napkin. "Here. This might help. When.. umm.. eating it. Or you can use pants.. but.. those are nice pants," now his eyes glanced down to Stacy's pants, making it more awkward. "I mean- napkin. Yes." _Eyes back up Randy.…_

"I... I just... I haven't eaten all day and I just thought that the food looked really good so I thought I should probably try a variety, and..." Stacy was babbling, and it was ridiculous. She sounded _ridiculous_, and she didn't need the amused look coming from the attractive woman standing behind Randy to tell him that.

Trish stood there, cookie forgotten, and tried not to laugh and ruin the scene in front of her. When had Randy ever acted this way around a woman?

Randy's clear-headed thoughts were slowly coming back to him and soon he was able to speak coherently. "Well. Don't let me stop you." He nodded and reassured, "Eat up. It's good food. And if not, well, I'll make it up to you and take you to one of my favorite restaurants." And just as he ended that sentence he realized it sounded like he was asking the other on a date. But really, he was just trying to be a good host!

Trsih seriously had to find something to distract herself. Randy just practically asked the other person out! She didn't want to burst out laughing and ruin it. Truth was, she'd been concerned that Randy hadn't had a decent relationship in... forever. And if it was a seriously gorgeous girl who might have seriously gorgeous friends, who could complain?

Stacy blushed. She blushed like a freaking high school _girl_, and there wasn't anything she could do, but just stand there. "I... thank you."

Randy inwardly cringed. "Well, that's only if the food isn't up to your expectations," he clarified, because really, He is not looking for a relationship of any sort anyway. "But, carry on." he took a step away, before- "Oh! The napkin. Here you go. Enjoy the night. I'll be.. around." He quickly stepped in to lay the napkin on part of the food and headed off to disappear and vanish into eternal darkness. He was so boggled he forgot about Trish too.

Stacy was humiliated. Beyond belief. Wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She stood there, holding the napkin. Watching Randy's retreating back. Just... stood there, looking like an idiot.

Trish couldn't decide whether to talk to the pretty woman, or follow Randy and quite possibly make fun of him. She looked back and forth between the two. Finally, she turned to Stacy, who looked pretty traumatized, and smiled comfortingly. "Hi, my name's Trish. It's nice to meet you." Stacy looked at her shyly, still trying to recover from the trauma, and sort of inched away, wanting to chuck the food before anyone else thought she was a fat pig.

Shifting closer, Trish smiled even more, wanting to put the other woman at ease. "Really, don't worry about it. There were people who were balancing like three plates. Actually, I've heard there are people who don't eat for days because they're coming to one of Randy's parties. He really goes all out, and the food is to die for."

Stacy smiled a little bit, appreciating what the other was saying, but then she really thought about it. "One of Randy's…. what?"

"Randy is in charge of these parties," Trish replied, "Even though he is the head of the company, he's always done a lot of the work that he could pass on to other people."

Stacy stared. "The… head… of… ROE?"

Trish paused, quickly realizing why the other looked so confused. "Oh. ...I guess he didn't tell you that." Stacy's look of horror was making it very clear that he hadn't. "Um." Trish continued, "Well... enjoy the party. I'll look for you later. I should find Randy and make sure he's not getting attacked or anything..." And then she turned and fled before she could say anything else to get herself in trouble.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Randy was out on the balcony, paying no mind to the slight shivers in his body from the chilled night air. With his hands firmly gripping the stone balcony, he leaned forward taking deep breaths, watching his breath float before him. He was confused on his thoughts on what happened back there. His mind kept flashing back to how _good_Stacy looked in those lean black pants.

An unwelcome voice entered his thoughts.

"Randy? I wasn't expecting to see you out here, too…" Maryse sauntered out, a wide smile already taking form onto her lips. Yes, this was her chance. There was no Trish in sight.

Randy quickly looked behind him after jumping slightly from the sudden voice. He wished he could say it was only Maryse, but that was far from his mind. He cursed silently and turned back to face the night. "Yeah, just getting some fresh air."

Maryse walked up and stood beside the other. Her body was close enough that their elbows brushed one another. "It's beautiful out here. Such a great scenery..." Although really, the only good scenery she was referring to was Randy. Her gaze wasn't even looking to the gardens below, but up to the taller man beside him. "Randy.." Maryse turned more towards the other, her hand daring to venture up the smooth material of Randy's white collared shirt.

"Randy has a girlfriend~" Trish sang, walking out onto the balcony, but she froze when she saw Maryse touching her friend. ...oops.

Randy's gaze had first drifted from the night sky, to the pale lingering hand on his arm, and finally it snapped behind to the familiar form in the open archways of the building. He quickly sidestepped away from Maryse, eyes wider than normal as if caught in the middle of an indecent act.. which it pretty much was..

Maryse delightedly smiled, hearing Trish's short little verse, and once again closed the distance between herself and her crush.

Trish had definitely been talking about Stacy. And seeing Maryse's smile, she knew she'd made a big mistake. "Oh listen to me, teasing my _single forever _friend." she said, trying to salvage the situation, "all the champagne must have gone to my head."

Upon hearing this, Maryse's smile vanished right to a frown. How lovely of Trish to remind her... "Well what brings you out here?" she turned, revealing an oddly too nice of a smile to Trish. She wanted to add on a 'can't be away from Randy for two minutes?', but kept that snide comment to herself. Maryse was just becoming more frustrated at her useless attempts.

"Oh did you bring me my champagne?" Randy quickly asked, giving Trish a valid reason. No matter what Trish responded with, he had his means of escape. If yes he had his drink, Randy would just walk over and thank her and go back to the party. If no, he'd just go and get the drink himself'.

"I'm sorry," Trish replied, assuming that Randy was looking for an excuse to escape, "I completely forgot."

The two excused themselves, leaving Maryse looking more than a little pissed off, and escaped back into the crowded party. "So, when can we leave?" Trish asked, having had enough of it all by this point.

Randy looked around at the crowd that was still mingling loudly. The deal with Dave was practically sealed, so... "Hmm.. well one's looking now."

"Great," Trish replied, setting her champagne glass somewhere. She and Randy weaved through people towards the exit. Randy absentmindedly gazed around, seeking one last glance of Stacy, but no luck.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Tonight Jeff had needed to buy groceries. But before he could go shop he had to search throughout his place, in his entire secret hiding spots to dig up some money. Then he zipped up his warmest jacket (he'd already had it on because it was freezing in his tiny apartment) and walked off to the store to buy the cheapest groceries he could find. When he was finished with his shopping, Jeff idly walked home in the night, his single grocery bag swung casually at his side. He sang quietly thinking of that woman in the park.

Randy and Trish came outside and the valet got the car. They slid inside and quickly drove off.

Trish rolled down her window and let the wind rush through her hair, as Randy drove along the lit city streets. "Well anyway, you should have a new investor…" She sighed. Normally she had more fun at these things.

Jeff came to a crosswalk and waited for the green light to come on. When it did he began to cross the street.

Randy slowed to a stop as the light was red. Even though it was really late there was a guy out walking, passing in front of his car.

Trish tensed up suddenly, eyes wide, and stared out the window. "Is that..."

Randy gave Trish a scrutinizing look at what had caused her to react like that, "You know that guy?" The guy was certainly dressed down, not looking like the normal type Trish knew.

Jeff glanced at the car before pulling his beanie down further, noting that it was a very nice car, something that he'd never in his life be able to afford.

"I think he's someone I saw at the park today..." Trish replied, more than a little surprised that she'd run into him again.

Too distracted by the sports car, Jeff tripped over a small crack and stumbled for a second. He recovered but in a hurry to get away, his feet tangled and this time he really fell down. He cursed and cursed again seeing some of his groceries roll out from the bag.

Trish immediately get out of the car and raced to help the other man, not wanting him to get run over. She gathered up several groceries and put them back in the bag. "Here," she said.

Randy stared in shock and amusement, watching the scene.

Jeff was too busy hoping none of the food was damaged. "Thank you so much, I'm sorry, Thank you." Finally he looked at his helper. When he saw that angelic face illuminated by the car beams, heat rushed to his cheeks. "…"

"You're welcome, I..." Trish trailed off. The other was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost, and Trish found it almost impossible to look away from those emerald eyes.

Despite the cold, Jeff was really warm now. "Well, I should get home. Thank you again." his voice sounded odd but he stood up quickly.

"You're welcome.." Trish replied, blinking, and slowly returned to the car, where Randy had quickly stopped his chuckling upon seeing the other returning.

Jeff this time didn't trip as he scurried off. Of course that woman went into an exceedingly nice car, and Jeff sighed, holding tightly to his groceries as he walked home.

The light was already green but Randy waited. "What's his name?"

"I don't know..." Trish responded absentmindedly, watching Jeff as he walked off.

"So you saw him in the park and then helped him with his stuff. When are you going to find out his name?" Randy smiled as he began to drive off.

"I'm sure I'll never see him again.." Trish really hoped that wouldn't be true.

"And I'm sure you thought the same thing earlier," Randy retorted. It just felt good to be on this end of the situation this time. "Next time you should offer him a ride."

"I wasn't going to invite some stranger into your car! I'm sure he was wondering who the heck I was."

"Well by the look on his face it _definitely_ seemed like he was wondering who you were.." Randy reached over in the car to pinch at Trish's side, and in a teasing light voice, "Trish has a boyfriend~"


	4. Chapter 3 - Day 2

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 3: Day 2 (Saturday)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Jeff, Chris, Stacy, Maryse, Randy, John, Trish and Torrie_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**THANKS TO: ** _Undertaker1465, maryeemeeh and TrishOrton for your review in the last Chap! keep it coming.._

_ **AN: **Ok this chapter is a bit long.. every chapter will be a bit longer.. cause the story covers for a whole day.. And before i forget.. about Maryeemeeh's question.. you already answered it.. :) As TrishOrton said Randy is more close to Trish.. and the character suited him well.. but Don't worry.. MATT and LITA will be in this fic.. I LOVE those 2! they will be a part of this.. :) that's it.. Enjoy reading and Review after.._

**~x~o~x~o~**

The next morning Jeff's alarm continuously buzzed until he grudgingly reached out to smack it off. Mornings were painful. He sighed and stayed curled up underneath his sheet, trying to soak up any heat he could.

Jeff's roommate, Chris, was already awake and was standing in the kitchen, bundled up in blankets, attempting to light the stove so that he could make something for breakfast. The headphones that were constantly attached to his head were on, and a hard bass line could be heard from across the room. There was already coffee brewing in the pot, sure to rouse Jeff sooner or later.

Despite his face being buried into his soft, limp pillow, the bold scent of roasted coffee drifted right into his room. He made one last withering groan before finally pushing his blanket away and dragging his heavy legs out from his low bed. Eyelids drooping more than his posture, he shuffled his bare feet along the trail of the invisible coffee smell. In the kitchen, he didn't bother making any noises of greeting, just pushed forward to the counter with the steaming pot that was dripping out its last bits of fresh coffee. A mug was already waiting there for him, compliments of Chris, and he lethargically poured it. His motions were lagging and slow as he lifted the mug up to his lips, drinking some. ... ... He blinked a few times and inhaled the aroma of his mug, a slight smile now reaching his lips. He looked over at Chris as he turned to lean against the counter. "Mornin', Chris.."

Chris was, as usual, caught up in the music pounding into his ears, and didn't even notice Jeff's ritual scramble for coffee. When he finally did notice the other standing beside him, he turned down the sound on his mp3 player (pretty much his only possession, one that he'd rather go hungry than part with), and took off the headphones. "Morning," he said to Jeff, as he stirred the oatmeal on the stove. "Breakfast won't be... exciting. But it'll be warm?"

Jeff took another soul satisfying sip of the bitter liquid, lashes briefly wavering as he could feel the caffeine affect him. "Nn.. I like warm," he nodded in approval, thinking of the past nights where he wished their apartment had free heat. Or at least one mini heater. It was too expensive to even leave the oven on and warm up by that.

"You can come in my blanket and warm up," Chris offered, offhanded, as he stirred the pot of oatmeal. He was always inviting Jeff to snuggle with him, He just seemed to like the warmth and comfort it provided. Jeff had often wondered about Chris's sexual orientation, but it appeared to him as it did to most people, that Chris's heart belonged to only one thing. Music.

Jeff scooted his feet across the cool tile floor and slipped in close, pulling back the blanket enough to allow himself in. He then wrapped it around his own shoulder. Of course his mug was securely in his other hand and he sipped it again. "Nnn.. What'd you do yesterday?" He hadn't seen his roommate at all except for in the morning.

Chris shivered to the cold air, but he didn't complain, knowing that it would warm up soon. "I worked the morning shift at the restaurant... and then I went out singing on some street corners for a while..." Chris hated his job at a nearby restaurant, but at least it paid the rent for their crappy apartment, and occasionally the restaurant owner would let him perform.

Jeff frowned slightly, thinking about how Chris was the one with the more stable job to pay the bills. He just had a part-time one on weekends doing side tasks for this guy he knew. They could range from cleaning someone's house to walking dogs. "Chris, one of these days an agent will be walking along and they'll hear your voice. And you'll get signed and buy us a mansion," he chuckled at that and a few more seconds passed before he spoke up.. "I painted someone yesterday."

"That's the plan," Chris replied, sounding much more confident than he felt, "You did? How did it come out?"

"Ehehe.." a flustered, still kind of raspy from just waking up laugh emitted from him. "Perfect. Well, not as perfect as the person, but.. definitely one of my favorites." He then raised his gaze up to look at Chris, and a defeated smile was already on his mouth. "But she's taken. She has to be." Now his talk of the painting was becoming one of the radiant woman.

So this wasn't about the painting at all. "Jeff..." Chris said, with a soft frown, "Where did you meet her? Did you _talk_to her?"

Jeff crunched up his nose in shame and shook his head. "The park. And then later I was walking home, and saw a nice car and tripped and the groceries fell out, and s_he_helped me pick them up," he sighed, puffing out one of his cheeks and exhaling the air slowly. "She was sooo breathtaking," that was definitely his new favorite word. "And her smile was so cute. And her laugh was.. amusing. And… No. No way did I talk to her. Besides a thank you. And sorry." He grimaced again at how utterly pathetic that sounded.

"You randomly ran into her twice like that?" How… coincidental. Chris wasn't sure if he believed in fate or not, but if he had… "Well at least she was nice... ..." Chris had no idea what to say to make his friend feel better. "...Can I see the painting?"

Jeff bit his lower lip as he grinned. "Yeah. While you pour us bowls, I'll get the painting." He unfolded himself from the blanket and Chris, a quick shiver waving through him from the unwelcoming cool air. After setting his mug on the counter, he scampered off to retrieve his painting, returning moments later with the second canvas of the woman on the bench. He didn't show Chris yet, the actual depiction facing him instead for now.

While he was waiting, Chris prepared breakfast, pouring two big bowls of oatmeal and setting them on the table. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, and looked at Jeff expectantly once he returned.

Jeff bounced on his toes as the curve to his lips raised. "Alright... try not to… blow your pants off." In a mini-countdown in his head, ignoring the laugh he'd received at what he'd said, once he reached zero he flipped the painting over for Chris to see all of its glory. The colors of his paint illustrating the surrounding trees and faint sky accompanied the figure on the bench that was holding a smile.

Chris's eyes drifted over the painting, widening slightly. It was, without a doubt, the best painting that his roommate had done. Chris was no expert, but it was obvious. There was so much… _life_in the painting. He looked at the smiling figure, and let out a breath. "Wow, Jeff... that..."

Jeff nodded more vigorously than he would have twenty minutes ago without that extra zip of coffee. "Mhmm.. isn't it just... now picture this," he held the painting with one hand while his other pointed down from the top towards the figure. "...in real life." Jeff's eyebrows crinkled. He was infatuated beyond a doubt, with a woman he would be lucky to even see in twenty years. And never having such a liking towards someone before, made it all the more overwhelming and new.

"And... you didn't run over and tackle her and demand her phone number because...?" Jeff was more excited and more animated about this stranger than Chris had seen him in ages. "By the way, eat your breakfast while it's hot." He sat down and started eating, still glancing occasionally at the picture.

Another regretful frown managed to invade his features as he leaned the painting against the wall on the floor. "Because I'm stupid. And thought rejection would be her reaction." He grabbed his coffee and plopped down onto the other side of their small table, where one leg had to rest on a worn book so it wouldn't be lopsided. He twirled his spoon in his oatmeal before beginning to eat.

"Yeah but at least you could have found out her name or something..." Chris dug into his cereal, eager to feel the warmth in his stomach.

Jeff spooned some more of the warm food into his mouth. "Well, I'm pretty sure I won't see her again." He checked his watch that he must have forgotten to take off the previous night. Today he had a side job-something like janitorial work at some fancy place. He lifted the bowl to his lips and began to spoon the rest into his mouth, as he didn't want to be late, unsure of where this place was exactly.

Chris nodded, slowing down with his food, as he was beginning to warm up. "Work today?"

He nodded in the middle of scarping down his food. When he finished, he hastily stood from the chair and hurried to the sink, rinsing his bowl and washing it out. "Alright, Chris. Gonna go make some utility money." He rushed out of the kitchen, grabbing the painting to take back to his room. There he changed into whatever clothes, a simple pair of dark jeans, white tee, and a black and red striped sweater with a lower cut collar that he managed to snag at the second-hand store. Before he left completely though, he ran back into the kitchen and downed the last of his coffee. "See you tonight!" he waved with a bright smile and disappeared from their apartment.

Chris just nodded, silently wishing the other luck. He was hopeful for the other. After all, they'd already met twice, what's to say that they wouldn't run into each other again?

**~x~o~x~o~**

It was Saturday, and Stacy got up even earlier than she had the previous morning to get ready for work. The office was open on Saturday, apparently, but people only came in if they had work that needed to be done. Stacy wanted to do _anything_ to improve her image after what had happened the previous night, so she was all too willing to go in. What was one Saturday if it meant keeping Stacy in a good light. She spent a ridiculous amount of time picking out her clothes, and making sure that every hair on her head was in place. She was mortified at how she'd acted, how she'd _spoken_ to the _head_ of ROE. He was so ashamed that if it wasn't for the fact that her parents were _so proud_ of her job, she'd have quit right then and there. She picked up her bag and headed for work, hoping to arrive extra early. All she could do was pray that she wouldn't run into Randy… ever.

She got to work almost half an hour early. She was, of course, hoping to avoid Randy, which was the only reason she was looking for him... everywhere. She went up and settled things on her desk, then looked around, not sure what to do next.

Maryse solemnly flicked at the pencils in the cup upon her desk. She didn't have any work to catch up on, but she'd come to the office as she always did, hoping for a chance to talk with Randy. Last night was a disaster and she was scolding herself at how it only seemed to worsen her chance with Randy. With a wistful sigh she looked up and her eyebrows instantly raised in curiosity at the newbie. Getting up from her chair she swooped over to the new employee. "Welcome welcome. My name is Maryse Ouellete. And who might you be?"

Stacy looked up at the woman and scrambled to her feet to smile awkwardly. "My name is Stacy Kiebler. It's nice to meet you." Maryse simply smiled at the taller woman, and glanced down to her bland nearly empty desk. "What's your job if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm not.. entirely sure..." she replied, embarrassed. "I believe... I'm the new programming assistant." At least she'd found out that much yesterday. Now, what that job entailed, she still wasn't sure.

A look of surprise crossed Maryse's face. "I didn't know they put in for one. But I guess it makes sense. Our program director has been having trouble doing so many things on his own. Good luck with that." Now she showed an expression of sympathy. The program director was quite an interesting fellow.

Stacy nodded, immediately becoming worried at the look the other was giving her, and Maryse softly laughed at how apprehensive the other appeared. But the girl was pretty (not as much as she is) so she might as well make her a friend. "Well if you need someone to show you around.."

"Really?" Stacy immediately responded, "I mean..." she laughed shyly.

Maryse nodded and briefly adjusted Stacy's collar. "So I'll just show you the important places." She began to walk away from the area of desks to a hallway with sepia walls and monochrome pictures. "Down here is the lounge area. There are always free snacks here and chilled drinks." They came to a pretty spacious room with plush chairs and couches, and a display of treats on a table.

Stacy nodded, following the other, and looked at the treats. The sight of that big basket of goodies made her mouth water, but she ignored it. She'd gotten into enough trouble already from her appetite. "Okay," she replied.

Next Maryse took her to the Room of Relaxation. It was a special place established for long days and times of stress where anyone could come for a massage or just a short nap. "Mr. Orton really likes to give his employees the best."

"I can... see that..." Stacy looked around, impressed, and tried not to react to Randy's name being said.

After that Maryse had pointed to the bathrooms and finally, she paused in front of another hallway. "Now this is the most important room." Down the corridor with its purely black walls, was a lone dark door. "Randy's office."

Stacy's eyes widened and she peered down the hall. "Randy Keith Orton..." he whispered, forgetting for a moment that she was being watched. She couldn't decide if she was afraid that Randy might come out and see her or… hopeful.

Maryse sent Stacy a suspicious stare before voicing; "Too bad he's not interested in dating right?" she laughed a little too bitterly, but kept her intent gaze upon Stacy.

"Too ba-" Stacy looked at the other person, slightly shocked. She wasn't expecting that at all. She wasn't surprised to hear that Randy was single, that was normal. And Stacy Well to be honest, she'd been too busy with studying. But it was irrelevant because she wasn't thinking of his boss like that at all. The real reason she was staring at Maryse in confusion, she told herself, was because she'd said 'too bad' meaning that Maryse _did_care. "Wh... what?"

Everyone in the office knew that Maryse had been trying to hook up with Randy since she started working here. So why not the new girl, too? "Yes, I've tried. But even all this," she motioned to her form, "hasn't tempted him out of his single-ness. But that doesn't mean it won't eventually..." Maryse looked off to the side, an artful smirk aligning along those rosy lips of hers. "Alright well that's the end of your mini tour." She headed off back to the main area.

"Oh..oh..." Stacy blinked, glancing up and down at the other, before she'd turned and walked off. Maryse _was_beautiful, inhumanly so... and if Randy didn't want that... ...Of course, Stacy had no chance.

She stood there for a moment, letting that awful fact sink in, not questioning why it upset her so, and then she pulled herself together, and followed Maryse, ready to get to work.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Everything was on usual schedule for Randy. Judging by the normal morning so far, it was going to be an average day. Oh, but even if anyone who looked at the head of ROE might think that everything was in order, within, his mind was a mess, full of recollections from the previous night and a certain someone.

Today he wasn't going to the office though. He had an important consultation at the location site of his first very own Bolero store. The store was planned to carry manufactured Bolero apparel that would be accessible for purchase along with the cosmetics especially designed for men and women. He was very excited that he was at this point-his and Trish's hard work was paying off. Pulling up to the building in the main downtown district, he stepped out of his midnight blue Lexus and headed into the waiting to be filled store.

Hearing the front door open, John Cena jumped down from the ladder where he'd been helping paint a wall (he didn't see any point in sitting around while everyone else worked) and ran to the entrance. "Randy!" He exclaimed, beaming at the other, oblivious to his own paint covered appearance, "You're here!" He was anxious to show his friend what they'd been working on since he'd last visited.

A series of laughs chuckled out from Randy at being greeted in such a way. There were a few paint specks splattered on John's face, and he knew that he could not have chosen a better advisor of his first store. Now he took the time to gaze about, some walls already the light creamy blue while others were still waiting to be painted. "Nnn, glad to see you're working hard as usual."

John nodded enthusiastically. "It's looking really good, right? Right? I'm so excited!" And it was true. Being entrusted to Randy's first store meant the world to him, and there was _no_way he was going to let him down.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Jeff sighed and scrubbed once again at a stubborn spot. The bathrooms were already painted, but this one particular spot on the ceramic of the toilet had been marred with paint. It was coming off slowly with each stroke of the sponge, until finally, "Yes!" he wiped his temple in victory and grinned. Then he shuffled onto the sinks, taking out the glass cleaner and spraying the vast mirror. He didn't quite know what this place was. Some.. new store for some.. new clothes. All he knew was the clothes would be far too expensive for him to even try on.

Randy reached out to pat John on the head, as it was just too pleasing to see his excitement. "Yeah. So... show me around. What do you have done so far?" The floors were already installed with the light wood. They needed to be shined still, but he knew John was on more than on top of things and by opening night, everything would be superb.

"Well," John replied, ecstatic about Randy's praise, "Obviously, we're almost done painting... and everything is being cleaned from top to bottom! And I'm sure you noticed the floors~" He danced more than walked through the store, giving Randy the grand tour. "I don't think these dressing rooms were installed last time you were here, were they?"

Randy shook his head, a constant smile plastered to his face. "They weren't. And these are great." They were large booths with multiple mirrors within each one. A heavy curtain adorned some, while others had wooden doors. "Wow..." he was already envisioning the store bustling with people, mainly males being ordered around by their girlfriends to try on different outfits.

"The day after tomorrow we're getting all of the shelves and clothing racks and all that..." John paused, his finger to his lips, as he thought hard. "I think that's all that's happening in the next two days..."

Randy raised an eyebrow at John's moment in thought. "Well as long as everything's done by next Friday." That was the big, upcoming night marked on Randy's calendar since last summer. He was nervous, he would admit, and hoped that everything ran smoothly that night and the response from the media would be good.

"Oh, of course!" John responded immediately, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "We'll be ready plenty in time for that!" He beamed widely, looking around the store.

Jeff wiped at a spot of mild debris, and his nose started to twitch. He paused in his rubbing actions and tried to lift a finger to prevent the threatening sneeze, but to no avail, he blew it. "ACHOO!"

Randy's smile at John faltered as he looked over towards the restrooms. "Bless you!" he yelled back for the poor soul who sneezed. …That reminded him. He wanted to make sure to see the bathrooms before he left.

John laughed. "You're so nice, Randy!' He grabbed for Randy's hand. "I haven't shown you _everything_yet!"

Jeff ignored the insistent ache in his arm, and just switched to his left one, now wiping at the faucets and knobs. The only thought in his head was 'utilities... utilities'. Yet his guiding thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. Jeff's shoulders lurched from being startled, and his eyes widened as he looked to see who it was.

"We had to do a lot of remodeling on the bathrooms," John said, excitedly, dragging Randy inside, (he'd run out of other things to show his friend), "They were kind of... yucky." He swung the door open widely. "But now they're beauuuutiful!"

At all the playful and energetic antics of John's, Randy's level of entertainment was just increasing by the second. In the midst of another laugh, his eyes landed on the cleaning person. They were wearing a navy blue one piece over their actual clothes, a pair of yellow rubber gloves, and a white bandanna tired securely on their head. Randy smiled briefly, but his smile eventually faded as there was something oddly familiar about this person...

"What's wrong?" John asked, seeing the other's smile fade and assuming the bathroom wasn't to his liking.

Jeff figured this would happen. Some rich guy comes in and sees him like this, probably horrified at the reality of the working world. He most likely didn't know such people existed who scrubbed toilets, sprayed down walls, swept and mopped up floors, wiped mirrors until your reflection was brighter than you... Jeff tried to nudge a smile out of himself before he went back to vigorously working.

Randy shook his head to waver away John's worries. "Nothing's wrong." He stepped further into the bathroom, studying how clean and spotless it was. "It's amazing in here," he remarked, looking down to the stalls, his eyes flickering over to the cleaner. "You did a really nice job," he complimented to the worker, hoping they weren't intimidated or anything by him.

"Ooh," John exclaimed, looking around, "It looks so… I can see my reflection in the toilet!" He completely Added, laughing.

A mere glance and a quiet thank you was all that came from Jeff as he continued on his diligent cleaning. That had to be the head person of this whole thing, he assumed, and that made him want to clean even harder.

An utterly un businessman like snort sounded from Randy at John's comment as it echoed throughout the acoustic bathroom. He looked at Jeff again, who seemed to be pointedly avoiding his gaze. He stepped up beside the other now, looking into the newly waxed mirrors. Of course he was doing this to stare into the reflection, hoping to figure out how he knew this person.

"Oh!" John exclaimed, forgetting all about the shininess of the bathroom, "Where's Trish? I thought she was going to come too!"

"Ah, she said something else came up," Randy answered John's question, not knowing himself what Trish was up to. Jeff had finally finished scrubbing down the sinks, and straightened up shortly to inhale and exhale from the wearisome task. And that's when everything looped together and Randy's memory was sparked. "Ah-oh-!" his mouth formed a circle as he pointed at Jeff. "You're from last night. The car. The groceries..."

Jeff was about to breathe in again, when he found himself choking on air. He hit his chest and stared at the taller man, appearing dumbstruck and embarrassed. The only person he remembered from that was that beautiful woman. But this guy... was he the driver of the car? Jeff immediately shook his head in denial though. "Uh… no... you must be mistaken... I wasn't out last night..."

John stared back and forth between the two, confused. Had he missed something? "Randy, you know the guy cleaning our bathroom?" He tilted his head to the side, and really looked at Jeff for the first time.

Randy looked at John and nodded, but then shook his head. "Well, _I_don't know him. But Trish does. Kind of." Within, Randy was pounding with anticipation at seeing what Trish's reaction would be. And right at the moment, thoughts of keeping the guy's embarrassment level intact weren't in Randy's head. "You met her at the park, didn't you? Or at least, she said she saw you."

What part of 'you must be mistaken' did he not understand? Jeff wanted to sink to the newly cloroxed floor and shrivel up. "Uhh... I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm done cleaning in here. What should I do next?" he turned to give John an expectant look, hoping he would be shipped off to the part of the store that he wouldn't be questioned at. Or better yet, he could leave.

John looked at Jeff blankly. He was so busy thinking about how Randy knew this random bathroom cleaning guy, all thoughts of what he needed to do for the store had flown out of his head. "Uhhh..." he said slowly, "...He will know!" He nudged Randy towards the other.

Great. Just what Jeff needed. Randy smiled at the other, and thought he might as well introduce himself. "I'm Randy Orton, a friend of that girl you ran into." He held out his hand for a shake, but Jeff took one glance down to his rubber glove and retreated it. "Jeff Hardy," he informed the other, feeling like he was in the most ridiculous situation ever. What kind of cleaning person lands himself in this type of scenario?

"I'm John!" John interjected, even though both of them already knew him. He was just so excited.

Another small round of chuckles left Randy at John, and then he shifted his attention back to Jeff. Randy really wanted to be a good friend of Trish's and somehow acquire a way of contact with the other, but the stunned expression on his face was enough of a signal for him to completely back off. "Jeff.. thank you again for being such a big help. I'll have John here-" he clapped John's shoulder, "give you an invitation to the opening night."

Jeff's mind flashed in wonder for another second, and an unwelcome heat rose to his cheeks. It wasn't helping either that as he inhaled his nose was met with the sterile bleach scent. "Uh.. thank you John, and… Randy... thank you... but I think I'm done for today!" he rushed out that last part, and tucked down to retrieve the cleaning supplies. Before anyone could oppose and call him back, he scurried out of the room, only tripping briefly on the mop hanging from his arms.

John watched him run off, his mouth agape. "He doesn't want to come to your party?"

Randy looked back at the door swinging shut as well as he unknowingly sighed. "Well, give him an invitation along with his check," he suggested. It was the best he could do for now. "On the other hand," he sent John another appreciative grin, "the place looks amazing."

**~x~o~x~o~**

Unfortunately Trish had been called in last minute for a job so she couldn't go see the store with Randy. There was an important shoot with a nearing deadline, and the model hired hadn't shown up, so Trish stepped in.

As Randy was leaving the store, he sent a text to Trish. All it said was, 'I saw him today.'

When Trish finally got a quick break, she checked her phone, freezing when she saw the text. She immediately texted 'who' back, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. At least… one person's face had popped into her head.

Randy smiled, wishing he could see Trish's reaction, and typed a reply. 'You know who. From last night. He looked very happy to hear about you.' Now that was lie, but there was no harm in teasing.

Trish stared at the phone until it beeped, then stared even more wide eyed. 'You talked to him? Did you find out a name?' She was _dying to_ have a name to go with that face.

Now Randy was quietly chuckling to himself. 'Jeff Hardy.' And then he added, 'He knows your name too so you don't have to worry about introductions.'

"Jeff…" Trish breathed, sitting down in a random chair, not caring that her immaculately draped clothing might get wrinkled. 'Did you find anything else out?' she finally responded.

'Sorry, nothing else.' Randy realized then that all they had was the name. Although… John _would have_ to see him again to give him his check.

At that moment, a loud voice echoed across the set that Trish was at. "What do you _mean someone_ else is here to replace me? Pfft! No one can replace me!"

looked up from her phone, hearing commotion, and quickly got up, eager for a distraction. She walked over to see none other than Torrie Wilson waving her arms around and shouting at the director of the shoot.

Seeing a figure from the corner of her eye, Torrie turned her appalled stare over to Trish and they widened impossibly more in disbelief. "You chose _her_?!" She stalked right over to Trish with ferocity raging in her eyes. "Yah! You're in my clothes. Get outta them."

Trish stared. She'd met Torrie at a few parties, seen her here and there, but really, she just knew about her because… she had a reputation. And everyone in their business talked. "They've already started," she replied calmly, "I'm sorry, but if they had to start over from scratch with you, there's no way they'd finish in time."

Torrie rolled her eyes and looked at some staff member with a twisted smile pulling at her lips. She pointed at Trish and laughed to the worker, "I didn't know this person was so funny." She turned her focus back on the other model and leaned in close, any sign of amusement gone. "You want the job you can have it, it's not that big anyway. But there's no way in hell you're taking anything else from me. Because then, we'll have ourselves a party on the cat walk!" As she said this last part she threw her arm in the air and waved it in a circular motion. She turned smoothly on her heel and began to head off, swerving her hips as she went. "Get me a water!" she snapped her fingers at some guy.

Trish wasn't sure how to react to that. She was way to polite to fall over laughing, not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind. "Um… okay?"

Furious, Torrie stormed off, leaving Trish to complete her job, which she did, doing her best to keep her mind on the task at hand and not think about… Jeff. She could only hope that Randy had more information about the other than he was letting on. Otherwise… how was Trish going to find him?

**~x~o~x~o~**

Jeff took the public transportation back to the apartment. He didn't even bother taking off his bandanna since he was in such a hurry to get out of that place. Walking into the apartment, he turned on the front room light, watching it flicker for a few seconds before it buzzed dimly. He looked around wondering if Chris was home yet..

Chris had gone out singing for a while, but the weather was cold, not at all nice like it had been the previous day, so there hadn't been many people around to hear his voice. He'd returned home with some pocket change, enough at least to buy something for dinner. He was currently laying on his bed, eyes closed, with his headphones clamped over his ears, lost in his own little world.

First checking in the dark kitchen, Jeff moved on to the other's bedroom. He was about to knock but figured Chris was deeply lost in his music, so he pushed the door slowly open. For obvious reasons, Jeff never worried about walking in on Chris with some girl. In the room, the lights were off as well, and for a moment he had to squint hard at the bed, barely making out a figure.

"Chris?"

When the light from the hallway flooded Chris's room, he removed his headphones with a sigh and rolled over, squinting at the light. "Welcome home."

A small smile lifted along Jeff's lips as he approached Chris's bed and fell onto his stomach beside the other. It was only a twin so the space between them was limited. "Ah.. today at work," he already began to vent, "I almost melted from embarrassment." He pushed his face into part of Chris pillow.

"Why?" Chris asked, shifting over to make room.

He sighed, but the sound was muffled. "I met some rich guy who knows the beautiful woman." This was also slightly muffled, but audible. Jeff finally peeked to the side to stare up at Chris.

..."Seriously?" This was three times in the past two days that Jeff had made contact with this random person. How... unbelievable. "Did you find out anything about your 'beautiful woman'"?

Jeff was so very thankful it was dark in the room, for right about now his cheeks were tinted. "Well.." he tried to think of anything new he found out. "Her name? I don't know his family name.. just.. Trish.." He repeated that name in his head, matching it to the face of those soft, gentle, inviting features. "Trish.." he said more quietly to himself.

"Trish..." Chris echoed... "That's a nice name..." Nice, and vaguely familiar. "Did you get like... her phone number or anything?"

Jeff visibly crunched his nose and shook his head a bit. "I kinda.. hurried out of there..." Jeff pursed his lips together before quickly explaining himself. "Who's to say that person is even interested! I mean, _why would_ she be.. I'm just.." Never in his life did he feel so ashamed for living his lifestyle. He was always proud that he and Chris were able to make their monthly bills on time.

Chris sighed. He wanted Jeff to be happy, and at the moment, it was obvious that this "Trish" was the best way for that to happen. He didn't really like to meddle, and usually kept to himself, minding his own business, but in this case... "It's worth trying though, right? I mean the worst thing that could happen is she turns you down. Isn't that better than not knowing?"

Jeff shook his head to that. "It's better just.. living my life. And she lives her." But as Jeff spoke these words, his mind was whacking him continuously as he knew that wasn't right at all. He was the type of person who usually went after things he desired. That's why he still painted so wholeheartedly, even though he could find a job that paid better. And right now, he knew in his heart that he desired _something with_ Trish-A chance to know her better without a doubt.

"I don't believe you," Chris murmured, knowing his friend all too well.

Jeff shifted on the small mattress so his back faced Chris. A defeated frown formed on his mouth. "I don't believe myself either..."


	5. Chapter 4 - Day 3

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 4: Day 3 (Sunday)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Jeff, Chris, Stepahani, Stacy, Amy, Matt, Randy and Trish  
_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**Thanks to: **Maryeemeeh for reading and reviewing my fic.. :)

**AN: ok about the day sequence.. the story is like running from Friday thats chapter 1 to the Friday that Randy's 1st store will be open.. hope that i do not confused anyone.. Ok here's the deal.. i already wrote day 4 and 5 of this fic.. but it saddens me that the review is not increasing.. :( hope that all who reads my fic can give a review.. it will mean alot to me.. thanks.. so i talk to much.. o well enjoy and review.. :)**

**~x~o~x~o~**

The next day, Trish seriously slept in. Actually having a day with nothing important planned for a change, she'd turned off her phone and fallen into bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow. When she finally woke up, it was late... for her, at least. She crawled out of bed and padded to the bathroom, pausing on her phone and seeing if she'd missed any calls.

On the phone it showed only one missed call, practically a miracle. "Dave Batista."

Trish made a face, reading the name, but after she used the restroom, she called the other man back, curious.

The other line rang a few times before a smooth voice lined with a deep smug pleasure answered. "Trish," already skipping the formalities, "for a moment there I thought you were avoiding me." There was a soft chuckle.

"Of course not, Dave." Trish replied smoothly, with a soft laugh as well. "Honestly, I just woke up."

Dave's lips curled into a smile that surely Trish wouldn't be able to see but could feel by his next words. "Getting your beauty sleep that you don't need hmm?" He then moved straight to the point. "I called concerning dinner."

Trish giggled, almost wishing that she could just believe what the other said. She did appreciate the attention... "Dinner, yes... Do you have a day and time in mind?"

"Mm.." he took a moment before tossing out, "Tomorrow night?" he already had the reservations in place.

"I..." Trish double-checked her schedule; "I'm free after five?"

Dave was expecting that answer. "Good. I'll pick you up at 7." He'd already looked up where the model lived.

"Do you need directions or..." Trish was relieved and excited that Dave had said the next day, meaning that Trish's schedule had remained completely free for today, so she could do anything, even go back to bed.

"Don't worry about that. But make sure you wear something nice. Oh who am I to say that. You always do." There was another round of chuckling. "See you tomorrow then Trish."

"I'll see you then," Trish replied, before hanging up the phone. She then dialed Randy.

Randy typed at his laptop, which rested upon his legs as he stretched out along the chaise in his room. When his phone began to ring he picked it up without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello, Randy speaking."

Trish laughed softly at the formal greeting. "Did I call at a bad time?" She stretched, slowly walking back to her soft warm bed.

"Oh," he straightened up a bit once recognizing the voice. A warm smile met his lips. "Nah I'm free. Let me guess, Batista?" The man contacted him earlier to get Trish's phone number.

"How did you know that?" Trish asked, "And yes... We're going to dinner tomorrow."

Randy laughed into the phone. "He called me for your number. Tomorrow then? Do you need help finding something to wear?" he asked just in case.

"Mm... I think I'm okay. I mean... It's not a _real date_... Exactly..." Trish was starting to wonder...

That was what worried Randy a bit. He was afraid Dave would take it too personal and forget about the business aspect. "Yeah just business talk." He assured Trish and himself.

"I hope so..." Trish had definitely gotten the impression that Dave wanted more than that. "Well... I'll be polite either way..."

Randy decided to playfully jibe, "Too bad this date isn't with Jeff."

That name made Trish's heart race. "...I don't even know him,"

"Well that's why you go on dates. You don't know Dave and I can tell already you'd much prefer a night with Jeff."

Trish was silent for a moment, "Well... I don't always get what I want. ...You know... I don't think I'm cut out for dating seriously, anyway." She'd had a devastating break up a little over a year ago, and it had changed her entire outlook on dating, love, everything.

Randy frowned a bit. He very well remembered that period and how Trish even stopped modeling for a time. "Well I won't push it any further." He didn't want to force the possibility of something new blossoming for Trish.

Trish sighed softly. "I should let you get back to your work... I don't suppose you're taking a break, since its Sunday."

Randy faintly smiled. Unfortunately he was always full of work. Well he buried himself in work for the lack of a social life. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Don't get into any trouble." And with that he hung up the phone. Randy stared back at his screen of charts and symbols. He glanced at the time and for some reason wondered what the new employee was doing right now. Stacy was definitely different than the other people who worked for him. He laughed a bit to himself thinking of how much food was on her plate the other night as he slowly immersed himself back into work.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Stacy sneezed suddenly, and her friend Amy laughed. "Someone must be thinking about you~" She grinned widely, nudging her other friend Matt with her elbow.

Matt's eyes flickered down to his side where Amy playfully elbowed him and he nudged the other back as he also teased, "You're not dating a guy without telling us are you?" And Amy gasped. "A boyfriend?"

Stacy choked on the bread she'd been stuffing into her face (they were at her favorite restaurant, celebrating her new job). She coughed, taking a sip of her water, and tried to breathe. "B-Boyfriend?"

Matt laughed. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry my mistake," Amy laughed. "A Girlfriend"

Amy snorted. "Haven't you heard, Matt? Being around me is contagious, and she's friends with _me_. She doesn't stand a chance." Stacy, who was currently trying to hide her flushed face from the others, did have to admit that Amy was the most open minded to having relationships with anyone..

"Ah, but of course," Matt smirked and let his dark gaze wander back to Stacy, who did appear to be a couple shades darker. "So what's his name Stace?" Really Matt was so accustomed to being around Amy that there seemed to be a new guy every day... but with Stacy, oh-ho she was going to take advantage of the other's rare embarrassment when discussing these topics.

"Hi...his..." With both Matt and Amy teasing her, Stacy didn't stand a chance. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." Then she stuffed some random food that she was regretfully too distracted to taste into her mouth so that she wouldn't have to answer.

"Fine," Amy said, "Maybe it's not a her, but it's definitely a someone. You might as well tell us now."

Matt continued to drive the 'tease Stacy' bandwagon. "Here," he slid a glass of water on the table closer to the other, "wash out that food in your mouth and tell us."

Stacy made an incredibly pathetic face at the other two before taking the water and drinking down her food. "It... it's really nothing, guys," she said, taking a deep breath, and willing her face to behave itself. Blushing definitely gave away too much. "I just... met this... person at work, and they are attractive... but..." she shrugged.

"This _person_?" Amy whooped. "It's a guy! Oh my god, I knew it !" She was so loud that several people at nearby tables looked over, and Stacy sank down in her seat, embarrassed beyond belief.

Matt lightly pinched Amy's thigh, making the other squeak, trying to bring down her level of excitement and save Stacy somewhat. But he still leaned in over the table, a sly grin creeping devilishly along his lips. "You can't just leave it at that. What else do you know about _him_?"

Stacy all but whimpered, knowing that she was going to be made fun of for the rest of her life. "...He... he's not interested in dating..?" She frowned, thinking back to what Maryse had said.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, "Like... really sure? Like... you climbed into his lap naked and he shoved you off sure? Because... I've seen more than a few 'not interested in dating' men who..." she trailed off, laughing still.

For a tiny second, Matt's eyebrow twitched and his expression went dry, but he quickly snapped into a small chuckle. "Well... I don't know if you have to go _that_ far to find out... instead you could _ask_him, or, even be brave enough to ask for a date and see.."

With the way Amy was talking, Stacy knew for sure that she was beet red, and she shook her head furiously. "I... I don't..." she took a sip of water, and then another. "I know that for sure. And... he's kind of my boss."

Now Matt had picked up a salty fry and as he bit down on it, he paused to give Stacy an inquiring look. "As in," he spoke with the fry hanging from his mouth like a loose cigarette, "...the boss of your department?"

"S...something like that?" Stacy said, fiddling with her food.

Amy poked at Matt's French fry, grinning at him, then turned her attention back to Stacy. "Meaning..."

The side of her mouth quirked as Amy flicked her fry. She pushed the rest of it in, and picked up another fry from her plate, this time holding it out like a miniature dagger towards Stacy. "The more you resist, the more we're gonna push," she notified, the fry bobbing in the air at her threateningly.

"Scary, Ames," Stacy replied, laughing as Amy suddenly leaned forward and snatched the French fry from Matt with her mouth. Stacy was trying desperately to think of something that she could say that would distract them, or make them change the subject...

Matt's mouth gaped as his now weaponless hand hung in the air. He turned to Amy and grabbed her by the chin, tilting her head up as he held back a quaking laugh, "You sneak," he then dropped his hand down to grab a piece of chicken and quickly stuffed it into his mouth.

Amy giggled, sticking her tongue out at Matt, and finally Stacy had a good idea. "So, guys, when are you two getting married?"

Matt was just about to snap his teeth at Amy's tongue, when his ears perked at Stacy's intrusive question. A suggestive smile pulled along his lips as he briefly nuzzled the bridge of his nose along Amy's exposed cheek. "I dunno baby, when are we?"

Amy purred, keeping under her breath. "Maybe we can have a double wedding with Stacy and her new lover~"

If she'd thought she couldn't blush any more, she was wrong. "What the hell, I just met him, god you guys." Stacy groaned, and stuffed another huge bite of her lunch into her mouth, chewing ferociously.

A low chuckle fluttered from Matt, and he hovered his slightly pouting mouth beside Amy's ear. "I don't know if she's invited to our wedding anymore... not unless she gives us a _name_." As Matt turned his gaze more onto Stacy, a devious light flashed in his eyes.

"Oh she'll give us a name," Amy replied, sliding even closer to Matt, "I know where he works, and I would have no problem going up to every man in that building and asking them if they are the one whose pants Stacy wants to get into."

Choking on her food for the second time that afternoon, Stacy really considered death as a possible alternative to what was going on. Finally, she gulped down some water, and sighed. '...Randy..."

As soon as the name was uttered from Stacy's mouth, Matt's eyes widened and he gasped, staring, astounded at Amy (who was very close by the way) and then Stacy. "Randy?! I know him!"

"Really?" Amy replied excitedly, knowing of course that Matt was full of it, "Do you have his number? Where's his phone, I'll call him, and-"

"Stoooop," Stacy groaned, hiding her face in her hands, "I can't take this teasing, please." They were _so_mean to her, just because she was younger.

Amy and Matt were Stacy's long time friends, her best friends. They all often joked, calling them Stacy's parents, because they like to take it upon themselves to make sure that the younger woman has 'a life', as they call it, and doesn't spend all her time working and studying.

Matt's series of completely amused chuckles faded, and he reached across the table, lifting off the seat a little as he did. "We're just so proud our Stacy-baby is growing up," he pinched zealously at the other's cheek.

Amy nodded solemnly. "Stace, what do we do without our baby? She really is grown up, with her own apartment, and own job, and now her own boyfriend."

Stacy swatted Matt's hand away and rubbed her cheek. "Probably go off and get yourselves arrested."

And now Matt just had to launch in, "Nah.. the men are too easy in prison. Amy likes challenges."

"Which is why I don't bang you, Matt Hardy!" Amy exclaimed, overly loud again, and Stacy couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. "Can we please leave?"

Despite their playful antics, Matt couldn't wipe away the scowl that snuck upon his face. "You don't because every time we go somewhere, you're busy banging someone else," he retorted, becoming more light-hearted once again. But then he nodded at Stacy's request. "Yah... you gonna pay for the bill, Office-Girl?"

"Aww, Matt's jealous~" Amy teased, and then she grinned at Stacy. "Thank you for lunch!"

Unable to miss Matt's hurt expression, Stacy sighed, digging out her wallet. She should have known that she'd end up paying for the meal... the one that was supposed to be celebrating her new job, but that didn't bother her as much as Amy's obliviousness to her best friend.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Amy and Matt were virtually inseparable, completely compatible, and obviously attracted to one another, but they'd never dated, never taken their relationship past friends, and it was so stupid. The problem was that Amy would flirt with anything male on two legs, and Matt took that to mean that the other didn't want him. At least, that was what Stacy assumed.

She paid the bill quickly, ready to get out of there, when Amy exclaimed, "Hey! I just had the best idea ever!"

Matt was scooting out of the booth, and when Amy piped up, he flicked her in the center of her forehead. "Glad it's working in there," he smiled briefly, sliding the rest of the way out.

"Jealous of my brains too, I see!" Amy said, wiggling out of the booth behind the other. "I know it's too early right now, but tonight, we should all go to a club together!"

Stacy froze, half way out of her side of the booth. There were reasons why she didn't go clubbing with those two. Lots and lots of them. "Sounds great, but I think I have a lot of, uh..." What was she supposed to use as an excuse since she didn't have homework anymore?

Matt slung an arm around the younger, but taller woman. "Stace... you're growing up. You need to learn to survive in what's known as a club." He began to tug Stacy along.

"And we have to celebrate your found love," Amy added, grabbing Stacy on the other side.

Stacy sighed. There was no _way_ she was getting out of this one, she could tell. "What time does the club open?"

**~x~o~x~o~**

Jeff had just arrived back from a side job. This time it was helping to cook at a restaurant which received the Sunday lunch church crowd. He stepped inside, holding a paper bag of food that he received as a bonus for helping out. "Chris~" he let his low, melodic voice call out for his roommate. "I smuggled us some food!" In the kitchen, he set the bag on a counter, reaching within to pull out its lukewarm contents.

Chris was, surprisingly enough, listening to music and singing along, this time curled up under a pile of blankets on the couch.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jeff had halted his movements. "Chris? Can you get that?"

Chris didn't hear Jeff come in... he didn't hear the knock, and he didn't hear Jeff holler at him.

There was another knock. Jeff frowned slightly, and bustled out of the kitchen to peer at Chris, who was still burritoed within his blankets singing to himself. With a small shake of his head and a quiet laugh, Jeff went to answer the door himself. He swung the door open, spotting a neighbor who lived just down the hall. "Stephanie?"

Stephanie had been standing in the hall, fingers nervously thumping against the side of her thigh as she waited. She had heard Jeff's voice shout for Chris, and an extra hard beat pounded in her heart at that name. When she heard the knob suddenly twist and the door open, her shoulders jerked in mild surprise and an elated smile began to form on her lips. Yet when her gaze full of anticipation spotted Jeff, her smile wavered. "Oh, Jeff... umm... uhhh.." she bit her lower lip as she leaned a bit to the side, just enough to peek inside their apartment, hoping to spot a certain person.

Chris finally opened his eyes and noticed the movement in the doorway, and slid the headphones off and around his neck as he turned down the music.

From an attempt to break the new awkwardness, Jeff pushed the door open wider. "Would you like to come in?" he stepped to the side as well.

Stephanie flushed and faintly nodded, the hairs on her arms and the nape of her neck standing higher than she would have liked. Inside, she slipped off her shoes, "Thank you Je-" but she cut herself off, noticing the figure on the couch. The girl's eyes grew and she meeped out, "Chris! I-I didn't see you.. there.. at first..." Oh goodness, she held a hand to her chest to slow down the pumping in her heart.

"Hello, Steph," Chris replied politely.

Jeff watched the interaction, the unreliably dark light in the room failing at illuminating the blush present upon Stephanie's cheeks. In Stephanie's case, that was a very good thing. "What's the occasion?" Jeff interceded, offering up a small smile to their neighbor.

For a moment, Stephanie blanked out, raising a finger to her chin as her eyes searched about in trying to remember her excuse for coming over. "Uhh.. su-gar!" she then shot her finger in the air in self victory, at correctly saying her reason.

"Sugar?" Chris echoed.

Stephanie squeaked in delight hearing Chris repeat what she just said. She immediately shrunk though in sheepish embarrassment at that small outburst. "Yeah.. sugar. I was.. making.. cookies?" You needed sugar for cookies, yes.

Chris couldn't help but notice that Stephanie was really... adorable, and he sat up a little bit straighter on the couch, the corners of his lips turning up in amusement.

And even if the lights were dim, Jeff knew indefinitely by now that Stephanie was drowning in shy embarrassment. As a third person viewer, he suspected why... "Ah, Chris can you get her some sugar then? I need to go use the bathroom." With that said, Jeff sent Stephanie an assuring smile-but the poor girl didn't catch sight of it since he was staring wide-eyed at Chris as the thought of being alone with the other invaded her working mind, and caused it to swirl with red lights and flashing signals.

Chris nodded, slipping completely out of the blankets and standing up. 'Um... How much do you need?" Chris asked, sliding his mp3 player into his pocket, "We don't have much..."

Stephanie kept her eyes attached directly to the wooden floor. "I-It's okay...just a l..ittle" she said a little breathlessly, and just within her view she could see Chris's steps, allowing her to follow closely. Maybe too closely though. Another blush attacked her cheeks, and she barely concealed a surprised yelp at the thought of.. being close to Chris.

Chris walked into the kitchen and got out a cup, holding it up. "Nn... I guess this should be..." he dug in the pantry, searching for their sugar, and finally pulled it out and poured some into the cup, before turning his attention to the shy woman who'd been following him. "Here... Stephanie." He smiled, noticing that the other looked nervous for some reason.

Light, quick breaths were timidly escaping her, and she realized two seconds too late that she had been _staring_at Chris, and she fidgeted, twittering out an "Oh!" followed by a stuttering "Th-Thank you, C-Chri-Chris" she couldn't even get his name out! Stephanie wanted to fling into the refrigerator or anywhere just to hide. She didn't even make any motion to take the cup.

"Chris?" the younger woman said, trying to be helpful, and smiled a little wider. Then he reached out for Stephanie's hand, and placed the cup of sugar into it. "You don't have to be so shy, okay? We don't bite."

By now Jeff was in the hallway outside of the kitchen, listening in, a hand pressed to his mouth to keep any noises of laughter from escaping.

Stephanie's lower lip dropped to gape at how warm and gentle Chris's touch was against her hand. At first she barely nodded, but then began to nod more eagerly as the tingle in her hand spread up her arm. "Th-thank you.. Chris..." this time she managed to peep out his name, and Stephanie relished at how nice it felt to say his name. Not as nice as it was hearing Chris say her... but still...

She took the cup, hand shaking only a bit from her nerves. Like a robot on automatic, she turned on her heel and began to head out. When she left the kitchen, she glanced over at Jeff, now an oddly brilliant smile spread right onto her youthful face. "Bye Jeff~"

Chris followed Stephanie out of the kitchen. "See you later..." he said with a soft smile.

As he heard Chris's voice behind her, Stephanie abruptly squealed then made a ghostly "Ohhh~" from another wave of dreaded embarrassment. A few crystals of sugar sprinkled onto the floor, and she hastily rushed out the door, (which Jeff had now moved to open). But only seconds later, she backtracked, slipping on her shoes and _then_hurrying out again, a second "Ohhh~" carrying down the hall.

Chris watched Stephanie with a small smile on his face, then shrugged a little bit, expression back to normal, and turned to look at Jeff. "Did I see a bag of food on the counter?"

Jeff had shut the door, walking back towards the kitchen. He merely chuckled and pondered if Chris noticed how much their neighbor was crushing on him. "Yeah, good, exciting food for once."

**~x~o~x~o~**

Stacy stood outside of the club, flanked by her two friends. She stared up at the sign _Purple Line_. She glanced around, looking for a way to escape, but then Amy exclaimed "Let's go!" and she was all but dragged inside.

Inside the music blasted so loud that the multi-colored lit floor vibrated. Masses of sweaty bodies swayed about to the electronic rhythm. Matt headed straight for the center of the floor where the bar stood.

Amy dragged Stacy along with her, following Matt as he looked around with a wide grin on his face. Stacy looked around with a much less eager smile, trying not to stare. The dance floor was packed with tons of sweaty, dancing, drinking men...

Matt then pulled Stacy close and shouted over the music. "Now the best way to get over this fear is to get some juice in your system!" And by juice he meant alcohol. He ordered some for him and Stacy.

"Oh ho, we're going to get our Stacy drunk!" Amy exclaimed, gesturing at the bartender for his attention. Once she did, she winked at the tall man, who grinned and nodded. Clearly, this was a place she frequented. Stacy watched nervously as the bartender poured various alcohols into the drinks he was preparing. It wasn't that Stacy _never_drank. She just... Never really...

Once the bartender slid them their drinks Matt swirled his about watching for Stacy's reaction. He knew how strong the concoction was. "Drink up!."

Stacy looked at it hesitantly. "I have work tomorrow, so maybe.."

"Drink it," Amy demanded, taking a large sip of her own, "Mm... one drink isn't going to do anything except loosen you u-" Her attention drifted to a handsome man who clearly had his eyes on the two of them. "Oh man, that guy is _hot_." She drained her drink quickly, before setting down the glass with a clink. "I'll be right back."

Before Amy even excused herself Matt already knew what was on her mind. An annoyed sigh at first left him and he just took an extra long sip of his drink. "She always does that." He muttered more to himself than Stacy.

Stacy looked between Amy and Matt, and watched as Amy strolled up to the random man, saying something with a flirty grin that made the other laugh loudly. "I don't get it..." Stacy said, looking sympathetically at Matt, "Why she does that in front of you..."

He let the glass loosely hang from his fingers up to his eye level, absently staring at the contents. "It's alright. I know she'll eventually come to me."

Stacy was quiet for a moment. "But if you just told her... How you feel, wouldn't that..." Amy had dragged the random man out to the dance floor and was grinding up against him.

Matt turned his disheartened gaze to Stacy only briefly glancing at the floor between heaps of the people to spot Amy. Another exhale left him. "No she needs to come on her own without any prompting. I'm sure if I told her she'd run away."

Stacy sighed. She wished there was something she could do to help the other two, but... Matt was probably right. He looked away when Amy kissed the man and drank his drink as quickly as he could.

"What about you Stace?" Matt turned the tables from his situation to his friend's. "That guy you mentioned earlier. You gonna tell him how you feel?"

Stacy blinked. She knew, at least, that Matt wouldn't tease her badly without Amy around. "Nope. But it's completely different."

"Oh right because he's your boss and he's supposedly not interested in dating." Matt scoffed and smirked at his statement. "I'm going to give you some advice. When you get the courage, go to work, ask to speak to him privately. If he's your boss he's usually busy right and will have to schedule you in for later. But.. if he has any interest he'll see you right away."

That was all well and good, but Randy wasn't just... "You don't even know Matt."

Matt laughed. "Stacy, you're scared shitless, aren't you?" He didn't blame her as she was just entering the work world and discovering what it meant to like someone.

Stacy nodded a tiny bit, gripping the edge of the bar tightly. "Matt... It's... Randy... ..he's not just the head of my department."

Matt paused mid sip and lifted an eyebrow inquisitively. "Then what is he?" His attention was sparked.

"Uh..." Stacy swallowed hard. "It's not a big deal, so don't freak out... But... he's theownerofthewholecompany."

Matt nearly dropped his drink as his eyes grew at least two times wider. "Oh, that is a problem. But he's actually… hot?"

Stacy nodded. "He's..." Were there even words? "He's beyond..."

Now he didn't know how to bring motivation to his friend but he could still give encouragement. "It seems there's something in you that wants more. So, I guess time will tell, yeah?"

Stacy nodded hesitantly. "Thanks." Amy finally returned, grinning ear to ear with her clothes all disheveled, holding up her hand to show the phone number she'd gotten.

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head as he knew Amy wouldn't even call the guy. She'd forget about that man as soon as another one crossed her path. "You don't even know his name," Matt pointed out automatically.

"He told me it," Amy shrugged. "If she really cared about that, she'd have written it on my hand." She sat down at the bar, ordering another round of drinks.

Matt grabbed Amy's hand and squinted at the numbers which would probably rub off anyway. "Whatever," he shrugged and released her hand. He finally grabbed the drink in front of him and swallowed it in one large gulp.

Amy took a large swig of her new drink." Have you been taking good care of our Stacy?" Stacy looked down to her new drink that looked even larger and more alcoholic than the last one. "Drink it, Stace. Ooh, we could do shots. Want to, Matt?"

Matt let his eyes follow along Amy's form up to the other one's excited expression. "Nah, I'm gonna pass tonight Ames." But to appease the other from frowning he extended his hand to pat the other on the head. "Stace will though," he then pointed to Stacy with his thumb.

"Stacy will what?" Stacy exclaimed, looking at Matt in alarm, but Amy cheered, waving the bartender over yet again. "Let's do this!"

To hide his wretched smirk, Matt placed his empty glass before his mouth, purposely glancing over to a small group of people a few spaces over from them. They couldn't help but look over at Amy with her wild streak.

"I think maybe-" Stacy was cut off when Amy shoved a full shot glass in her face.

"Congrats on your job!" Amy exclaimed, taking her shot, and exhaling happily.

Stacy stared at the alcohol, then swallowed it quickly, making a face as she felt the hard liqueur burn all the way down.

Matt watched the two drink, thoughts running through his head, eyes darting to Amy more than once. He was clearly thinking about something, but the other two were too occupied to notice.

"Wooo!" Amy laughed excitedly, bouncing in her seat. "Another!"

"Another?" Stacy squeaked, eyes watering.

"Matt too~" Amy cooed, wrapping her arms around Matt's neck as the alcohol slowly worked into her system, "Drink with us, baby."

Matt started chuckling to himself at Stacy, but before his poor, low tolerant friend exploded from burning, he stepped in. Without hesitance, he picked up one of the shots, meeting Amy's gaze. His stare was focused and intent upon the other before he quickly tilted his head back to down it easily. He shortly reveled in the hot sensation, and set the empty glass down, once again holding Amy's stare. "Another."

Amy's eyes were caught by Matt's burning gaze, and she couldn't look away. Her smile slowly grew as she reached forward and grabbed another full glass before throwing it back.

Stacy watched the two drink, relieved that her pushy friend was distracted, and pleased that Amy was where she belonged for a change, by Matt.

To meet Amy's next shot, Matt moved in closer, the air between them barely enough for breathing. His hand blindly reached out for another shot set on the bar, and this time, he only lifted his chin a little to let the pure alcohol run down his throat. The darkness of his eyes were smoldering now as even the heat in him pleasantly enveloped his senses. Right now only Amy was on his mind, and Amy was feeling very much the same way about Matt. Her eyes roamed down the older man's body as she grabbed another shot, swallowing it quickly, and her smile started getting goofier as the room started to spin.

There were only two more shots left. Matt finally broke his fixation on Amy and glanced at the two small glasses. His eyes glimpsed at Amy, sending her a look suggesting 'same time'.

Amy laughed, grabbing one of the shots, and held it high into the air. "Ready?"

The glint Matt's eyes showed that he was more than ready, and he picked up the other shot. He looped his arm around the other's, the glass inches from his mouth and he gave Amy a nod. "Ready." He then tipped his head back and let the burn just flow down his throat, just as Amy copied his action.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed, setting down the glass, as she leaned as close to Matt as he could, making sure that their thighs were pressed against one another.

When Matt set his glass down, he used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. He gave Amy one more lingering look before informing Stacy. "I say it's time to leave. It's getting late.. and you have to work early." Reaching within his pocket, not even bothering to pass on the bill to Stacy, he took out some bills and laid them on the counter.

"Already?" Amy whined, leaning on Matt's arm. Even though her mind was hazy, she knew that she'd come here for a reason… hot guy's phone numbers. She glanced at her hand and frowned, noticing that she'd only gotten one, and it was badly smudged.

Stacy immediately bounded to her feet. "Yes, we should."

"Yeah.. We _really_should.." Matt repeated, but his voice lowered and he put the emphasis on really, he delivered a wink full of promises to Amy, making the other's eyes widen in surprise. He took one of Amy's hands, and began to lead her through the melding of bodies. Amy followed Matt easily, drunken mind full of indecent thoughts.

Stacy followed the other two carefully, relieved to be leaving. She tried not to think about how odd the other two were acting, but she was more than a little bit curious. After all this time, could they finally be getting together?

The taxi finally pulled to a stop in front of the set of apartment buildings Stacy lived. All three were squished in the back seat. Matt had his arm snaked securely around Amy's shoulders, the whole time he kept leaning in here and there to whisper to Amy, his voice only a deep inaudible mumble to Stacy's ears.

Amy kept giggling, sliding her hand up and down Matt's thigh. Stacy just tried to ignore the other two, feeling incredibly awkward. She was just glad that she'd escaped more or less unscathed.

Finally Matt noticed the cab had stopped, and he peered over his shoulder at Stacy. "Stace... work hard tomorrow. Make your parents proud." And by parents he was referring to him and the giggling alcohol influenced one.

Stacy nodded, pushing the door open and sliding out, just catching sight of Amy sliding into Matt's lap as she shut the door behind her. She shook her head, running up the stairs of her apartment. Those two were insane.

* * *

AN: so the next chapter is about Dave and Trish business date.. what will happen.. this story is gonna be interesting... :)


	6. Chapter 5 - Day 4

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 5: Day 4 (Monday)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Randy, Maryse, Stacy, Adam, Jeff, Trish and Dave_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**Thanks to: **Maryeemeeh, TrishOrton, Undertaker1465 and CrazyFool65 for reading and reviewing my fic.. :)

**AN: You Guys really amaze me! Your review gave me the mood to post Day 4 so this is the 1st day of the week before Randy's Store will be open.. Many will happen I assure you that.. and I know you miss Jeff/Trish interaction.. Just hold on to ur seat cause that Great Moment will come.. Promise.. I Just want to make things fall in its proper place.. lolz! Im blabbering again.. hahaha! This Chapter will be a start of someones relationship… who? Find out.. o well READ and REVIEW.. thanks! :) **

**~x~o~x~o~**

This was the last stretch before the store opening at the end of the week. Randy arrived at work, early as usual. He was accustomed to the stunned glances from his subordinates and carried on, going to his office. He was crossing along the main area on the top floor, searching for that familiar face, when suddenly someone popped up in front of him.

"Randy. How are you this morning?" Randy looked down at Maryse and faintly smiled. "I'm doing good." He returned to looking about for that certain person, his lack of interest in Maryse making the woman's lips twitch, clearly displeased.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Stacy woke up, feeling _terrible_(no doubt from the night before) and peered blearily at the clock, before crying out and leaping out of bed. Oh no! She was going to be late for work. She quickly took a bath, threw on her clothes, grabbed her empty things, and raced out the door.

"The party was great the other night," Maryse tried again to catch the other's attention, "You know… you know how to create a good time." Maryse raised a hand to gracefully sweep part of her hair from her eyes, staring at Randy with warm desire.

"Yeah…" Randy replied, not even listening, "Listen, I need to get to work. You know how it is, busy week." He stepped on by the other, going straight to his office, more than a little disappointed that he hadn't gotten to see Stacy.

Maryse huffed under her breath and went to her desk wondering what lengths she'd have to go to to get what she wanted.

Stacy stopped running when she got close to work, and struggled to catch her breath as she fixed her hair. Then, she walked casually into the building. Maybe no one would notice… She wasn't _that_late.

"Ah, there you are!" There was a man sitting in Stacy's chair at her desk when she finally got there and he grinned widely.. "For a second I thought I scared you off without even meeting you." A laugh erupted from him.

Stacy blinked, then flushed, then bowed, not knowing who the man was, but knowing that she was probably in trouble now, since she was late. "I'm Stacy Keibler , nice to meet you. … I'm so sorry for being late." She bowed again.

There was another round of laughter from the man. "Oh, it happens. Don't worry about it. I'm Adam Copeland, your new master. …AHAHAHA. Just kidding." he sighed with a smile but then realized he was in the other's seat. "Oh, oops!" he hopped up from the chair.

Stacy smiled tentatively at the cheerful man. "So… you're my boss?"

"Oh I guess that's the 'technical' name but I don't want you to worry about titles. Let's just say I'm your…" Adam thought for a good word, "partner - your comrade." He poked Stacy in the side. "So don't go calling me boss or sir."

"Yes si-" Stacy began, "I mean… Yes…?" She was so polite to everyone that she knew she was going to find a real challenge. Still, if first impressions meant anything… she had a feeling she was really going to like her knew boss. Partner. Comrade.

Adam grinned at her and clapped his hand on Stacy's shoulder as he began to half push, her half walk with her. "Well today is an important day. With the store opening and all we have lots to do. I'm glad you're at least here to help me."

"I… I hope I can help," Stacy replied, trying to seem more confident than she felt, still unsure of what it was she'd be helping with. "Where are we going?"

"To the big guy's office of course. We're pretty much planning the whole thing with him. You've met him, right?" he was leading them to a familiar place.

Stacy froze. "The b…b…big-" They were going to be working with _Randy_? Directly?

Adam chuckled right as they turned into that black hallway with the door at the end. "He doesn't bite, just barks." They arrived at the door and the Adam pressed the single button on the wall.

Randy was within, lost in his paper work when he heard the little ring. The camera into the hallway showed Adam and… her. Randy didn't have secretary to let them in, so he buzzed the door open. Adam heard the humming noise and winked at Stacy before pushing it open. Inside was a vast marvelous office with the eye boggling view of the city. There was an area of couches and chairs and part that was a broad desk with… Randy.

Stacy's breathe caught in her throat as she stumbled forward, behind Adam, unable to take her eyes off of Randy. The magnificence of the office was lost to her as she was led inside, and finally she realized that she had to be staring and lowered her eyes, focusing on her shoes instead.

"Stacy!" Adam had the biggest smile and as Randy stood and headed around the desk to greet them he gave the owner a big teddy bear hug. Randy's gaze was drawn to the other standing there. Once out of the hug, Adam swept back to Stacy. "Have you met her yet, Randy?" Now a gentle smile met his handsome features, as he really just couldn't look away from the girl, who was currently looking at the ground. "Yeah… we have. Nice to see you again, Stacy."

Stacy's gaze flickered back up to meet Randy's and she smiled weakly. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Orton."

"Well look, a happy reunion!" Adam threw his arms briefly in celebration. Randy laughed a bit at his gesture. But they needed to get down to business now. "Well, I received the list of possible performers you sent me," he said, retrieving his thick binder dedicated solely to the opening. Adam motioned for Stacy to sit down at the little sitting area. She nodded, smiling at Adam's silliness, and sat down in the chair that was offered.

Adam plopped down on the couch and Randy sat in an adjacent chair to Stacy's. "Which of these artists were you leaning towards?"

Adam didn't even have to think. "J-Lo! What do you think, Stacy?"

She stared. "J-Lo? Seriously?" She had no _clue_ that this party was going to be _that_big. Or that Randy had connections to someone like her.

"Looks like she agrees!"

Nodding, still wide-eyed, she cleared her throat, trying to calm down. "So you could really get… anyone?"

Adam lifted his hand to his mouth as if he was going to tell Stacy a secret, but his voice was more of a loud whisper. "Yah, we've got all the top artists on that list. This is Randy's first clothing store. We gotta make sure he gets the best." Randy found himself feeling quite embarrassed as he always hated being put on any type of a pedestal, and Stacy's reaction was exactly what he didn't want - awe, but he was amused by the expression on the younger woman's face. "Is there anyone in particular that you like?" He questioned.

Blushing, thinking about the posters that were still all over her walls at her parents house, Stacy cleared her throat again. "Um.. …"

Randy smiled at the evident color on Stacy's cheeks.

"Well J-Lo or… Beyonce," Adam whispered to Stacy, clearly trying to influence her decision, "J-Lo~"

"…Maroon 5?" Stacy finally forced out, and Randy's smile widened as he sat up more in his seat, liking that idea. "Oh, I really like Maroon 5." He realized what he said and for some reason regretted it, glancing at Stacy. But he then quickly wrote that down. "The Maroon 5 it is." Adam frowned a bit but laughed it off. "Fine, the girl wins." They could always get J-Lo next time.

"You mean, we really…" Stacy trailed off. She had a huge crush on Adam Levine…

Adam nodded at Stacy. "Yeah, everyone wants to perform for Randy's big night. We just have to choose."

"All right well, that's all I needed today." Randy finished, standing up. Adam stood up too and patted Stacy on the back for the good work done. He them began to head to the door since business was over.

Stacy stood up as well, surprised that they were already finished. All she'd had to do was pick from a list of gorgeous celebrities? She was still waiting for her job, to get… hard.

"Oh wait a second, Stacy. I need to talk to you, make sure you're…" Randy had to think of a reason to speak to the other alone, "Settling in alright." Adam raised an eyebrow and looked between the two. "Oh, okay, well then I'll just be getting on my merry way. I see how it is, Randy." He made a fake sniffle noise as he opened the door and left, his last words of "He just doesn't appreciate me anymore" following. Randy grinned a bit at the now closed door before turning to Stacy. "Please sit down again."

She opened her mouth to protest as Adam left, but nothing came out, and the door closed, the slam echoing ominously as Stacy returned to her chair.

Randy stayed standing and slipped a hand within his pocket. Now he was trying to figure out why he asked for Stacy to stay. Well he knew why… but it didn't make it any easier. "So… did you enjoy the food the other night?" He remembered his awkward offer to take Stacy out to his favorite restaurant.

Stacy nodded, trying not to seem too awkward as she avoided the other's gaze. "It was amazing… You throw great parties, Mr. Orton."

Randy was hoping the other would have said the food sucked so this next sentence wouldn't seem forward or suggestive. "Well if you wanted to taste even better food…" he was pacing now to calm himself, "There's this small place down the street that I like… to eat at." He stopped moving and stared at Stacy. "I mean, it'd only be to make sure you feel uh… welcome… and all."

She looked up at Randy, eyes widening. Of course, one man asking a coworker to eat with them wasn't weird at all, and obviously Randy didn't know about Stacy's inappropriate thoughts. "Y-d…" She took a breath, trying to calm herself. "Sounds cool." Cool? Why did she sound like an idiot every time she opened her mouth in front of this man?

Randy just wanted to sink into a chair and exhale all of that nervousness. He was so ecstatic that Stacy agreed, but then again he was the other's boss, and it didn't sound like a date. "Okay, does tomorrow during lunch sound good?" Keeping it at lunch was more work official.

"That's… sounds perfect," Stacy replied awkwardly. During work, of course, not a date.

"Alright then, that's all unless… you want to ask me anything?" Randy arched his eyebrow enquiringly.

The younger woman stood up, shaking her head quickly. "Thank you, sir," she said, politely.

Randy walked her to the door, even opening it for her. But before the younger one could walk out he placed his hand on the frame of the door. "Stacy, just because I own this company, I don't want you to feel nervous around me." That was something he wanted for all his employees, but especially the other.

She nodded, flushing slightly at how close the other was. "Thank you…"

Randy lingered maybe a moment too long, admiring Stacy's soft features up close. _Just amazing_. Soon he stepped away to let her go though. "See you around."

Nodding again, unable to speak, Stacy struggled to keep her whole face from flushing. Randy was so handsome, it took her breath away. She didn't know that really happened… outside of the books she loved so much.

And now he waited for the other to leave but she hadn't yet and Randy wondered if there was something on his face. He unconsciously licked the corners of his mouth just to make sure.

The sight of the other's tongue meant a lost battle for Stacy, who immediately flushed darkly and turned on her heel, fleeing the sexy man in the doorway.

Randy frowned at her urgent escape and went to look at the wall mirror above his mini bar. There was nothing there. He shrugged and went back to work.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Maybe a small hope simmered in him, or maybe he just wanted to take a walk, but Jeff found himself strolling through the park. Every now and then he'd glance about to the benches, his heart racing for a second as he saw a figure... but then disappointment would come when it was just an old man... a woman smoking her cigarette... some teenager taking a nap... He sighed, and walked on when- Oh! Is that her?! But as soon as he actually looked at the person he frowned. Jeff for that instant was distracted, and hadn't seen the looming tree in front of him until he ran smack right into it. He gasped and shook, and brushed off his clothes and patted his cheek, hoping no one saw that. He went to curse at the tree and scold it, when he saw a bright orange flyer...

_OPEN PHOTOGRAPHY GALLERY_

TUESDAY, 10-23

He ripped the flyer off, staring more closely at it. He was always up for any art shows. With a small smile, he tucked the paper into his pocket, sidestepping the tree and continuing on his way. Photography, too... how exciting.

**~x~o~x~o~**

When Trish got home from work, she took a quick shower, then dove into her closet/room to find something good to wear on her… thing with Dave. She tried on several outfits, trying to find one that made her look good but not _too good_. She didn't want the other man getting the wrong idea, after all.

Right on the dot of 7 P.M., Dave called Trish's cell. He had been sitting in his car outside the model's apartment building for at least fifteen minutes already. In the passenger seat of his fire red corvette, he had a bouquet of flowers. The phone was ringing, once, twice….

Trish stumbled out of the closet in the fifth or so outfit she'd tried on and lunged across her bed to grab her phone. "Hello?"

A pleased smile came to him immediately upon hearing that lovely voice. "Trish.. ready for the evening?"

"Of course," Trish replied, looking herself over frantically in the mirror, wanting to make sure everything was in place, "I've been looking forward to it."

"Good. It's going to be excellent. I'll be waiting in my... red corvette," he made sure to accentuate his words when informing the other of what type of car he had. Then he hung up, turning on the radio for some soft background noise.

Trish laughed a little to herself, more amused than impressed by the others car, and fixed her hair one last time in the mirror. She'd finally settled on some black pants that she knew made her ass look fabulous, and a striped sweater. Nothing fancy, but... she looked good. She grabbed a jacket, slipped on some shoes, and walked out the door and straight to the shiny red car.

When Dave saw Trish approach, he unlocked the doors and waited for her to get in. He reached over to pick up the flowers, getting ready to present them. Trish walked gracefully to the car, smiling Dave waiting for her. "Right on time." She slid easily into the plush leather seat.

Dave's hooded, dark stare clung right to Trish, admiring silently how captivating she looked. And the scent that newly entered his car was one to die for. He inhaled for a second, indulging in the pleasantry of having the model right there beside him. "Of course. Wouldn't want to be late for you." He revved his car, showing off as the engine roared to show how much horsepower he had in this baby. He then extended his hand, "These are for you," holding out the flowers.

Trish ducked her head, hiding an amused smile, as Dave was clearly showing off. "Oh, thank you," she took them, looking up, slightly surprised. They were beautiful, and she genuinely smiled, this time, taking them from the other to inhale the delicate smell.

And if Dave had one of those secret cameras in the lapel of his jacket, he'd take a picture of that sight. He turned to the road though, and pressed the gas, his car lurching forward and speeding off~ "How was your day then? Busy with shoots?" he had a side smirk, his hand on the manual stick as he shifted gears as he soared on the street.

"I spent the day doing go-sees, actually," Trish replied, fumbling to buckle her seat belt, "It went well, I booked several jobs. But it was tiring."

Dave nodded, barely listening. Right now his mind was on one thing. After dinner...

For the rest of the ride, the jazz radio station filled the silence until they came to the restaurant. It was a five star restaurant, one of the top places in the city. In fact, it was located on the top floor of a well-known hotel. The valet opened their doors, and Dave stepped out, tossing the keys to the man and watched Trish get out of the car, wanting to appreciate every movement.

Trish carefully climbed out of the car, laying the flowers down in her seat, and walked around to meet Dave. "Nice choice," she said, beckoning to the restaurant. She'd been there once before, and was more than impressed with the food and service.

He knew the other would think that, and a very self-satisfied curl to his lips occurred. In the building, he went for the elevators, pressing the button as one immediately opened. He stepped inside, and the leering look he held fixated once again on the more than appealing model.

Trish followed behind Dave and stepped into the elevator, only mildly apprehensive. She purposefully stood not too close to the other, not knowing if her paranoia was justified or not, but just in case… it was better not take a risk.

Sure the temptation was there… elevator… Alone… but Dave was a gentleman. He wouldn't try anything before the dinner. So he stood there, tall and straight, merely viewing from his side-glance. It did seem like a long time for the elevator to reach the top 24th floor, but they did, and when the door slid open, the restaurant was there. There were windows on all sides of the floor, giving a magnificent view of the city around them.

Trish breathed a small sigh of relief when they reached the top floor. Not that she really thought that Dave would do anything, but something about the looks the other man was giving her were putting her on edge. She stepped out of the elevator, looking around appreciatively at the view. "Wow..."

A host greeted them right away, ushering them to the nice table Dave reserved. It was beside the set of windows that overlooked the river. When they were seated, Dave didn't look at the menu and instead told Trish. "Order anything you want. Drinks... appetizers... don't be shy."

"If you're sure it's alright," Trish replied with a smile. She read through the extensive menu, looking for something that would be delicious but not really add to her waist line.

Dave was more so hoping he would order some wine, but he could do that himself. When the waiter returned, he placed in an order for one of the more expensive bottles. He then pretended to browse at his menu, his nearly black eyes taking in how the other's own eyes drifted along, contemplating. And then how her slender fingers held the menu...

Smiling at the wine selection, Trish continued to browse the menu, finally settling on a dinner salad and a small steak. Then she looked up, immediately noticing Dave's eyes on her.

When their gazes connected, a gradual smile raised to Dave's lips as his chin was slightly down turned. He lifted his hand to the empty wine glass, his finger circling the rim casually. Trish matched the other's smile, before turning to gaze out the window at the amazing view.

The waiter came moments later with their chilled wine, pouring them both a glass before taking their orders. Dave ordered the shrimp pasta with a house salad. When the waiter left, he reached out for the basket of bread, taking a thick slice and picking up the knife. "Bread?"

"Maybe just a small piece..." Trish's nose twitched at the smell of the freshly baked bread. It smelled absolutely amazing, and it was something she so rarely indulged in.

Dave dipped the knife in the perfectly molded butter, and gently spread it along the warm bread. He then held the piece out for Trish, hoping for that small brush of hands.

Trish took the bread carefully, with a smile of thanks, and took a small bite, her smile widening as she chewed. It was amazing, and her eyes drifted closed as she savored it.

Oh, that was an expression of pure ecstasy, and Dave's lips parted only a little, imagining that he were the one to cause such an expression. This definitely caused curiosity of what other faces Trish could make... the zealous glint in his stare was obvious, had the other been looking, and Dave finally lifted his wine glass to his mouth, the liquid smoothly running past his lips.

"Mm..." Trish said, opening her eyes and setting the bread down on her plate. She then reached for her glass of wine as well and took a small sip.

Shit, Dave's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, and he straightened in his chair just to give some frictional appeasement to himself. Now he bit his lower lip, his hand gripping the stem to his glass, watching Trish. His eyes sharpened in on a bit of wine that managed to slip past and form at the corner of the other's mouth. He took this opportunity to reach his hand across the table, his thumb just grazing along the side of those full, soft lips, wiping away the drop of wine.

Trish jerked slightly at the other's touch on her lips, blinking in surprise, and leaned back slightly, licking his lower lip self-consciously. "Thank you," she said, taking another, larger sip of the wine, swirling the glass between her fingers. She never drank, more than a sip here or there to be polite, but something about Dave's intense eyes on her made her nervous.

As he retracted his thumb, he raised to his own mouth, tasting the wine and a bit of something else... Trish. But soon the food was brought to them, the waiter set the plates diligently on the table before them. Dave nodded to the waiter and picked up his fork, inwardly glad Trish was drinking up. The waiter took the initiative to refill their wine glasses as well.

"Oh, this smells wonderful," Trish said, eager to have something to think about besides Dave. She slowly cut into the steak and began to eat, carefully savoring each bite. She glanced up at Dave occasionally, more to see if the other was looking at her, or concentrating on his meal as well.

Dave was going to go for the old turnaround trick... which was to not pay much particular attention to Trish. He wasn't completely oblivious to how the other was tensing. So to let Trish drop her guard, he simply ate his food, commenting here and there on how the sauce was creamy, or how the shrimp melted in his mouth, or how the salad was perfectly crispy and fresh.

Relaxing slightly as the meal progressed, Trish had to admit that she was enjoying herself. The food was just beyond delicious, and it was nice to be out with a handsome man, someone besides Randy, for a change.

Dave finally asked the one business question, to call it a business gathering instead of what he preferred-a date. "What do you do with Randy as a partner?" he slid a warm piece of pasta into his mouth, finally settling his line of vision back onto Trish.

"Well," she responded, once she'd finished chewing a bite of salad, "I help design the clothes for the Bolero line... and help run the whole fashion aspect of the company." She took another small sip of wine. It was very good, obviously expensive, and she tried to ignore the fact that she was enjoying it a bit too much.

"Hnn…" he made the obligatory receptive noise, and really just wanted to get the hell out of here and move onto the after dinner party. "Any dessert?" he asked, nodding to the small menu of goods, hoping that the other would decline.

"I shouldn't..." Trish replied, glancing at the menu hesitantly. She was sure that anything this restaurant served would be well worth it, but… she always had to think about his s-line.

"Then don't be tempted," Dave said, wanting to leave, waving over for the waiter to come. When they did, he asked for the check. Now there was just a bit of wine left, and Dave himself picked up the bottle, tipping it and watching the rest of its contents pour into Trish's glass. He'd barely touched his own wine, so the glass was mostly full.

Trish shook her head, "Thank you, but I've already drunk more than I should." She smiled politely, shifting in her seat. Her stomach was full and happy, but she was definitely ready to go home.

Dave's lips for the first time lowered into a frown. "Drink." This time it was more demanding, and he even slid the glass further towards Trish. To lead the way, he raised his glass and began to down his own sweet wine.

Trish blinked, surprised by Dave's sudden change in mood, and lifted her glass slowly, taking a small sip. She supposed it was rude of her, considering how much the bottle had probably cost, but... She didn't drink for a reason.

The previously complacent demeanor returned, and he sat back in his chair, his portion of the alcohol drained. The waiter had his check, and he took out cold, hard cash. Several large bills were placed on top of the receipt. Now as he waited a bit impatiently for Trish to finish, he briefly formulated the rest of the night. He'll drive the model home... walk her up to her apartment.. and.. Yes…

It took a few minutes, but Trish finally finished the glass, wanting to leave Dave happy as the night ended to ensure that Randy would have his investor. "Ready," she said with a smile.

Time for the fun and games to begin... in the car, each thing on the road set Dave off-passing under the bright street lamps along the side of the road sent vivid flashes of Trish's mouth open and ready, fluidly swerving between cars that honked formed into aching needy noises, and green lights were the climactic moments. Oh how Dave couldn't wait.. his corvette had pulled into the parking lot of the building and he found a spot near the door. As he turned the engine off, the silence enveloping, he glanced over to the model. "I'll walk you up."

"Okay," Trish replied, getting out of the car, holding onto the bouquet of flowers. She walked slowly up the stairs, tugging her keys out of her pocket.

The building Trish lived in was nice, but that wasn't the top on Dave's list to pay attention to. As he followed behind Trish, he just now noticed how those pants were snug in all the right places. "You live by yourself?" as far as he knew Trish did, but he was just checking.

"I do," Trish replied, "I like my space..." She paused, just outside of her door, and turned to face Dave. "Well, thank you for this evening," she said smiling as to flash her smile at the other, "I had a really nice time."

Dave made a sort of small frown. "Actually Trish.. I was wondering if I could use your bathroom." His thick eyebrows upturned into a hopeful manner.

Trish hesitated, but the other man hadn't made any moves on her, had barely touched her the entire night. Maybe it was the wine impairing her judgment, but she chose to nod, with a smile, and unlock the door, leading the other man inside. "The bathroom is this way," she said, turning on lights.

But then there was a rustle of fabric, jingling of dropped keys, and most importantly the resonating echo of the slammed door. Not a second of protest could be had before the rich businessman had his pair of wanton lips assailing along the model's smooth jaw line eagerly. A daring hand slipped right down to slide slowly down her hip.

Trish jerked away, completely caught off guard. "Dave, don't-"

Those helpless words were lost in his mind, the only sound he seemed to hear was his own heavy breathing. He bared his teeth, a feral growl rumbling out as he tugged at the lobe of Trish's ear. His hand had dragged further and around to let his fingers slightly sink into the her ass, while his other one tugged at the hem of the striped sweater, and he pushed Trish against a wall.

Trish trembled under the others touch, and she pushed hard at his chest. "Stop, Dave!"

Dave was pushed back some, and he lashed a malignant glare at Trish. "Don't kid yourself. You know you want this... for the investment.. for ROE.." He knew this was downright dirty, bringing in Randy's company, especially since he knew how close those two were. He raised his hand to touch Trish's cheek soothingly, his other hand pressing her to the wall, his stare still harsh.

Trish tried harder to pull away, cringing at Dave's caress. "I'm not some whore for the company," she spat, trying to hide the fact that on the inside her mind was beginning to scream in fear. It would be all too easy at this point for the larger man to take what he wanted. How could she have been so stupid?

Rolled his eyes at how foolish that remark was, Dave smirked. "Why else would Randy allow tonight to happen.." he leaned in, his warm breath invading the surface of her chin. "He only cares about his company, and knows you're the quickest way to earn investors.. so admit it.." his fingers grasped at Trish's chin to force the other to meet his intent gaze.. "..you're just a whore. A Bolero _whore_." And then the next instant, his lips were smashing a searing kiss onto Trish's.

Trish knew that nothing Dave was saying was right, that none of it made any sense, but hearing those words still felt like being stabbed through the heart. It wasn't the first time she'd heard this, but it was the first time it had been said so venomously, and with such ill intent. She twisted, trying to get away from Dave, lips clamped tightly together, and whimpered loudly.

When that pleading whimper hit the air, it urged Dave more, bringing him to let his other hand move into action. First he pushed that jacket off of Trish shoulders, and immediately yanked at that sweater, fumbling to dispose of it. Not wanting to break the kiss, he used his strength to tug roughly, the material stretching until finally it tore, leaving the skin beneath for viewing, or for Dave's case... touching. His long fingers assaulted the span of Trish's flat stomach, enjoying the hotness of her skin.

The sound of ripping fabric brought what was coming into reality for Trish, and tears that she fought unsuccessfully began rolling down her cheeks. She struggled more, trying to break free of his grasp so that she could run- somewhere- but the other was holding her still, against the wall. "Don't do this, please," she begged, still trying to push the other away.

"Why not?" Dave retorted, his voice deep with an unpleasant salacity. "You're just so sexy Trish… without even trying..." He dragged the flat of his tongue slickly up Trish neck, savoring her taste, making the other cringe. The hand on that lower stomach of the models first, squeezing uncaringly before fumbling at the zipper with the noise of metal being pulled down. His hand was now breathing within her pants, touching the material of his under garment without any hesitance.

Trish was crying freely now, begging the other to stop, but nothing was working. The feel of Dave's horrible mouth on her throat, and the hand that was violating her, touching her most intimate areas, was the most sickening feeling she'd ever felt, and she cried out for help even though she knew no one would be able to hear her.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Randy was already lounging in his silk pajama bottoms, resting on his bed with the news on low volume. He glanced at the clock. It was after 10, and hadn't received a phone call for an update from Trish at all. There was a worry residing in him, and he anxiously checked his phone again... nothing. Knowing he couldn't take it anymore, he picked it up and speed dialed his friend.

Dave was becoming a bit irritated by now from all these cries. Any other person would be _jumping at_ the chance to have him do this. "Shut u-" but his voice halted as suddenly a loud song began to play... coming from the front pocket of Trish's pants.

The cheery sound of an old song, a favorite of Trish's, her special ringtone for Randy, distracted Dave enough that he loosened his grip on her. Trish immediately snatched her arm back and smacked Dave _hard in_ the face, forcing the man to stumble backwards, and the sound of the slap resounding through the room. Before Dave could react, Trish scrambled for the phone. "Randy? Randy, Randy," she blubbered, clinging to the phone, 'Randy, I'm sorry, Help me, please," she said, slightly hysterically.

At once, hearing that frantic voice through his phone made his heart lurch with worry and fear, and he hopped out of his bed. "Trish, Trish... calm down. I'm here. I'm talking to you. What are you saying?" he had that dreaded feeling on what Trish was going to tell him.

Dave wiped his hand along his cheek, trying to smear away that stinging pain. He gave Trish a reproachful scowl, and clenched his fist. What was she _doing_?

Trish whimpered into the phone, knowing that Dave was only a few feet away, and that any moment his _dirty_ hands would be back, "I'm sorry, I've messed up your plans, I don't think Dave's a good investor," she said, trying to think of _anything_ to say to get Dave to just _leave_, "He hurt me, he's..."

Randy _knew that_ man was a creep. He only cared about getting Trish. He searched around for a shirt to just throw on. He was going to speed his way over to his friend. "Trish... don't apologize. I should've known from the start. I'm coming! Where are you?!"

Dave released a frustrated noise, the sound of it making Trish whimper, but he couldn't do anything… not with Randy on the other end of the phone, listening. He glowered at Trish, not able to believe that things had turned out like this.

Randy heard something other than Trish in the background, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My apartment," Trish whimpered, "Please, he won't leave." She slowly sank down to the floor, curling into a ball, clutching the phone tightly, trying to protect her body any way that she could from the lecherous ass standing only a few feet away, no doubt waiting for the perfect time to attack.

His game was up. He watched in distaste as Trish pathetically sank down, and Dave shook his head. "You're a disappointment. I thought you'd be a good investment." With one last look -since it sounded like Randy was coming- he opened the door and left, forcing it to close loudly behind him.

Trish sobbed in relief when she heard the door slam shut, but didn't move from her place on the floor until Randy arrived, the whole time just praying that Dave wouldn't change his mind and return.

Randy used the set of keys he had, opening the door hastily and stepping inside. The lights were on, and he urgently raked his eyes about, but realized... there was a figure nearby on the floor. When his eyes landed on the other, crumpled to the floor in that fetal position. Randy hurried over and pulled Trish up into his arms. "Trish! I'm here! I'm here, Trish..."

Trish jerked away, looking up at Randy with tear-filled, frightened eyes, but she relaxed once she realized who it was, falling into the other arms, and burst into hysterical sobbing, finally knowing that she was safe. She tried to tell Randy what had happened, but her words just came out as sobs.

Randy's face was pained, and he wiped at those endless tears the best he could. At the failed attempt, he gently cradled Trish's head into his shoulder, to let his sweatshirt soak up the tears. "Trish.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have let you be the one to go tonight. In fact I shouldn't have even done anything with that shithead after the party." He began to guide them slowly over to the couch.

Trish took deep breaths, trying to calm her sobs, "I'm so stupid, I never should have let him in. If you hadn't called, he... He would have…" Trish clung to Randy, sitting beside her on the couch before curling up in his arms.

"Shh.. shh.. don't blame yourself." He didn't want Trish to blame herself.. That's what happened with her previous relationship, and Randy sure didn't want it to happen this time. It wasn't her fault at all. "You're safe. He's not going to go near you ever again.." he lightly rubbed Trish's back in circular, calming motions.

"He said such... horrible..." Trish sniffled, pressing her face against Randy's chest, letting his heartbeat calm her slightly. "...What if he comes back?"

"He won't. I won't let him near you. And trust me, I'm sure he fears my power more than his desire to hurt you again.." he let his fingers run through Trish hair.

"I'm not a whore," Trish whispered after a few moments of silence, more to convince herself than for any other reason, as Dave's dirty words ran through her mind over and over.

Randy's breath hitched at those words... he knew especially how that word affected Trish. "No no.. you're not.. you're not one.. you're an Angel Trish.. A beautiful Angel." His arms tightened briefly around the other comfortingly.

Shaking her head, Trish sniffled, bringing a shaking hand up to wipe at her tears, "I feel so dirty... If I'm an angel, I have black wings…"

Randy pressed his cheek against Trish's hair as he shook his head a little. "Just sleep now.. sleep.. tomorrow morning.. will be a new day. You can take a bath.. I'll make you breakfast... it'll be better..."

Trish continued to cry off and on, finger's tangled in Randy's shirt, until finally exhaustion from the entire experience caught up with her and fell into uneasy sleep. Randy gently picked her up and carried her to her wide bed. He very carefully removed the ruined clothing, a reminder of what had happened, and disposed of them, and slipped some pajama pants onto the sleeping angel, before sliding into bed beside her and pulling Trish back into his strong arms.

Sighing, Randy ran his fingers through Trish hair, tracing his fingers over the tear stained cheeks, and eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

AN: what do you think will happen to Dave? What about Trish will she be ok after what Dave done to her.. Will Randy push through with that lunch with Stacy? o well.. wait for the next chapter.. to know.. READ and REVIEW.. :)


	7. Chapter 6 - Day 5

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 6: Day 5 (Tuesday)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Randy, Maryse, Trish, Chris, Stacy, Matt and Jeff_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**THANKS TO:**

**Undertaker1465**: for finding time to read and review every chapter.

**Maryeemeeh**: I really love reading your review.. it makes me happy that you like how the story is flowing.. i know u are waiting for Jeff/Trish moment.. it will come.. and I promise you will love it.. and I just want to tell u that im waiting for your fic to be update.. ;) thanks again for supporting this fic..  
**  
TrishOrton**: Im sooo happy that u like that I made Trish and Randy best friends in this fic.. and im so happy that I gave justice to it.. and thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this fic..  
**  
wwe0chick5**: hi! Thanks for adding my story to ur favorite list.. and for having time to read and review..

**~xoxo~**

**AN**: Hello! Sorry for not updating.. so many things to do at work.. toxic week! Sorry for blabbing again.. so Dave really is a BAD news.. but I like him actually.. I just need his character for this fic.. lolz! Ok.. in this chapter.. One relationship will finally start.. its about damn time.. hahaha! Please don't be mad at me about Trish and Jeff.. I really need to put all things first before that epic moment.. like all people say.. SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST.. ;) and this story will only have 3 days (chapters) left.. so hold on to ur seats.. every chapter relationships will bloom.. I talk to much.. On to the story.. as always.. Read and Review.

**~x~o~x~o~**

The previous night, Randy had safely tucked Trish into her bed. He then immediately cleaned up the place, making sure to remove or fix anything that looked like it had been displaced from the… incident. A string of profanities would always leave his mouth as he thought of that bastard. If Randy ever saw him…  
That morning, he had cooked Trish a simple, light breakfast. He made sure the other ate every bite, because his friend might not eat again for the rest of the day in this state. After assuring Trish that she was safe, and if she had any worries to call him immediately, he left for work.

By the time Randy got there, it was already mid-morning. He was very late, but he didn't care about that. His priority now became Trish's mentality and overall well-being.

Maryse stood up, deciding she needed a cup of tea. Randy hadn't arrived yet, and she was positive that he didn't have any meetings scheduled. She needed her daily dose of the CEO. As she began to walk to the snack room, a figure moved from the corner of her eye. She glimpsed over and saw Randy, just turning the corner towards his office. Why had he been late? Maryse's curiosity crackled like a campfire, and she forgot all about any tea.

Randy walked directly to his office, settled himself at his desk and began to view his tasks for the day. Although, as he stared at the list, he had to read the first line over and over as he kept wondering what Trish was doing now. Randy encouraged her to do whatever she needed, whether it was stay at home or go to work, or even to see a movie. He looked at the tasks again, but this time, it was a firm knock on his door that distracted him. The camera showed him that it was… Maryse.

Hoping it was just business matters, he buzzed her in. When Maryse stepped in, she closed the door, keeping her gaze intent on the very attractive man at his desk. "Randy… is everything okay? You were late."

Randy sighed a bit. He wasn't going to share what happened. "I'm fine. Just running late for no reason." His eyebrows furrowed just the tiniest bit as he watched Maryse gracefully approach the front of his desk. As he looked up, he met Maryse's gaze which of course focused on him.

"That's good, nothing is wrong. I was worried." Now Randy was barely listening to what Maryse was saying, centering more on how the other's fingertips slid along the smooth surface of his desk.

Soon Maryse was beside him, and Randy looked down at his thick planning book, pretending to be immersed in its content. "You shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big boy."

Now Randy felt pressure on his shoulder before a warm hand slid up towards his neck. "I know you can take care of yourself… but sometimes I wonder if you're tending to _other_needs that a man must have."

Randy knew exactly what Maryse blatantly hinted. And right now, actually not ever, did he need this from the Event Schedulist; especially when there were more pressing thoughts of concern in him. He reached up to remove Maryse's hand. "Maryse, I'm busy."

"Soon you will be," a soft giggle now floated out by Randy's ear, and there were two hands massaging his shoulders. "Randy… you always turn me away. I try and I try… but you just keep running. I think it's time you stop trying to get away, and look at what I can offer you. There's no one else that's good enough for you."

And now Randy really had enough. He was sick of it all. The little smiles, sneaky touches-he did not like it one bit. "Maryse! I don't want this!" he shrugged off Maryse's hand from him and stood up from his chair turning on her. "I don't want any type of intimate relationship with you! It's not that I don't see what you can offer me, I just don't _want_anything from you." He wasn't yelling or shouting at the other. He was merely raising his voice enough to be firmly heard and understood.

Maryse's insides were lodged in her throat as she didn't know what to say to that. What _could_ you say to that. Sorry? My bad? She shook her head though, and pursed her lips. "You're missing out, _boss_," she seethed, and with a huff she quickly walked off, ignoring the annoying frown pulling at her lips.

Randy deeply sighed and fell back into his chair, the wheels on it rolling for a second. Today was quite a crazy day. What was going to happen next? An earthquake?

**~x~o~x~o~**

After convincing Randy that she'd be fine and that there was no reason for her to miss work, Trish looked around her apartment for anything that might remind her of what happened last night. Randy must have cleaned things up, and Trish made a note to herself to thank the him. Still just seeing the wall that she had been pushed against brought back harsh memories, and Trish turned quickly, retreating to the bathroom.

She got into the shower and turned it on scalding hot and scrubbed every inch of her body, then scrubbed it again, trying to get off any residue that that horrible man might have left behind. She scrubbed her skin raw, trying to get at dirt that wasn't there.

Finally, when the water was running cold, she got out of the shower, shivering, and wrapped herself in a plush towel, then went to her closet room, hoping to cheer herself up. Maybe she'd go shopping later. One could never have enough clothes. Without hesitation, she selected an old, worn hoodie and jeans that she never seemed to get to wear anymore and slid them onto her slim body. These clothes were ones she wore regularly before she'd become rich.

Then she returned to the bathroom to fix her hair, deciding to go out.

Even though she kept assuring herself, just as Randy had assured her several times before he left, that Dave would not return, there was a nagging voice in her head telling her that she was too vulnerable alone in the empty apartment, so she gathered her things and walked out the door, eyes searching in the shadows outside her door for any sign of that horrible man.

She just started walking, with no destination in mind, but she eventually found her way to the park, and she continued to walk deep into the center of the park, towards that bench where she'd been sitting a few days ago, a few days ago before all of this had happened, and she was happy, and she'd first seen… Jeff.

It seemed a little bit silly now, all of the things she'd thought about when she'd seen the random painter. About how that was the sort of face that Trish would like to see when she woke up in the morning… the sort of man that would make her life really worth living. And after that, her fantasies that she had about what she'd do if she found love… the anonymous person in those dreams suddenly had a face.

But it was stupid, she told herself, as she walked over to the place where Jeff had been painting, because Trish wasn't meant for happiness. Not that sort. She knew this in her mind, but it was harder to convince her heart. She sat down in the grass, right where Jeff had been, and tried not to cry, as she lay back and watched the clouds.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Chris was once again outside, bundled up against the cold, looking for a place to sing, a place where someone might hear him. He finally settled on an area in the park near their home. He set down his bag, stretched a little, and then opened his mouth, letting the beautiful tones of his voice fill the sky.

Trish had practically fallen asleep when she heard someone in the distance begin to sing. The voice was deep, beautiful, and she slowly rose off the ground, brushing grass off of her shivering body, and looked around. Not seeing the person that the voice belonged to, she quickly began walking towards where she thought the voice was coming from, curious.

Finally she found the young man, who was standing by the sidewalk with a hat containing some random handfuls of change lying in front of him. He appeared to be lost in the song he was singing, something slow and sad, and Trish stood there, politely listening, and soon was swept up in the beautiful song as well.

When the song was over, the man immediately launched into a new song, and Trish dug a $100 bill out of her wallet and dropped it into the hat.

Chris's eyes drifted downwards to his hat, and saw the large bill sticking out of it. His song faltered, caught off guard, and he looked up to see who had given him the large sum of money, just as the clouds shifted and a bright beam of light illuminated Trish. Chris stared, mouth dropping open, and Trish, blinked, surprised that the other had stopped mid song.

"Trish?" He asked, stepping forward. Because she was in magazines and things, she did get occasionally recognized, so Trish nodded; only slightly surprised. Chris grinned widely, stepping forward. "My friend is in love with you."

"Oh," Trish said with a smile, "Would you like me to autograph something for them?" Her occasional fame embarrassed her, but that was what happened.

"No," Chris said, "I mean… my friend met you in the park the other day, sort of, and you're all he talks about now."

Trish's smile faltered. The only person she'd met in the park, 'sort of' was… "Jeff…" she breathed.

"Well, most people call him that, but…" Chris nodded, his grin only growing. "Yes, him. Can I get your number or something, so he can call you? I'm sure he'd be thrilled if he could talk with you."

"That's… that's very nice," Trish replied, feeling her heart race at the thought of talking with the artist, "…But…" but Trish had decided, during the walk, that she should just stay single, and avoid hurting anyone. She wasn't meant for relationships. Not anymore. "he wouldn't want me. Once we really met, he'd change his mind. I'm too… broken."

Chris didn't understand what she meant. "Of course he would, you're all he talks about, it-"

But Trish shook her head more insistently. "Thank you for your song, and… I… I have to go." Then she turned around and walked quickly off, towards home, blinking as tears fell silently down her cheeks.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Randy was ruffled from that encounter with Maryse. But more prominently his mind had been wired with Trish and how she was doing. She hadn't called him yet, but the thoughts were still there. Work had ended nearly an hour ago though, so he quickly packed his briefcase and left. On the bottom floor, he headed out the revolving glass door, noticing a few people still idly stayed. Outside he began to walk to the lot when he saw a familiar tall figure.

Stacy wandered outside after work and sat down on a bench, catching the last bit of sunlight before it set behind the trees. She stretched slowly, trying not to think about the one thing he wanted to- that Randy had never met her for lunch.

And that's when it snapped back to him. He had completely forgotten about lunch! How could he/? Well… he had had other things occupying his mind, but it wasn't too late, right? He stepped over and smoothly sat on the bench beside Stacy. He stared out at the falling light in the sky as well. "Today… I'm sorry about canceling… without even telling you."

"Oh," Stacy replied, flushing in surprise at Randy's sudden appearance, "It's okay, I mean… you're really busy…"

"Not right now. I'm off of work." He smiled a bit at Stacy, feeling really bad about missing today. There was still the night, though. "Are you hungry?"

Stacy nodded, "a little." The other seemed a little bit… less happy than usual, so Stacy smiled, hoping to make Randy feel at least slightly better.

Randy glanced at his watch knowing it wouldn't take that long to go to dinner. When he returned his attention back to Stacy, he noticed that smile and forgot for a moment about anything else. "Then let's go. I still want to know how you're adjusting." He stood up with his bag and gave Stacy a small grin of reassurance, then began to go towards the parking lot once more.

Stacy stood up and followed after Randy. "Okay…"

At his car, this time a smoky gray Ferrari, he pressed the button to unlock it, and then got into the driver's side.

Stacy gaped slightly at the car, but then, if Randy had connections with JLo and Beyonce, should she really be surprised? She hesitantly opened the door, then slipped inside.

The engine purred to life and Randy began to drive. The radio was on, playing the most popular of current hits. "How was your day then? Adams's treating you nicely, right?" He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat.

"Oh, Adam is very nice," Stacy replied, looking around in thinly veiled awe at the magnificent car.

Randy was pleased at that. He found most the workers for him were tight-asses and didn't appreciate Adam's humor and exuberance. "Good." The next song that came on the radio was by Maroon 5... When he was alone he usually sang to himself, and now he didn't realize he was singing along under his breath.

Stacy's gaze turned to Randy as the other began to sing under his breath. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up as the older man sang the lyrics.

He made a right turn, snagging a glance at Stacy, but then noticed that it wasn't just Adam Lavine's voice he was hearing... it was his own! "I'll ea-hehe..." he blinked, clearing his throat. "It must be because I'm hungry… just the song and…" That explanation was failing. "...Alright I usually sing... when alone."

Stacy giggled, noticing how cute Randy was when he was embarrassed. "You have a nice voice," she said shyly.

Randy almost missed the turn into the nearby parking for the restaurant, and had to hit a little bit harder on the brakes than he would have liked. "Ah.. thank you.." his voice sounded close to normal but within his heard had practically shot out of the car roof. Hoping that it was just the car blowing out warm air and not his cheeks burning on their own, he pulled into a parking space. "Alright.. here."

Stacy gripped tightly to the handle on the door of the car as Randy had to slam the breaks, and breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived safely in a parking space. She didn't know what to say, so she just got out of the car and waited for Randy to do the same.

Randy gathered himself, reminding his mind (mainly heart) that this was a business meal. Nothing more. Once he got that through his mind, he stepped out of his car, shutting the door and beeping it locked. He smoothed down the front of his shirt and straightened his jacket before heading to the entrance. It was a small place that was actually pretty rundown and not upscale at all. It stood alone by itself, small and shabby between two larger buildings. As they neared the entrance, loud noise could be heard from within.

Randy loved this place.

Stacy looked over at the small restaurant in complete surprise. It didn't seem at all the sort of place where someone like _Randy would_ go. It wasn't at all what she'd been expecting.

Inside, random Christmas lights were draped along the ceiling accompanied by many other random lamps on the tables and walls in different colors. The greeter shouted out a nice welcome, and Randy grinned widely, holding up two of his fingers. "Oh, company?" the person was surprised as he usually came by himself, but he just chuckled. They were lead over to a table and menus were immediately thrust into their hands.

Stacy took the menu, nodding her thanks, then glanced at it, and then around at the restaurant again. "This wasn't what I was expecting at all," she finally confessed, sure that Randy had noticed the way she was acting.

There was an actual small stage in the corner with a small group of people banging on some drums and hitting some cymbals, singing whatever came to mind. Randy expected Stacy's remark, but by bringing Stacy here... he really wanted to show his real self. "Well now you can get a glimpse at the real Randy. And... the food's _really good_ here. All of it," he informed Stacy with an extra excitement. Most of it was fried goodness, but who could complain about that.

There were certainly various delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Stacy's nose twitched in anticipation, and she smiled, giving the menu a better look.

The server came over, shoving large glasses of water in front of them. "Well cutie~ what can I get for you? A different drink? Our chef special? Wanna hop straight to dessert?" Randy just watched in amusement as he was talking directly to Stacy.

She couldn't help but giggle at the server, flashing him a wide smile, trying to hide her surprise, "Um, I..." she glanced at the menu again, hesitating, remember how Randy had made fun of her before for her appetite, "I'll just... have a... salad?"

Randy was actually on the edge of his seat (not really but within he was) in anticipation for how much Stacy would order. He wanted her to order a lot, which is why he took her here... so when that small, plain, boring word came from her mouth, he frowned and gave the other a concerned look. "Are you not feeling good?"

"Wh...what do you mean?" Stacy flushed, toying with her menu, "Lettuce is... very filling... and nutritious…" she trailed off as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Well if she wants a salad... what would you like Randy?" The waiter turned to him and Randy frowned a bit, but looked at his menu. "Alright I'll take the double stacker, the fried rolls, and the sampler platter with sausage..." and the list went on for a bit more, seeming to order half the menu. With every item that Randy ordered, Stacy's eyes seemed to grow wider. She couldn't believe that Randy would eat that much. Was he making fun of her?

"Okay! It'll be out for you soon so don't go eating the table~" the waiter flashed the two a wide smile before walking off.

Randy was merely planning ahead... he knew once Stacy saw all that food, she'd want to eat it. And Randy was not about to let his dat- _employeego_ home hungry... "So I know it's only been a couple of days, but are you settling in good enough?"

"I think so," Stacy replied, sipping her water, "I... I'm still not sure what I was hired to do exactly... to be honest." Sometimes it seemed like Adam was having too much fun telling jokes to actually tell Stacy what to do. And it had been too easy, so far. The job was pretty prestigious and hard to get, so there had to be _something_challenging to come.

Randy was sure this question would come up, and since he created the job for Adam... "Well for now, I would say it seems like not much because we already have most of the details for the Bolero opening set. But..." Now Randy hesitated in saying this as Stacy would be the first person for him to tell. He hadn't even told Adam. "…eventually I want to move you to the Programming Director, and Adam to a higher position." Now as he said this, he laid his eyes on Stacy wanting to know how she was going to react. In fact Randy wasn't sure about this move, until he actually said it...

"Oh...oh," Stacy answered, looking completely surprised. It was the last thing that she'd thought she'd hear, that Randy had planned a promotion for her before she'd even had a chance to prove her worth. "But..." he started, then shook his head slightly, regretting his words, "Well, then."

"Don't worry.. I'll make sure you're better trained. I just think.. more of the timing was off. Truthfully I wasn't expecting you'd be hired so soon," he chuckled, but it trailed off as he cursed at himself. To help with the heat annoyingly rising in him, he rolled his shoulders and slid his jacket off, taking it and folding it beside him in the booth. He then rolled up the sleeves to his baby blue button up shirt.

Stacy tried to keep her eyes where they belonged but they kept drifting over Randy's body, at least, the parts she could see. "Ah, I'm... sorry?" She didn't learn how to have conversations like this in school. Yes. She could blame her awkwardness on that.

Randy laughed again and took a drink of his water, his slightly open collar showing how his Adams apple bobbed. Before he set the drink down the waiter returned, balancing seven plates. "Here's your food~!" He began to set it all on the table.

"Wow..." Stacy breathed, looking over the vast array of food, all of it smelling incredible. She couldn't keep her stomach from growling again, and she looked down as the pitiful looking salad was placed in front of her with a small frown. She never thought she'd be trying to impress a guy by starving herself.

Randy frowned himself, maybe too obviously. "Wow, this sure is a lot.. I don't know where to begin.. or how I'm going to finish it all.." he sighed, and picked up his large metal spoon, dipping into the nicely cooked rice with a fried egg on the top. There wasn't even space on the table to put a napkin.

Stacy watched Randy take the first bite of rice, and she licks her lips, leaning forward slightly, feeling the emptiness in her stomach more and more as the other chewed, obviously enjoying his meal. She frowned, grabbed her fork, and dug into her salad with more vigor than she was really feeling. "Delicious!"

Now Randy just couldn't hold back the hilarity of it all. "You can't be that serious. I said all their food was amazing... but..." he pushed the plate with a stuffed wrap over, cheese and other goodness oozing out of it.. "C'mon, Stacy… look at this… just eat it. It's calling for you." Randy nodded slowly, coaxing the other to just dig in.

"I..." Stacy looked up at the wrap, and at all the food on the table. It all looked so good, and it really _was_ridiculous, she could certainly eat a little bit without... She nodded, picking up her chopsticks, and helped herself to a bite of the cheesy goodness. "Oh..." it was so indescribably delicious; she couldn't help herself from snagging a second bite. And a third.

Now Randy was _very_pleased, and he went back to try a different dish, glancing at Stacy to make sure she was eating.

Once she'd tasted one dish, she couldn't help having at least one, or two, or three bites of everything else on the table. Eating happily, Stacy completely forgot that she was supposed to be hiding her voracious appetite from Randy.

Randy didn't want to break Stacy away from her little food adventure, but in a joking manner, he piped up the question, "Do you have a boyfriend Stacy? Because if you do I'm sure he loves cooking for you." It seemed like she'd eat anything, and Randy enjoyed that immensely.

That was the last question Stacy had been expecting, and she struggled immensely to swallow her food and not look completely embarrassed. "Um, I. No. No, I don't."

Even though it started as his own playful question, Randy's expression dropped to one of faint surprise. For some reason, it really struck him that hey... Stacy was _single_... on the market... free for the taking. "Ahem... well... if you... ever get one... uhh... he..." he didn't even know the end to this sentence, but words still stumbled out… "...I like to cook." What did that have to do with anything?

What was Stacy supposed to say to that? Of course, her mind was twisting what her boss was saying all around, and making her think that he was _hitting on_ her. "Cooking... that's a nice... hobby?"

Hobby... now she sounded like some grandma. "I guess.." he stared down back the food, and noticed there was plate in the corner that Stacy hadn't touched yet. "Oh! This is really good too. Try it." He motioned to the plate and immediately went to eating something else. How could he have said that... and what was he expecting… even if it was a mild hint, of course Stacy wouldn't think anything

Stacy had the sudden urge to tell Randy that she like him. It came out of nowhere and made absolutely no sense. First of all, why was that something her boss needed to know? Still, as she took a bite of the food Randy was offering, she couldn't help but wonder how Randy would react to the news.

There was an awkwardness hanging above them, and he tried to break it... "Met anyone.. at the office? Besides Adam?" he finally dared to look at the other across from him, now the odd lights in the restaurant seeming to create an effect on the other that just.. made Randy lose his senses for a split second. No it wasn't the lights, not of this place... it was just Stacy..

"A... a few people," Stacy tried to even remember who. It was hard to think these days when her mind was filled with thoughts of Randy. "Maryse?"

Randy's spoon clinked against a plate as he faltered his hand. "Oh... her..." he had nothing to say to that. What would he say? Oh yeah Maryse... she's always coming onto me, but I just keep blowing her off. Maybe I should actually tell her I'm not interested… in fact tell her that I much prefer someone else... No. That wasn't going to fall out of Randy's mouth.

"She... she certainly seems to like you," Stacy couldn't help saying, not knowing what else _to_say. After all, their boss was the only thing that she'd ever heard Maryse talk about.

The older man's eyes widened for a moment at the younger and he shook his head. "I know... but I don't like her," this sentence was flat and simple.

Stacy nodded. "I assumed... I mean... ..." She inwardly cursed herself for bringing up Maryse in the first place. Obviously, it wasn't something Randy would want to discuss.

"It's not because she's Maryse," Randy quickly corrected. And now as his thoughts formulated, he knew he couldn't use his excuse of 'I'm not interested on dating' anymore; because he wasn't. Not with Stacy entering his life. "Definitely not that.. she's just not my type..." his gaze kept flickering to the side and back to the younger one.

That statement made Stacy's heart skip a beat. Did Randy just say that? There was no way. It was stupid even to hope that maybe... "O...oh..." she said softly, "th...then you-"

"OH YOU FINISHED MOST OF IT!" Randy jumped in his seat, exhaling deeply as the waiter clapped his hands in pure joy. "You two are little eating machines..." He began to clear away the plates.

Stacy also jumped at the sound of the waiter's loud voice, and hastily drank some water, trying to hide behind the glass. This had to be the most embarrassing meal of her life. She supposed she should be relieved that it was almost over, but... that meant back to reality. A reality where she didn't see Randy nearly enough.

Randy watched the waiter leave and decided it would probably be best to leave now before anything else came out. "Ready to leave? Unless you wanted dessert." He was in the middle of gathering his jacket but still wanted the other to leave fully satisfied.

"Oh no, I'm... full..." Stacy stood up, partly disappointed that she hadn't been able to find out what Randy has to say, and partly relieved because she didn't want her stupid mouth to get in trouble.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Randy generously paid as they left to a chorus of cheers and goodbyes. Getting into his car he wanted a diversion from any dangerous topics. "So what'd you think?"

"The food?" Stacy asked, moving towards the car, "It was really delicious."

Randy was glad about that, of course, but it was an obvious answer. "Alright," he started his car, "Where do you live?"

"Wh..." Stacy flushed briefly, imagining Randy driving her home, Randy coming up for coffee... Randy sleeping over. "Uh..."

"Oh! Do you have a car back at the office?" How could he have assumed the other didn't.

"Oh, no, I don't!" Stacy exclaimed, embarrassed beyond words. "I live..." she quickly gave the other directions. It wasn't too far.

Randy nodded and headed off. This time he had the music on low but that only made him more aware of Stacy.

Stacy sat there quietly, watching the city fly past outside her window. She was afraid to speak anymore.

And before much time passed, Randy pulled his car to a curb nearby. He shut the vehicle off so now the quiet purr had even left them. A long moment ticked by when suddenly Randy spoke. "Can I walk you up?"

Part of Stacy wanted to run away, but a stronger part just wanted to sit there forever, so she did, until Randy asked to walk her up. She opened her mouth to decline politely, but the words "Yes Please," left her mouth instead. She got out of the car, just barely remembering to grab her bag.

Randy just wanted to redeem himself somehow so it wouldn't be awkward next time he saw the other. He stepped and walked alongside Stacy, briefly noting how their long strides were even.

Stacy fumbled in her pocket for her card key as they approached the door. She'd never been so glad that she'd finally move into her own place. How embarrassing would it have been if she still lived with her parents?

Randy glanced around the area nonchalantly. His heart began to ask for attention in his chest as it beat faster. He followed Stacy inside, wondering if he should just left at the main entrance.

"Um..." Stacy hesitated, honestly, trying to think of a reason to invite Randy up... "W...would you like some... coffee or something?"

Randy blinked at Stacy's invitation. He took a glance at his phone just in case he somehow missed a call. "Maybe a small cup," he smiled a little.

The other's reaction made it obvious that Stacy's invitation was weird, but she couldn't take it back, so she led the other up, just thankful that she was keeping her place neat. "Um… It's… I haven't lived here long, so it's a little.. Sparse?" She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

When the lights were switched on a smile immediately swept along his lips. He loved the simplicity of it. It just had the essentials. He slipped his coat off but wasn't quite sure where to put it.

Stay removed her coat and laid it over a chair, then took Randy's and put it down as well. "I'll go make the coffee…" She escaped to the kitchen, fumbling for her phone, and called Matt.

Randy peered around before settling down on the couch, an arm draping along the back.

Matt was enjoying a drink, standing outside on his small balcony when his phone began to vibrate. He looked at his phone raising an eyebrow at what Stacy might want. What if Amy had talked to her… he hesitated before finally answering it. "Hey what's up?"

"He's here. He's in my house," Stacy whispered, trying to hold the phone with her shoulder as she made coffee, "I don't know what to do!"

Matt stood up straight and took the glass from his mouth, For an instant he thought Stacy really was referring to Amy, but the panic in her voice and the last line thankfully rested his worries. "He's there?! Well what are you doing right now? Where is he?"

"He's in the living room, I'm in the kitchen making coffee… I shouldn't have brought him up, I just… I didn't want to say goodbye…"

Matt chuckled at his friend's infatuation. "Well just keep calm and try not to spill the coffee on him unless you want to wipe his pants… or get him out of his clothes quicker," he snickered.

"Quick…er…" Stacy's heart was beating so fast, and she felt like she couldn't breathe, "Who said anything about getting him n-naked?"

Matt burst out laughing. "Well don't keep talking to me. You're keeping him waiting."

"I hate you," Stacy replied bitterly, not appreciating the laughter or the lack of help. "Maybe I'll call Amy next time." The coffee was ready, so she poured two cups. "Bye Matt."

Matt wavered at the mention of Amy, but hung up knowing that Stacy would be calling him again.

Stacy pocketed her phone and walked out holding the cups, trying not to tremble with nervousness. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Randy sat up, removing his arm from the back of the couch. "Oh don't worry…" He couldn't think of any time where he'd been at someone else's home... this late... drinking coffee...

Stacy handed one mug to Randy, taking the other to sit as far as she could at the other end of the couch, which really wasn't that far due to the couch's small size, and blew on her coffee, trying to cool it off. Now was really when she could have used some _decent_advice from Matt.

Randy inhaled the scent a bit.. "Columbian?" …Okay, that was a really lame way to converse, but.. he had to say something.. to ignore how intimate this was. At least to him. It was certainly more intimate than his usual business settings.

Nodding, Stacy kept her attention on her coffee, trying to hide the fact that she had no clue. She sipped on her coffee, and then let out a soft cry of pain as it burnt her tongue.

Hearing that noise, Randy quickly set his mug down and automatically found himself closer to the other, reaching a gentle hand to tenderly touch Stacy's cheek as he tried to see if there was any damage. "You alright?"

Stacy jerked away from Randy's fingers on her cheek, looking at the other, afraid, before quickly masking the fear in her eyes with a smile. "Oh, I'm fine, totally fine. It's just a little hot." She immediately set down her mug, figuring that they would be safer with the hot liquid far away from her.

Randy found the blood within him pounding harder as his heart thumped in his chest. He didn't scoot back to his original position, and merely looked off to the side. "Stacy..."

Stacy was having trouble breathing at Randy's close proximity. "Y..yes?" She managed to gasp out. And Randy was unsure of what surged in him, to have no restraints, but the next moment he found his long fingers sliding to the back of the other's neck. Randy lowered his lashes, and said in a soft voice, "I'm going to kiss you." Warm lips engulfed the younger ones in a firm perfect mold. Randy had felt his heart stop for an instant, before it raced heavily.

**~x~o~x~o~**

He pulled back suddenly, wide eyed, and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, cheeks bright red.

Randy grimaced only a bit, as reality had come back. Now the other would just... return to his senses and realize how wrong this was. He wasn't going to say sorry, because he wasn't. But he should leave. Yes leave... "It's late. I need to go." He stood up from the couch. "I guess I'll... see you... at the office." He finally looked down at Stacy, and she looked… confused, and embarrassed. Without a second thought, Randy hurried to the door, not wanting to see the Stacy's face when it changed to horror, or even worse. He quickly left, not noticing that he'd left his jacket.

Stacy wanted to chase after the other man, ask him why they'd kissed, ask him.. if it meant anything, but by the time the shock had worn off, Randy was halfway out the door, and Stacy winced as the door slammed.

When she could finally breathe again, Stacy scrambled for her phone. No matter what she'd said earlier, she _had_to call Matt. She quickly dialed the number and waited for the other to answer, tapping her fingers on her knee impatiently.

Matt was in the middle of pouring himself a cup of coffee; after hearing Stacy talk about the coffee she was preparing, he had a craving for some himself. He heard the phone ring, and smiled slightly as he knew who it was already. He picked up the phone, leaning against the counter. "At your service..." he took a sip of his coffee.

"Matt!" Stacy exclaimed, "Matt! He… he… Randy, he…"

Matt shook his head at what Stacy was saying. "He what Stace?"

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm her beating heart, Stacy finally got it out. "He... he... he kissed me."

Matt had taken another sip of his coffee and immediately turned to spray it out on the counter, coughing on the liquid. He hacked and beat his chest... that was the last thing on his mind, seriously. "He..." Matt coughed again, "He kissed youuuu? Like... on the...lips?!" he was by the sink now, splashing some water in his mouth to help.

"Yes..." Stacy replied, pulling her knees up to her chest. 'And then he ran away."

Matt had swallowed some water, and spit that out too. He cursed, not at Stacy, nor Randy, but at... "Well I'm sure he ran because... he was afraid of what _you_thought." His throat was clear, and he began to walk over to his dining room table, sitting down in one of the seats.

"He probably ran because he realized it was a mistake..." Stacy groaned, rubbing her face, "Or because I'm the world's worst kisser."

Matt bit his lower lip, and sighed. "Yah... trust me. He kissed you in the first place because he likes you. And... I'm sure tomorrow... if he's a good guy... he'll confront you about it and not leave you guessing." Matt still hadn't seen... _her_for a couple days now.

"I don't know..." Stacy said, "He really ran fast. He even forgot his jacket. ...What if... my breath smelled bad or..."

Matt chuckled at hearing his friend's worries. "His jacket... maybe he did that on purpose, hoping that you would have to return it." He sank further down in the dining room chair, glancing towards his left wrist where the skin was slightly lighter where his watch used to be.

"I don't know..." Stacy sighed, "I really feel like I messed up. Big time. ...And... why did he kiss me anyway? I'm nobody, how could someone like _that_ want to kiss someone like _me_?" Then she paused in her whining, because Matt was being so much quieter than he'd expected. "Are… you okay?"

"Nnn.. just haven't seen Amy for a while..." A while for them was anything more than five hours. "…But don't worry. I'm sure she's been busy, and… I've been really busy too... but enough about me," He tried to steer attention back to what was more important. "You called because of this Randy guy. I say you go to sleep, having good dreams, fantasizing about the kiss, and wake up tomorrow prepared to see him."

"Oh...kay..." Stacy could tell that there was a _lot_ more that Matt wasn't telling her, but it was probably best not to press things. It'd be easier to get it out of Amy, anyway. And... she had her own problems. But… wait. Stacy would have to see Randy at work! "I can't _see_him tomorrow, Matt!"

"And why not?" Matt chuckled softly, "I'm sure he's going to go home too feeling just as whacked up as you. He'll _want_to see you..."

"...If you're right." Matt sounded so much more confident that Stacy felt.

Matt smiled a bit. "Two hours ago you probably wouldn't have ever thought he'd kiss you."

...Well his friend was right about that anyway. "It was... amazing..."

Matt leaned forward in his chair, his mind having its own recollections about his own recent night... "Wasn't it?" But he caught himself (maybe too late), "I mean, it had to have been."

"It... what?" Stacy was very confused.

"Nothing... nevermind.. Well I gotta go, but... glad you got your ever after kiss, Stace.." Matt made a smooch noise to the receiver before hanging up. He exhaled in relief, cradling his head in his arms on the table. Man... maybe he and this Randy guy were alike in some ways... That thought made him laugh.

Stacy put her phone on a side table, then stretched out on the couch and thought about why Matt might have been acting so strangely. At least she knew it had something to do with Amy. Stacy would definitely have to call her tomorrow.

…It was so much easier to worry about her friend's problems than her own.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Jeff had missed the art show. He had been painting and realized the sun had set already. He rushed over to the gallery (as fast as one can on public transport) but it already closed. Now he was trudging into the apartment, head hanging in disappointment.

Chris was waiting for Jeff, anticipating his arrival at any moment. He already had dinner ready. He'd splurged a bit with the money Trish had given him and bought meat for a change. When he heard the door open, he scrambled for his headphones, not wanting Jeff to know that he'd been waiting for him.

After putting his things in his room down he went to Chris, needing immediate comfort. "Chris..." the other was attached to his headphones as always.

Chris turned around, rising off the couch and removing his headphones, a small smirk on his face. "Hmm?" His smirk lessened, seeing Jeff's pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"I missed the art show." It wasn't that big of a deal but it was something he was looking forward to after all that Trish stuff-Trish who he would never see again.

Chris look at Jeff. "Jeff, don't worry about it. There will be other art shows... and... I have the perfect way to cheer you up."

Jeff tilted his head up to look at Chris. "And what's that? A new paint brush?" His was old.

"If you want." Chris pressed about $40 into Jeff's hand. "But I have something better than that. I was at the park today, and... I met her."

First Jeff was wondering where he had gotten so much money from. He glanced down to his hand but quickly snapped back up to stare widely at the other. "Her? You mean..." his voice was becoming quieter.

Chris nodded. "I was singing and someone gave me $100. I looked up to see who it was, and... it was her. Your Trish."

"My Trish?" he gasped and nearly couldn't believe it. "Did... you get a number?!"

"Well... No," Chris frowned slightly. "But... I saw her.. And talked to her.."

It was disappointing to not have a number, but he could blame that on himself. "What did she say then?" Jeff asked, still searching for _something_. Even though he had had no hope that Trish would ever go for him since he had first seen her... he still wanted to know how the other felt.

After hesitating a moment, Chris responded. "What she said wasn't important. But I saw her! I bet she goes to the park all the time."

Jeff frowned slightly, as really... the only breakthrough was the park. What was he to do? Anchor himself out there all day? "Hmmm..." a smile slowly spread though along his lips. "I just... wonder if something... really _could_ever happen... between her and I..." Tomorrow Jeff was supposed to receive his check from that guy John too.

"I think you should try," Chris said, oddly enthusiastic. "She... I think she needs someone like you." The way Trish had been talking, she needed _something_. And... not that it was any of Chris's business. But if it made Jeff happy, why not.

Jeff nodded a bit. Right now he was feeling the vigor to want to find Trish. Only because as he was wallowing today in missing the art show, he realized how thinking of Trish and hearing of her lifted Jeff out of his little hole. "Someone like me..." he didn't know what that meant, but there was this urge in him... that he wanted to give Trish everything he could (even if it wasn't much).

Chris put his hand to Jeff's shoulder. "So now that you're smiling, let's eat dinner." He grinned widely. "I bought meat!"

Right about then, food sounded perfect.


	8. Chapter 7 - Day 6

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 7: Day 6 (Wednesday)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Randy, Maryse, Stacy, Jeff, John, Amy, Matt, Trish and Jay [special participation of Shawn Michaels]  
_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**Thanks to: **Maryeemeeh, TrishOrton, Undertaker1465 and WWE0Chick5 for reading and reviewing my fic.. :)

**AN: ok here is chapter 7.. 2 days before the grand opening of Randy's Store.. Im EXCITED for that chapter.. you want to know why? Surprise! lolz! in this chapter.. Randy and Stacy's relationship will level up and what is going on between Amy and Matt .. this chapter will also explain why Trish is afraid to fall in love.. things will be great cause the grand opening of the first store will be on Friday! big things will happen.. ;) as always.. Read and Review..**

**~xoxo~**

Randy's night consisted of laying there, tossing from side to side, back to stomach, his mind replaying the moment between him and Stacy. He barely slept at all, and just as he was getting ready for work did he realize he forgot his jacket. At work, which he arrived at before anyone, he went straight to his office. He hadn't even told Trish what had happened yet...

Stacy didn't sleep well either. Every time she closed her eyes she imagined Randy's lips on her own. It was too much, too... too good. The thought of facing him at work was enough to drive any hope of sleep out of her mind anyway.

Finally, it was time to get up, and Stacy did, getting ready on autopilot, then left, grabbing Randy's jacket at the last second. As little as she wanted to face him... Stacy knew it was inevitable.

The more the seconds scrolled by, the more Randy felt his consciousness drain away. He needed coffee. This was one of the few times he wished he had installed a coffee grinder in his office, but he forced himself to leave his desk and go to the common room where the snacks and drinks were. As he stalked down the hall, he kept his eyes more alert than usual. One, to keep away from Maryse, and two, to get glimpse of Stacy. He didn't want to avoid Stacy... But he wasn't sure how to approach her yet either. In the room, he began to pour himself a new mug of the dark liquid.

When she arrived at work, Stacy hurried up to her desk, wanting to hide the jacket before anyone noticed her having it. People talked... and she had a bad feeling that she knew what they'd say about her having the boss's clothes in her possession.

With his mug fastened in his hand (this was his treatment for the loss of sleep), Randy took a sip of the drink. Suddenly a vivid flash of the previous night replaced the coffee maker before him, and now he saw Stacy burning his tongue and then soon Randy was reliving the pain with that kiss. Oh this was bad... thinking of this at work too…

Maryse stared blankly at her screen. Since yesterday, her usual air was gray and down. If she didn't have Randy... who would she have? From the corner of her eye, she noticed someone rush into the room. She looked up and spotted the new girl. Feeling like she wasn't accomplishing anything, she pushed up from her desk and swayed her way through to Stacy. "Hey newbie... how are you this morning?" she greeted, standing behind the other.

Of course, the worst person possible caught Stacy walking into the office. She hastily tried to hide the jacket behind her back as she smiled casually. "Oh... I'm fine, thank you. How about you?"

Maryse shrugged. "I've seen better days." Being the nosy person she was, she noticed how Stacy's hands were working hard to remain behind her. "So everything's going good then? Work is good?" She stepped up closer to Stacy but moved to the side where she picked up a small picture, barely even noticing the three people in it, Stacy in the middle. Her attention was more on what the other seemed to be... hiding.

"Work is great," Stacy replied, stumbling backwards slightly, when Maryse approached. "I... I'm really enjoying myself..."

"Oh?" Maryse then casually threw out, "And what's that behind your back?" she looked away from the picture and smiled warmly at Stacy.

"Um... oh, just my jacket," Stacy set it down on her chair, smiling innocently at the other. "Do you want to come with me to get some coffee?"

Maryse turned a little to go with Stacy, "Sur-" but her reply was lost as she took a second glance at the jacket. "That's Randy's." She picked it up and stared at the tag; she knew that jacket very well. After all... it was the jacket Randy wore the day before when she... "What are you doing with his jacket?" her dark eyes grew as they ogled Stacy.

"Oh, it is?" Stacy replied innocently, "I must have accidentally take it when... uh... when... we... when I met with him about the uh..." How could she have been so stupid to bring it to work? What if Maryse stabbed her or something?

Maryse shook her head, her expression hardening. "What else did he leave at your place? A watch? Tie?" She was leaning in closer to Stacy, her voice lowering with each word. "Stacy... you're the one. You're the home wrecker who's stealing Randy from me aren't you?" That was the _only_reason that could explain why Randy always resisted her. She and Randy must have been together since before Maryse even knew her.

"N..no, it's not like that..." Stacy stuttered, seriously intimidated by the other woman. "He... he just came over for coffee, nothing... happened..." She'd always been bad at lying, and she was sure that Maryse could tell she wasn't being completely truthful. "He's not interested in dating, anyway..." Her voice trailed off, unsure.

Maryse just rolled her eyes at what Stacy was saying, moving away. "Not interested my ass. Randy has never gone to anyone of his employee's houses except for Adam, and well... that's because it's Adam." It hurt her to say this, but she needed to. "Just go give him his jacket back. I'm sure he wants it." She took a step to leave, before pausing, giving Stacy another stern look. "You either need to work on your lying, or better yet, don't lie." With that, she left, hiding the desire to go sulk.

Stacy felt _horrible_. She sat down at her desk, clutching the jacket, and stared down at the picture of herself with Amy and Matt. What Maryse said was probably true, so she should be happy right now- at this point it was stupid to be assuming that Randy was not interested. But... what an awful way for Maryse to find out that Randy and Stacy... were... whatever they were.

Randy carried his mug with him, heading back. He took a slight detour though, passing by the main desk area just to catch a glimpse of Stacy. As he quickly scanned the room, he noticed that the other was indeed here, and Randy smiled as he hastily continued on to his office. Yet at his desk, he kept glancing at his phone, wondering if he should summon the other here or not.

Continuing to sit there, pretty much wishing he could sink into the floor and die forever, Stacy argued within her head, on whether or not to take Randy his jacket. She knew she _had_to give it back, but maybe she could just... leave it outside his door or something. ...But no, that would send Randy such a horrible signal.

Suddenly the phone sitting on Stacy's desk began to ring.

After practically falling out of her chair in surprise, Stacy scrambled to get herself under control and answer the phone. "H-hello?"

Smile widening, Randy leaned forward in his chair as he spoke and held the receiver closer to his ear. "Stacy, this is Randy. Report to my office immediately." He didn't bother letting the other respond and hung up abruptly. Randy released the breath he was holding though, and began to adjust everything on his desk. The way he left the night before may have given Stacy the wrong signals, so he was planning still on how to relay his true feelings.

Stacy's heart was beating a million miles an hour as she slid out of her chair, gripping Randy's jacket to her chest. She didn't even stop to think, knowing that if she did, she'd probably freak out and run, so she just immediately walked to other's office, forcing herself to take steady, slow breaths as she did.

Watching the screen, he saw the other approach and once more made sure his desk looked neat. Before the other knocked though, he buzzed her in and lifted his eyes up to the actual door, waiting on the edge of his seat.

Taking one last deep breath, Stacy walked into the office. Trying to hide her panic, she smiled brightly at Randy, immediately blown away by how handsome Randy was, no matter that she'd just seen him yesterday. She walked up, holding out the jacket somewhat awkwardly.

For a second, Randy had to register that it was his jacket being handed out to him. "Oh! Right," he stood up from his chair, suppressing the air of urgency as he didn't want to seem too thrilled to see Stacy (even though the way his current clothing of a collared shirt and vest clung to his pounding chest clearly indicated that). Calming himself, he curved around the desk to retrieve the garment. When his hand reached up, clutching gently onto it, his knuckles just barely brushed against Stacy's hand and his eyes instantly locked onto the other.

Stacy froze completely when Randy accidentally touched her. Just that minute brush of fingers set her on fire, and she had no clue what to do. So she just stood there, gaping slightly at her boss.

The air surrounding them condensed into a warmer tension, and Randy could feel his inhibitions from before rapidly returning. Using the expensive jacket as leverage, he tugged just enough on it to bring Stacy closer as he also stepped in. He was around her for barely a minute and already... Randy pressed his lips upon Stacy for a chaste kiss. He pulled slightly back though, his gaze lowered to stare at the mouth he just touched. "Just wanted to make sure last night was real." As if his jacket wasn't enough proof.

Now Stacy was more than gaping, she was full on staring, mouth hanging open. Randy had just kissed her. Again. Did that mean that last night wasn't just a mistake?

Randy frowned a bit seeing Stacy's expression. He took his jacket fully and went around to his chair, hanging it on the back. Maybe that was a mistake. Maybe it was supposed to be a onetime incident. "Stacy... just because I'm your boss, doesn't mean you can't say no. I'll understand completely if... well if you don't like me." His gaze was downcast to his smooth desk that reflected the light from above.

"If... I..." Once again, Stacy was having trouble speaking, and she stumbled forwards a few steps, towards the desk, towards _him_. before "Do you like me?" tumbled out of her mouth.

Randy blinked at her for a moment. A small smile crossed part of his mouth as he finally voiced what had been filling him with turmoil ever since he met her. "Yes. Without a doubt. I hoped the kisses were good enough evidence." Now he was lightly teasing.

Those words sent a rush of feelings through Stacy; relief, excitement, fear, and... confusion. How could Randy like someone like her? Her mind scrambled to embrace the fact that Randy might actually have feelings for her.

Confidence began to resurface in Randy, and he approached Stacy who was just on the other side of his desk. "Now answer a question of mine..." he ordered in a subdued tone. "Do you like me?" He halted in his steps, at least a foot between them.

Stacy clenched her fists at her sides, trying to keep from reaching out to the other the way she wanted to, and nodded slightly, afraid to use her voice.

Randy's lower abdomen jumped and swirled a bit at the small response. That was all he needed though to authorize his next series of movements. With a thirst needing to be quenched, Randy advanced onto Stacy, nudging her against the desk. A hand solidly reached up to cradle the side of Stacy's neck, as Randy descended his earnest mouth onto that pair of parted lips.

Finally, Stacy panicked, pushing Randy back, just like last time, only this time she kept a firm grip on Randy, afraid that like last time, he would run. She panted hard, struggling to catch her breath, to calm her beating heart, and just sort of... blinked. At Randy. Shyly.

Randy had to regulate his breathing, thankful that he was saved from drowning in his new feelings. He removed his hand from beneath Stacy's blouse, and lowered them both to his sides. He finally raised his eyes up to Stacy's, a slow smile reaching his extra sensitive lips. "Dinner. Tonight," he said these two words as in invitation before adding, "I'll cook."

"T...tonight..." Stacy gulped, thinking about what that could mean... alone, together, at Randy's house... at night... The wheels in her mind turned, imagining far too many possibilities.  
Randy nodded. "If you need me to, I can pick you up at your apartment." His eyes contained a hopeful light.

"O..o...okay," Stacy replied, hands finally loosening their grip on the others shirt so that she could tuck her own blouse back in.

Randy beamed, and stepped back, feeling light in his steps already. If the other weren't there he might have broken out in a short freestyle dance. "Well... this meeting... is adjourned." He chuckled, and nodded to his jacket. "Thank you for returning that." But he remembered that his clothes were probably ruffled and disoriented, so he quickly looked down and began to fix his attire.

Stacy was also trying to fix her clothing, and smoothed out her hair, before smiling shyly at Randy, then walking out of the office, and drifting back to her desk, still numb from the encounter.

As Randy sat down, relaxing into his chair with an absent smile, he picked up his phone. He'd stolen the others number from the database, but knew now it wouldn't be weird for him to actually put it to use. He pressed the send button after creating a new text.

"7 P.M. See you then."

**~x~o~x~o~**

Jeff hopped off the bus, heading right to the place he cleaned the previous weekend and met that rich guy who knew Trish. He was here to receive his paycheck. He went to the back entrance of the place as told, and walked inside. Already there was a difference as actual _things were_ inside. "Hello?!" he craned his neck this way and that.

John was currently help set up a display case, when he heard the voice call out. "Can I help you?" He exclaimed, bouncing through the store, and skidded to a stop in front of Jeff. "OH!" he said, grinning widely, "I remember you!"

Jeff sheepishly smiled and nodded, running a hand through his hair as he peered about. He hoped that businessman wasn't here either. "Yes... I came for my check?"

"Right!" John grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him to the little office he had set up in the back of the store. "I've been waiting for you!" He dug through a pile of papers on his desk, finally coming up with a thick envelope with Jeff's name written on it. "Ahhhh hah!" He was so excited that he was going to be able to do Trish such an important favor. "Thank you for your hard work!"

Jeff's eyes widened at John's normal amount of energy, and nodded, taking the envelope. "Thank you.. and... good luck with.." he waved his hands about to motion to the store. "Bye!" he hurried on his way out of that place, impatient to deposit his check in time for the bills. As he walked along the sidewalk to the bus stop, he tore open the envelope and pulled out his check. Something else fell out though, and with a confused expression, he bent over to pick it up. His green eyes read over the elegant words on the thick, flashy paper. "Bolero... grand.. Opening.. Invitation?" He whispered a few of the words, reading it again.

Wait... what was this? Some sort of invite to that store? Jeff shook his head and stuffed it back into the envelope, looking at his check. Now this caused a bigger reaction of shock, as he almost ran into the pole with the bus sign. The numbers on this check were much more than he _should_ have earned! This was like nearly double the originally small amount. He grinned and more than enthusiastically lunged onto the next bus. Next stop: That gallery.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Once again it was closed. He even came earlier today hoping that he would be able to catch someone, and talk his way into the show. Yet to no avail, so there he stood, frowning as his mood was dampened.

Just then, someone came around the side of the building. He had a camera slung around his neck.

Jeff noticed someone else came, and he tried to look for a hiding spot. He didn't know why he wanted to hide. He just figured it wouldn't look good for him to be practically mourning in front of the building.

Too bad the man had already spotted Jeff. He walked up to the other, and said "Can I help you?"

Jeff took a step backwards, his foot being hindered by a trash can preventing him from sneaking away. "Um, well I just came to see the art gallery. I thought they were open, but they aren't. I must have read the flyer wrong. So my mistake. I'll be going! Have a nice day!" He turned to leave, but bumped into the bin, forgetting it was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, the gallery... it was just open yesterday," the man replied, "But... you are a fan?"

Jeff found his tenseness easing; "I just... wanted to see. I love art. And I've never seen this artist." He glanced down to the man's camera, for the first time really seeing it. "You're a... photographer?"

He nodded. "My name is Shawn, it's nice meet you." He smiled, slipping a hand into his pocket, before pulling out a key. "Come, I'll let you in to see."

Oh my, was he in heaven? Maybe his luck was turning around. He followed the man, deciding to announce, "My name's Jeff." As the other opened the door, a sense of awe was already enveloping him. "So this gallery... is of your photos?"

"It is," Shawn replied, unlocking the door and leading the other inside, "It's to be taken down in few hours, but you can look around?" He left Jeff, going to turn on the lights, illuminating a series of photos lining each of the long walls. "I hope it's to your liking?" He said a little bit shy as he looked around the room, a clear look of pride on his face.

Jeff slowly inhaled as he saw the row of pictures revealed. The shots ranged from inanimate objects to mainly people. The figures on the large draping photos were all arranged in engaging positions. And they were beautiful people. "Are these.. Friends of yours?" he walked beside the other, staring around.

"Some of them," Shawn murmured, standing back to give the other space, "Sometimes I just... go out to find inspiration."

Jeff nodded, completely astounded. "I... I paint myself. And recently found a new inspiration." He glanced down to his bag that he always carried with him, the canvas of Trish safely tucked inside.

"You paint?" Shawn asked, clearly excited about it, "I wish to see..."

Jeff flushed a bit, apprehensive to show his work to an actual professional. But the man was so kind in letting him see his gallery when it was closed. "Alright," he paused, and opened the bag. His hand gently grasped the edge of the canvas and he slowly pulled it out, lifting the painting up for the man to view his depiction of the angel on the bench.

"Oh, you have it with y..." Shawn trailed off, peering at the painting, giving it a really professional appraisal, and his eyes stilled on Trish's face, eyebrows raising in surprise. "I've always wanted to take Trish's photos... how you get so lucky to have her sit for a painting?"

Jeff almost dropped the canvas hearing that name release from Shawn's mouth. "You know her? I mean... well you've heard of her?" He was more stunned that this photographer would know of Trish.

Shawn nodded. "You don't know?... She's such a famous model, photographers all over the country want to have a photo shoot with her..." He looked at the painting again, his smile growing. "You really capture her..."

The painter bit his lower lip, trying to stop his frown from ensuing. This just meant even less of a chance for him to be with Trish. He actually had hope that there was a possibility, but hearing this... it would never happen. "Thank you..."

Shawn's smile drooped. Had he said something wrong? "I'm... sorry, your painting is beautiful."

Jeff directed his gaze back up to the photographer and put on a smile. "Thank you. But only because it's Trish." He let his eyes trail over the painting again wondering when he would next see this more than perfect being. He slipped his painting back into his bag, and they walked the path of the rest of the photos. The last picture of the gallery was one of a very effeminate woman, with long blonde hair, who portrayed a sensual, alluring look. "Who is this? A friend?"

Shawn sighed, a little bit wistfully. "She's... a model. Beautiful, isn't she? Indescribable" He walked closer to the photograph. "I was lucky enough to photograph her once, but... " He shook his head. "Elusive. Like your Trish."

Jeff glanced between Shawn and the photograph of that woman and nodded. He wondered if there was more Shawn felt than being a simple photographer of her. If so, his and Shawn's situation was somewhat similar... "Don't give up. I'm sure you'll be able to photograph her again." This became a pep talk to himself too.

Shawn nodded. "I stay in New York until I do."

Seeing the flicker of determination on the other's features brought admiration to Jeff. He wanted that fire. Maybe he would stay in the park until he saw Trish again. A small laugh left him at that thought, and he looked at Shawn again. "Thank you again. For letting me see.. your art show. It was very good. I wish I could have my own," he looked back down the way they came, taking one last glance at the brilliant photographs.

"Don't give up." Shawn laid a comforting hand on Jeff's arm. "You have real talent, trust me. It's a lot harder to capture someone with paint than with camera."

Jeff nodded, thanking the other. He actually exchanged numbers with Shawn, feeling it would be smart to keep in contact with a fellow artist. On the bus home, he fingered the small invitation. He knew Trish would be there… but was _he_ going to be?

**~x~o~x~o~**

Stacy had promised herself that she'd call Amy today, and despite her reservations (she didn't want to get teased, but that would be a given), she finally decided to go through with it on her lunch break. She went outside, finding a private bench, and dialed her friend.

Amy was in the middle of doing nothing when Stacy called. She sprang for the phone when it rang, hoping that it would be Matt who called. Seeing Stacy's name on the caller id, she was only slightly disappointed. "What's up, Kiebs?"

Choosing not to complain about the nickname, Stacy instead said, "So… I talked to Matt…"  
Amy immediately stiffened. Ever since the other night when she'd gotten way too drunk and ended up in bed with her oldest friend, things had been… weird, to say the least. Matt hadn't even hung around in the morning so they could talk about it, but instead had bolted before Amy woke up.

"Are you two okay?" Stacy continued, "He was acting a little bit strange."

"Of course we're fine," Amy replied, a little shortly, definitely not wanting to talk about it. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Her shortness surprised Stacy greatly. It was obvious that something had happened- something bad. She could only hope that the two would be able to make up. "Anyway…" she quickly changed the subject, not wanting to upset Amy, "I… I really need some advice."

This made Amy squeak in delight, Matt momentarily forgotten. "Of course you do! What happened? Does it have something to do with Randy?"

"Well… actually… Ames… he…" Stacy still couldn't believe that it had even happened.

"Tell me! Oh my god, tell me right now Stacy Kiebler," Amy demanded.

"He called me into his office. And kissed me. And asked me to dinner. At his place." Once she started, it all spilled out, and Amy gasped louder.

"What kind of kiss was it?" Amy was so ecstatic that Stacy had finally found a man.

"It was… it…"

"Tongue?" Amy interrupted.

"He pressed me against the desk, and… yes…."

"And now he wants you to come to his house? Oh my god, I can't believe this day has come!"

"What day?" Stacy asked, horrified by Amy's overreaction.

"The day where my little Stace asks for sex advice!"

"I'm not asking for sex advice!" Stacy exclaimed, over loudly, and she sank down on the bench in humiliation as random people walking by seemed to all look at her.

Meanwhile, Amy was laughing her ass off. "You'll be fine, Stace. Just… shower before you go, dress nice, and… go with the flow. And for Christ's sake, don't over think this. You _like_him. And he obviously likes you too."

That was almost nice advice, so Stacy thanked Amy, and told her she had to return to work before the other's advice got any more detailed. She then hung up and returned to work.

**~x~o~x~o~**

After hanging up with Stacy, Amy knew she had to call Matt, and she did without hesitation. The second she heard the other answer, she blurted out, "Are we okay? Good, because I have to tell you something. Oh my god, you won't believe it!"

Matt nearly dropped his phone hearing that voice blurt out that he hadn't heard in a while. He almost wanted to tell the other they weren't okay, but the curiosity overtook him. "What'd you hear? Did some guy from five months ago want another round with you?" Okay, so he still held some bitter resentment, but he was allowed to.

"What?" Amy laughed, barely listening, but secretly relieved that Matt was talking to her, "Randy called Stacy into his office, and they made out all over the desk or something! And our Stace is going to her boyfriend's tonight, and what do you want to bet?"

Now Matt did drop his phone on the counter and quickly picked it back up again. "She is not going to. Even if she's got it bad for the guy, she wouldn't go that far so soon." Matt should have tossed in a 'she's not like you'.

"I don't kno~ow," Amy replied, "she sounded pretty nervous. And excited… I want to meet Randy!" She said, suddenly changing the direction of the conversation, "You'll come with me tomorrow to bring Stacy lunch, right?"

Matt did not like the idea at all of seeing Amy. She was acting as if the other night hadn't happened at all. But he wanted to see this Randy. "Fine, I'll go. But you supply the lunch."

"But-" Amy had kind of been counting on Matt doing that. But she could probably throw something together. "Fine then. Pick me up at eleven? See you soon, Matty-baby." And then she hung up before Matt could say anything else.

So now he was driving? Matt shook his head and briefly glared down at his phone. So tomorrow then… he would finally see Amy again.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Trish had decided that she needed to go to work. After all, she really was fine, and maybe it would reassure Randy, who was probably over worried.

There was a big runway show coming up, and today the designer and models were meeting for fittings and that sort of thing. It was pretty important. There were also rumors that there might be some press doing interviews, as it was the famous designer's first show in a while.

So. Trish got up and went to work. She arrived early and walked into the large building, looking around, trying to figure out where she was supposed to be.

A well known voice full of character could be heard through most of the back stage. "What wouldn't you want to know about me is the appropriate question. But really, I'll take anyone that's sitting on a mountain of cash." A loud laugh followed. There Torrie stood a camera and lights pointed at her. The man with the microphone chuckled and turned to the lens to speak. "And there you heard it old men, Torrie Wilson is up for auction to the highest bidder." The cameras lowered and Torrie tried to pinch the anchor's side. "Now I'm gonna get messages on my site from wrinkly old men."

Trish laughed to herself, ever amused by the things Torrie said, and walked in, pausing a few feet away. She needed to go get dressed and her hair fixed before they tried to interview her, but the man who had been interviewing Torrie, whose back was currently to her, sounded awfully familiar.

"You won't be complaining once they buy you Dolce sunglasses. You can't thank me later. I'll take wine." Torrie smacked the interviewer on his arm after that remark. The man grinned before turning his neck to look around. "Alright, who else is there to investigate?" Torrie spotted Trish though, a slow side smile creeping up. "Jay, looks like Trish arrived just in time."

Jay… Trish's eyes widened in horror, and she stood there, wanting to run, but not knowing where… Why him? Why today?

Laying his eyes on Trish, a strange nostalgia rose. Jay excused himself from the small crew and Torrie, who delivered a nice smirk to Trish before going to finish her makeup. "Do you have a few minutes?" Jay enquired with an air of hope.

"I… really should…" Trish's eyes darted frantically, searching for an escape. "I really need to…"

"Trish," he began to speak, knowing the model could spare two minutes. "I'm sorry." He had more to say but wanted to see Trish's reaction first, if she was willing to listen to the rest.

Of all the things that Jay could have said at that moment, sorry was the last thing Trish had expected, and she had no clue how to respond.

When Trish made no movement to leave, he continued, his voice low but serious. "I realized a long time ago that I was irrational. So I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should have known you would never cheat on me with Randy. And I'm sorry for causing you pain. It was heartless of me to call you those things and to not give you a chance to explain." There was no one around them, so Jay let it all pout out.

"Oh…" To say that Trish was shocked was a major understatement. "Th… thank you?" She felt a small weight lift off her chest, relief, that one less person thought she was… a whore.

Jay still had a frown tugging down upon his lips. "How have you been?"

"I… I've been okay…" Before Dave, she would have been able to say she'd been good. "Work is going well… how about you?"

Jay permitted a smile to reach his lips after hearing that. He knew Trish wasn't at her optimum by that answer, but at least he was working. "I've been really well. Haven't been dating anyone, but that's fine by me." He then raised his microphone to his lips and pretended to speak into it. "You look good."

"Thank you," Trish replied, smiling slightly.

After a moment, Jay spoke again. "Well, I should be going. Don't want any models stabbing each other with their elbows over an interview." He studied Trish for a moment before brushing past her.

"Oka-" Trish blinked, startled as Jay moved past. She stood there for a few moments, then took a deep breath, and went to find where hair and makeup was being done.

**~x~o~x~o~**

Randy had been planning the rest of the day what he was going to cook up. As soon as the end of the day had come, he'd rushed home. There, he began to whistle about his kitchen, which he truthfully rarely ever used. Tonight's menu included chicken. Dessert would be a surprise.

Stacy rushed home after work to change her clothes, fretting endlessly over what she should wear. Then she went to stand at the window and wait for Randy to come pick her up. She knew it was pathetic, waiting like that, but she found that she didn't really care.

While setting the food on low heat in the oven, he changed his clothes and hurried out the door. Maybe he drove faster than usual, but he was excited. After pulling up outside of the apartment, he quickly whipped out his phone and dialed Stacy. He exhaled slowly so he sounded calm and collected.

Stacy jumped at the sound of her phone, as usual, and answered, trying to sound calm. "Hi Randy."

"Hey, I hope you're ready for an amazing dinner," he smiled through the phone. "I'm here, so come down when you're um… ready…" He'd started off good, at least, but it had dwindled down from there.

"I'm ready," Stacy exclaimed overeagerly. Ugh, embarrassing herself already? "I mean… Um. Coming." She locked her door and walked downstairs to the other's car.

Randy waited patiently despite his nerves. When he saw Stacy exit the building, his breath hitched and he felt himself flush slightly at how _good_she looked.

Stacy got into the car, doing her best to hide her nerves. "Thank you for picking me up."

"No problem." He took another look at Stacy before commenting, "You look really good." After letting that out, he began to drive.

She looked at herself, then at Randy.. "Thank you…"

They drove along, making small talk, and eventually arrived at a towering glass building. The lights surrounding the structure bounced magnificently off the windows. Randy entered the underground parking and parked into his special spot reserved for him. He owned the complex, after all.

"Wow..." Stacy stared, paling as she thought of her _horrible_ apartment that she'd actually been proud of... it was _nothing_compared to this.

"I prefer this place over the house." House was an understatement as his other abode was a mansion, but Stacy didn't need to know that just yet. An elevator inside the garage led up to all of the floors. Randy had the whole top floor to himself. Inside the lift, he was brought back to when he had first met Stacy a week ago.

"A house?" Stacy gaped a little bit, standing by the other. "Oh…"

Randy realized how that had made him sound and quickly waved it off. "Oh it's nothing. It has no character at all." He scolded himself within. Thankfully, they came to the top floor and Randy punched in his code to allow the doors to open. The metal doors slid open to a vast room with a wide area for the living room and an open view of the kitchen.

She stared, feeling completely out of place. With all of this, Randy _had_to be a millionaire, at least.

He headed further inside. The scent of the food floated through the air. "Oh yes, it should be done," he remarked about dinner.

"Smells delicious," Stacy mumbled, staring around in awe.

Randy headed over to the oven, taking out a dish towel so that he could pull the metal pan out without burning himself. He set the pan carefully on the stovetop, and hissed out a low breath at seeing the faded waves of steam wiping up. Within the pan was chicken slices marinated in a sweet soy sauce. He already had two plates ready to go. "Sit down sit down," Randy urged, his voice light as he smiled.

"You really do know how to cook," Stacy said softly, amazed as the delicious smells found her nose. She hesitated at the table, before sitting down in front of the plates. "You really didn't have to go through all this trouble... just for me..."

Honestly Randy rarely cooked, (even though he enjoyed it) so he was mainly glad his kitchen became useful. This dish here was an old favorite, so it assured him instant guarantee that the flavors would coincide well. He chuckled at Stacy, bringing over the pan and setting it on a potholder at the table. He then collected the wide bowl of warm rice, and placed it beside the pan. "Would you like some wine? Or water? Or... juice?"

"Um. Whatever you're having is fine... good... Thank you." Stacy cursed herself internally for sounding so stupid.

Randy leaned down briefly, trying to connect his gaze with her. "Don't be so formal. It makes me feel... well, formal," a smile full of warmth rose for Stacy before she straightened and went to retrieve some wine.

Stacy nodded, eyes widening as Randy's gaze meant her own. Randy smile filled her with warmth, and she did her best to relax, not wanting to upset him.

Coming back with a chilled bottle of wine and two curvy glasses, he took one last glance at the table. "Is that everything?" He had bigger spoons for serving, napkins... he wasn't going to light candles because that was too cheesy. "I think so." He finally pulled his chair out and sat adjacently to Stacy. As he scooted in, his knee gently knocked into Stacy. "Oh! Sorry!"

Feeling herself flush just from Randy's knee touching her own, Stacy had a feeling it was going to be a long night. "It's okay..." She replied, trying to decide what she should call him. She hadn't known Randy long,

Randy served the food. He used the tongs to carry the dark, golden chicken to Stacy's plate. "Is this enough?" he questioned as he really began to pile on a large amount. Now he was working on the rice,

"Oh, that's plenty, thank you," Stacy replied instantly, embarrassed by the amount of food Randy was giving her. By now she knew Randy knew of her massive appetite. He must find it so amusing. Stacy waited patiently for Randy to serve himself, before picking up her chopsticks and taking a polite bite of the food, which was, not surprisingly, amazing.

Randy hesitated and watched from the corner of his eye for Stacy's critique of the food. He took a casual bite of his own chicken and rice. Not to be arrogant, but he had to admit that this was quite tasty- better than other times he'd cooked it up. "My Randy, you outdid yourself," he quietly joked, now taking the initiative to pour them some wine.

Stacy laughed nervously. "It's really good. I'm impressed." She reached for the wine, taking a small sip, hoping that Randy hadn't noticed the small tremble in her hand, and went back to eating slowly, doing her best not to shovel the food into her mouth. She'd been too nervous about this meeting to eat, and she was starving. And the food was great.

Randy let the over-complacency sink in at Stacy's approval. It secretly pleased him to a point of smugness at how the other enjoyed his dish. This was the first time he cooked for someone who he was... dating. Yes, dating. He really liked that thought. But... he wanted this also approved by Stacy. "So, Stace..." he took a sip of the wine to clear his throat. "We're dating, right?"

The question completely caught Stacy off guard and she struggled to swallow her bite of food without choking. She wanted to be dating Randy, But to hear him come right out and say it had her heart pounding in her chest. She had it bad. "D...dating... I... I thi... I mean... I..."

He decided to elaborate more to clarify a few of his own thoughts. "Dating only each other, yes? I mean... I wouldn't mind being considered more with you, but moving too fast might be troublesome. So we'll just call.. this.. dating?" Randy wanted this to be a mutual consideration, instead of an assumption. He had a sense Stacy wouldn't be with anyone else, but in case someone else had their eyes on her, Randy wanted to assure that he could tell whoever that was that Stacy and he were the ones _together_.

"Dating..." Stacy nodded, horrified as her cheeks lit up the moment she laid her eyes on Randy, "I... really would like to be exclusive... with you... Randy..." She couldn't believe this was really happening.

A brimming smile crossed Randy's lips, and he snatched this chance to lift off his chair and lean over to peck a quick kiss on Stacy's warm cheek. Afterwards, he settled back to continue eating, already wondering how to present the dessert.

Smiling so wide that her eyes went crooked, Stacy returned to her meal, pausing only when a frightening thought crossed her mind. "Maryse..."

Hearing that uttered name, Randy turned his surprised stare to Stacy. Now he was reminded of earlier today, and the raise in his spirits lowered. "I talked to her yesterday." If that could be considered talking. "You don't need to worry." Really, he didn't want to dive further into what occurred so he kept it short.

"You don't think you need to hire a body guard to keep her from murdering me?" Stacy asked, her voice light and joking, even though part of her suspected that it might be true. "She... saw me with your jacket... She thinks we... last night we..."

Randy chewed on a new bite of food listening, and he almost wanted to laugh but felt that would have been disrespectful. "So does she know we're together?"

"I didn't say we were... but she assumed..." Stacy had hoped to keep from having conflicts with people at her work, but obviously that was one plan she might as well give up on. She had a feeling that Maryse wasn't the only person that would be upset that Randy had chosen Stacy. ...Randy had chosen Stacy!

Randy sensed a darker cloud beginning to condense over Stacy, and he wanted to breeze it away. "Well it's good that she knows. Maryse will find someone else in no time. Don't worry," he repeated. Now this sealed the deal that Maryse shouldn't be 'visiting' Randy anymore. He drained the rest of his glass of wine.

"Okay," Stacy replied, copying Randy by draining her own glass of wine. She couldn't think of one good reason why she was someone that Randy would want, and that was slowly making her loose her appetite.

Randy noted that Stacy's rate of chop sticking bite-full's into her mouth had slowed. Maybe the food really wasn't good. "Something's bothering you." He bluntly stated, and hoped it wasn't the dinner. "What's wrong?" Randy set down his utensils and centered his attention on Stacy.

She'd hoped that he wouldn't notice, but clearly she wasn't as good at hiding her feelings as she'd hoped she was. Stacy looked up at Randy shyly. "I just... There's nothing that great about me, not really... and I'm having a hard time understanding why _you_, who could have anyone in the world, would want to settle for someone like me, whom you barely even know. Maybe I'm over thinking things, but..." Stacy looked back down at her plate.

As Stacy spoke, Randy felt an array of disbelief. Firstly, this made him seem superior, and Randy tried hard not to appear that way. And secondly, Stacy put herself down, lowering her status further than dirt level and that was the last thing Randy wanted. "Stace," Randy searched for words to express himself, "you're different without a doubt, but that's a _good_thing. I feel comfortable around you. Like I don't have to put on some high and mighty mask. And... you're charming. The way you stutter over your words. And... you're pretty damn attractive. That's what first caught my eye." Randy really did have a novel full of reasons onto why he would want Stacy over anyone else in the world, but he could save those other chapters for later.

Stacy had to look up at him and smile as Randy listed several reasons. "Thank... you?" Yet another time where she had no clue what to say. The fact that someone like Randy thought so highly of her meant the world. "I... I hope I don't let you down."

Randy chuckled. "You're only going to let me down if you keep thinking you don't deserve me. I'm not some untouchable person." he reached Stacy's cheek before he lowered it to her hand. He guided Stacy's hand up to his own cheek, where he let the other cup his skin. "I'm very touchable... aren't I?"

The feel of Randy's cool skin under her hand made Stacy smile, yet again. She slowly reached up with his other hand, cupping his face carefully, and slid her thumbs over the skin. Every time she touched Randy, it made her pulse race.

Seeing and soon feeling the delicate movement, Randy leaned his cheek into the heat of Stacy's hand and calmly smiled. He tilted towards the new hand, and brushed his lips against that palm. Yet to prevent himself from doing much more, he gently removed the other's hands from him.

**~xoxo~**

Once eating his own last bite, dessert officially came to an end. That conclusion bothered Randy as he certainly didn't want this -night- to end. So now he had to suggest something else to keep the Stacy here longer. "I hope dinner and dessert met your standards," he grinned a bit, still thinking. An idea clicked and he continued, "But now may I give you the grand tour of my humble abode?"

With the meal over, Stacy could feel her nerves growing. Was that it? Was it time to go home? Or did Randy have more planned. At the other's suggestion, she nodded, grateful for the excuse to stay longer. "I would."

Randy easily took the few dishes and set them in the convenient dish washer. Now came the main part of the night that had been randomly spurting up in his mind. What would happen after dinner? He even did last minute tidy-ups here and there. "Alright, well, obviously this is the kitchen," he gestured his arm at the room. "Come, come this way," he waved his hand as he moved back to the larger area.

Stacy got up quickly, and tried to help Randy clean up, but it took the other only a moment. Then the tour began.

The main living area had a cozy set up of an l-shaped couch and a couple big chairs. The furniture focused on the plasma screen mounted up. A black fireplace stood against the wall, and a large picture of a landscape decorated the space above it. The highlight of the room was the spans of wide windows stretching across one wall, showing an illuminated view of part of the city. "The living room, which you also saw earlier..."

Stacy nodded, taking a better look, her eyes focusing mainly on the incredible view of the city.

Now he led Stacy down the hallway, the light from the previous room allowing them to see. The first room on the left, he showed as the guest bathroom. There was a closet on their way, and an empty bedroom that mainly his model friend used with its own bathroom as well. Finally Randy stopped at the door near the end of the corridor. "Now," he let his hand rest on the doorknob as he shifted to Stacy, "the moment you've probably been waiting for." He said this in a teasing tone of course. "Where the magic happens..."

Praying that Randy didn't know how right he was about that, Stacy did her best to laugh lightly, and waited for the other to open the door.

With a slow, even more teasing motion, Randy pushed the door open, the lights in the room off. He stepped inside and waited for Stacy to enter before flicking them on. At the right moment, he hit the light switch and his room came into full view. It was practically the size of two rooms, the space closest to them filled with the chaise and another sleek tv. The items were a definition of dark masculine. His bed on the one wall was wide, and covered with a bedding ranging in creams and light browns. An armoire stood boldly, and the wall opposing them had curtains sweeping along the whole expanse. A door off to the side led to his just as elaborate bathroom.

It was grander than anything Stacy had imagined, and she looked around, trying to keep her focus off the bed. Even with as little attention as she was giving it, she knew that her mind now had the setting for the fantasies that she'd been having with more and more frequency. "Wow..." she said, wanting to assure Randy that she was properly impressed.

Randy smiled, and walked over to the small table beside the chaise. "Just wait until you see this." He lifted a small remote and pressed a button, a faint sound humming as the curtains began to fold away and open up. Behind, were floor length windows, allowing a clear perspective of another part of the city. Randy nodded his head, urging Stacy to step closer to receive a better view.

Stacy walked over to the windows, needing no encouragement, and gazed out at the view, even more incredible than the last. 'It would be amazing to wake up to something like that..."

Randy let his thumb press down on another button, the lights overhead dimming down to establish that intimate setting. Now he directed his focus on the form of Stacy, how tall and lean her silhouette stood with the city background. Barely hearing those words, he smiled slightly and slowly closed the distance between them. He placed himself behind Stacy, his eyes following the line of the other's neck as his hands glided gently along the other's waist. He rested his chin on the curve of Stacy's shoulder, looking out the window now too. "Well... you can... if you want..."


	9. Chapter 8 - Day 7

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 8: Day 7 (Thursday)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Randy, Maryse, Stacy, Jeff, John, Amy, Matt, Trish, Stephanie and Candice [special participation of Maria Kenellis]  
_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**Thanks to: **Maryeemeeh, Undertaker1465 and WWE0Chick5 for reading and reviewing my fic.. :)

**AN: hellloooooooo! ur surprise right? i just posted chapter 7 and here I am posting chapter 8.. im just so excited for this chapter.. and i know there are no Jef/Trish interaction.. but it will all fall in that big day! i just want to tease you more.. hahaha! (im bad.. lolz!) and i have free time so i posted this one.. i just want to move the characters around Jeff/Trish.. i know that i level up the relationship between Randy/Stacy.. but in this chapter things are going to lead in that big day.. the question is.. Will Maryse realized that Randy and Stacy are together.. what will Amy feel if Matt's attention will be on somebody else? and will Chris feel something for Stephanie? and we all know that Jeff is invited to the Store opening.. WILL HE DECIDE to go or not? Read and Review  
**

**~xoxo~**

Warmth from the morning sun graced down into the room and upon the pair still sleeping. Limbs still loosely tangled into a tender embrace, one of the figures began to rouse. Randy deeply inhaled as his eyes cracked open. The first sight that met his view was Stacy and a smile immediately touched his lips.

Stacy still slept deeply, a sweet smile on her lips. She rolled over slightly when Randy shifted, snuggling her face into Randy's chest.

Chuckling a bit at Stacy's actions, Randy lifted a hand to brush through the blonde strands at the other's nape.

After a few minutes, Stacy slowly awoke. She immediately knew that she wasn't in her own bed, but she was so comfortable and warm that she wasn't at all anxious as she gradually opened her eyes.

As soon as the other started stirring, Randy warmly greeted, "Morning." To add on to that, he pressed a gentle kiss to Stacy's forehead.

Stacy's sleepy smile grew at the sight of the other in bed beside her. "Hi."

"Did you sleep well?" he softly inquired. Randy never thought he'd find himself waking next to someone, but to him, Stacy was so much more than that.

Stacy nodded, shyly shifting and stretching a little bit.

Randy's gaze traveled past Stacy to the expansive windows. "You said you wanted to wake up to that," he motioned to the cityscape view extending to the horizon. "How does it feel?" He asked in a light tone.

"Oh…" Stacy turned her gaze to the window, and was rendered speechless by the incredible view.

Randy slowly sat up, sheets gently sliding down his torso. He glanced at the clock to see that they woke up in good enough time to at least shower. he scooted off the mattress and disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a second later with a towel around his waist and an extra one for Stacy. He gave it to her. "Do you want to go first? Or… We can save time and… take a shower together." Now he found himself lightly heating up in his cheeks.

He did his best not to look as Randy slid off the bed, and was relieved when Randy came back with towels, but she found her voice catch in her throat at the thought of the Randy's suggestion. "T-together?" Stacy's eyes glazed over at the thought of what that could even mean. How did people in a relationship ever leave the house?

Randy then realized more of what that seemed to imply. 'Oh… just a shower…" He didn't want to come off as some sex crazed demon, although, if interrogated, he would reveal that he could just roll around in bed all day if it were with Stacy.

Stacy hesitated, pulling the blanket over her nose so that all Randy could see was her eyes, and nodded.

Randy was pretty sure that was a yes… So he turned back to the bathroom tossing a "See you in there," over his shoulder. Soon the sound of water rushing from a pipe could be heard.

After waiting for a moment to see if Randy would come back, Stacy slid out from under the blankets, wrapped herself in her towel, and padded gingerly towards the bathroom, before walking inside to join Randy.

**~xoxo~**

After smoothing away any wrinkles in his clothes, he focused back on Stacy and immediately smiled. Randy laid a small kiss on Stacy's lips. He wondered how he was going to get through the day without being able to kiss Stacy any time he wanted.

Kissing Randy again, Stacy smiled, giddy from all the attention she was getting. "Ready?" she asked, sneaking in one shyer kiss.

He laughed at the extra kisses and nodded. They headed all the way down to the garage and he wasn't sure what car to take. Finally he just went with the Lexus. "Today I won't be at work," he told Stacy, getting inside. "So I suppose I'll just be dropping you off."

"Oh… okay," she replied, slightly disappointed. She'd been hoping they could go to lunch together. "Do you have a meeting or something?"

"Yeah, I have to go check in on the store." Driving along he found his mood lighter to the music. "Tomorrow's the night. You're coming, right?" He didn't know why he asked. Stacy was required to come.

"I wouldn't miss it." Even in the short time she'd been working for ROE, Stacy had seen how much the store meant to the company, and especially Randy. "It's going to be great."

Randy sure hoped so. Finally arriving in front of the prestigious building in due time, Randy gazed over to Stacy. "Enjoy your day." Despite his reluctance to let Stacy leave, he flashed a wide grin. But he quickly realized he couldn't be satisfied with just that and he leaned over halfway, sliding his eyes shut waiting to be kissed.

Stacy took a deep breath, vehemently wishing she did not have to go, and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her new lover's lips.

After Stacy had left the car, Randy took out his phone and called Trish. When the model picked up he chimed, "Want me to pick you up? I want you to arrive there safely."

"I'd better pick _you_up then," Trish retorted instantly with a laugh. It was a well known fact that Trish was one of the worst drivers in New York. Even though she had her license, and a really nice white convertible, she rarely drove, usually opting to walk if possible, unless a friend took pity on her.

Randy softly laughed into the phone. "I'm already in my car. Be there in ten." He drove off towards his friend's apartment.

Trish was already ready so she waited patiently. When she saw the car pull up, she went outside and grinned at Randy, opening the passenger door. "Where were you? I was expecting you like an hour ago. Did you have to go to the office?"

Randy hesitated, fully aware that he hadn't told Trish anything about him and Stacy. With what happened the other night to Trish, he wanted to ensure the other's well being before relaying his own life events. "Yes, I had to drop off… Stacy." He cleared his throat, wondering if Trish would catch on.

Trish raised an eyebrow, pausing as she was about to buckle her seat belt. "Continue."

Randy bit his bottom lip then tried to explain. 'Well, last night… she stayed over." His hands gripped the steering wheel as he waited for Trish's reaction.

"_Wow_." That was a really big deal. "So... you two..." Trish was really surprised; Randy must really like Stacy to have done something like that. So soon after meeting her.

Randy nodded, but he wanted to share with Trish how Stacy made him feel. "I never thought I would either, but... she's different." And if he wasn't driving, he might do some sort of celebratory dance to release these delighted nerves.

"I'm really happy for you," Trish said, immediately noticing how serious Randy was about it. She was also jealous... a bit. But of course, she wouldn't say any of that to Randy. "She seems really nice."

Randy's smile lessened as he glanced over to Trish. He was still unsure of how Trish had really been since. "But that's the only update with me. Anything with you?" Now that he thought of it, he felt sort of guilty for not spending more time with Trish these past couple of days, especially when the other would need a good friend.

Trish smiled reassuringly at the other. "Not much. Other than... yesterday, I ran into Jay."

Randy was thankful he was already at a stop; otherwise he might have slammed on the brakes from shock. He turned to stare at Trish though. "How'd it go?" Concern lay in his voice as different possibilities of how the interaction went came to his mind.

"He... apologized." Trish looked down at her hands, that were playing with a thread hanging off of her jacket.

Randy rested his eyes on Trish, studying her. The light turned green though and he turned back to the road. "And... how are you feeling about it?" Someone could recap an event, but expression feelings were harder, but more important.

"Well... I... appreciated it. It was just... odd," Trish smiled over at Randy, noticing that he looked concerned. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Well Randy just figured the apology would hopefully help Trish move on, and... Possibly date again. Of course a specific person came to his mind, but he kept that name to himself. "Alright, I'll try." he sighed, but to assure Trish he was going to try he sent her a half-grin. "Are you ready for tomorrow night?" He changed the subject to something they both could look forward to.

Trish nodded, smile falling a bit. "Ah... you don't think... Dave would come, do you?"

Randy shook his head immediately. "No. He's not allowed to come." After breaking ties between their companies, Randy made sure that slime ball wouldn't be allowed at any of his parties or events, or even at his building.

"Okay," Trish sighed softly in relief. "I should have known you'd take care of that, thank you." Then she tried to change the subject. "The party should be amazing. And I'm looking forward to seeing Stacy again." Her voice was light, teasing. After all, she hadn't ever had an opportunity like this before.

Now Randy felt himself shift in the driver's seat and what he considered an unflattering blush invade his cheeks. "Try not to make her run for her life in embarrassment?" Randy did chuckle though, hoping he himself wouldn't run in embarrassment. As long as no detail questions were asked would be fine.

Grinning hugely at Randy's reddening cheeks, Trish had to laugh. "I'll be a good girl."

"Thank you," and he finally pulled his car over to the curb in front of the store. Even from outside a difference could be seen, and Randy quickly left the car. He kept his eyes glued to the main windows.

**~xoxo~**

When Randy and Trish arrived at the store, they entered slowly, eyes wide in amazement. John had more than pulled it off. Rows of clothing hung, spread through the store, and shelves of accessories spanned the back walls. Everything was so new and clean, it was gleaming.

"This is just like I pictured it…" Trish said, walking in further, astonished that all of their hard work was finally paying off.

A slight nod of agreement came from Randy as he was nearly speechless. "It's going to blow people away." As his shoes clicked softly along the polished wooden floor, his eyes darted between the various displays of garments, and over to the dark glass counters where the new, ready to be used registers stood. Large printed photos lined the walls between columns of clothes, the main largest one portrait, artistic one of Trish.

Trish walked up behind him. "Oh, that's nice," she smiled; "I'm glad they picked that one..."

One thing was strange, though… "Where is John?"

He knew that they were coming, so it was very abnormal for him to not have basically tackled them upon their arrival.

They walked through the store, towards the back, and soon, they could hear muffled voices.

Just as Randy reached forward to push the door to the staff room, open out stumbled one of ROE's accountants, Maria Kenellis, her usually pristine suit looking strangely disheveled. "Oh," she said in an uncharacteristically excited voice, 'Hello Mr. Orton, Ms. Stratus… I just came here to get… the receipts… for party purchases… got to get back to work." Then she bolted towards the front of the store.

John came out of the room a moment later, looking similarly disheveled. "Maria, waiiii~ii-"

He stopped in front of Randy, grinning sheepishly. "Oh.. You're here!"

Randy shared a surprised and amused look with Trish. "We weren't interrupting any important _conversation were_ we?" He chuckled.

"Nope, nope!" John laughed. "We were just um…. Doing some money… work stuff. You know… since Maria an accountant and all."

Trish stood back, unable to speak for fear that she'd laugh.

For obvious reasons he didn't believe John but he dropped the matter since he and Trish came for alternate reasons. "Well it looks like everything's set up," he motioned back towards the main store area.

"Yes!" John beamed widely, completely Adding from the awkwardness only seconds ago, "Do you like it? Love it?" He gasped, flailing a little bit at Trish. "Did you see your picture?"

Finally, Trish lowered her hand and allowed herself to laugh loudly. "Yes, John, it's great."

Oh, hearing Trish's laugh always made Randy crack out. Their laughter filled the air, already bringing an auspicious atmosphere. Although Randy really wanted to ask John about... the invitation he was to give to Jeff. He was unsure of how to ask him privately though. "So... tomorrow, the logistics. Do you think you've got them down?"

"I think so," John replied, still giggling. "Everything should be ready in plenty of time!" They'd all spent so much time planning tomorrow's event, and everything had been double and triple checked. It would be difficult for anything to go wrong, not that John wanted to jinx it by thinking that.

"What time do I need to get here?" Trish asked, wanting to make sure. She was in charge of the models who would be attending, each wearing a designer bolero outfit.

There would need to be plenty of time to ensure each model looked their best, so Randy figured 'five' to be safe. He estimated that since morning, customers would be lining up to see the opening events and to have the chance to be one of the first guests of the store. "Maroon Five should be here around 5:30 too," he tossed in.

John's squeal reverberated off the walls. "I'm so exciiiiited!"

"I am too," Trish said in a much more calm voice, laughing yet again. "And sounds good." She assumed that Randy would have gotten her a limo, since Randy usually planned for Trish driving as little as possible. "Is there anything I can do? Last minute things that need to get done before tomorrow?"

Perking at the opportunity, Randy took a quick gaze around. "Actually, can you just take a quick look at the mannequins and make sure their outfits are all in order?" This way he could speak to John.

"Sure," Trish flashed her smile at Randy, "I'd be glad to. " She excused herself and stepped into the main area of the store, going over the mannequins carefully.

Once Trish was far enough away, Randy stepped over to John. He kept his body facing towards the store so as to not seem suspicious in case Trish stole a glance over. "John, did he come then? For his check?" Randy hoped John knew who he was referring to without a need of reminder.

John pursed his lips, trying to recall what Randy was talking about. "Oh!" He exclaimed moments later. "That worker guy!" He beamed widely. "He did!"

Randy quickly and quietly shushed John from his voice carrying through the store. The last thing he wanted was Trish to become alarmed about tomorrow night if she knew Jeff might possibly in the slightest chance go. "Okay, so... Trish doesn't know though. So, keep it on the down low." Still he was very glad that the invitation was delivered. "And thank you. I hope.. he ends up coming."

"I hope so too!" John whispered loudly, "He was nice!"

Trish soon returned. "Everything looks perfect. I don't think you have anything to worry about, Randy."

Randy grinned at Trish, maybe too widely. But he curtly nodded, and gave John a small smile. "Alright, John, we're going to leave now." This was good. They were ahead of schedule, so this meant Randy really could return to work for the last half of the day. "Thank you and... I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so," John giggled, "I'll see you then!" He walked the two out, bouncing the whole way.

Trish followed beside Randy, taking one last glance around the store. It was hard to believe that tomorrow was finally the big day.

**~xoxo~**

Work was uneventful for Stacy until around lunchtime. Luckily, it looked like no one had seen her get dropped off. She slowly began to relax her guard when the phone on her desk rang. "Stacy Kiebler speaking."

"Yes," a voice that Stacy recognized as the building's main receptionist spoke, "There are two person here to see you, Matt Hardy and… Amy Dumas. Should I send them up?"

Stacy froze. _Oh shit_, why on earth would they be here?

"Ms Stacy?" The receptionist asked, not receiving a response.

"Uh, yes…" Stacy cleared her throat, "Go ahead."

When the receptionist told them they could go up to the top floor, Matt leaned in to ask Amy, "Are you sure we should be doing this? Stacy will be eternally horrified if we embarrass her." And by 'we' he meant Amy. They made their way to the elevators, knowing they stood out from the usual nicely clad employees.

"I'm not going to embarrass her! I just want to be a supportive friend and bring her lunch!" Amy held up the food she'd flirted with her neighbor to get for emphasis.

Matt shook his head while eying the food. "Who made that?" he knew Amy hadn't. The elevator, which they were thankfully alone in, began to crawl up the many stories.

"How do you know I didn't?" Amy pouted a bit, purposefully standing a little further from Matt than she normally would have.

"Because, you don't cook. Especially a food that looks as good as that one." Matt kept the thoughts of 'why hasn't he mentioned the other day yet' far at the back of his mind. He didn't want to hassle himself with such irritating thoughts. Instead he figured he would just... move on. Amy must be avoiding that topic simply because she wants to move on from it too.

"Okay, fine." Amy laughed. "My next door neighbor made it for me." He was also worried that Matt hadn't mentioned the other day, but figured it was probably for the best. She didn't want to know the reason that Matt had ran.

"Yeah," Matt smugly smirked at how he was right. "_That neighbor_, eh?" When the elevator finally stopped at the highest floor, Matt kept his eyes ahead, watching the doors slide open. As they walked on, soon they came to an open area with cubicles and desks. In general, the place was modern and pristine, and... Quiet. As expected of an office he supposed.

"Mmhm," Amy replied, walking slightly behind Matt. "He's so sweet, You know, I was thinking about introducing him to Stacy, but… oh never mind!" She trailed off, spotting Stacy sitting at a large desk, head down slightly, as she typed at her computer. "Stacy~" She exclaimed, waving.

Stacy looked up, hearing her name, and cringed slightly. She didn't know why they were there, but it had to be for something embarrassing.

As Amy led the way to Stacy's desk, Matt's eyes casually gazed around. He really wanted to see what type of nerds Stacy worked with. Suddenly, a figure turned a corner-as if time slowed and invisible fans created a gentle breeze, a very attractive, person gracefully and captivatingly walked by. Matt's throat tightened and his stare magnetically followed the absolutely hot girl that passed. A small smile played at his lips as he tilted his head to watch the person retreat, his eyes of course glancing to that curvy ass.

Amy did not notice, too busy walking up in front of Stacy's desk to grin, laughing. "You're so grown up, Stace, you have a desk and everything!"

"Guys," Stacy sighed, "Not that I'm not happy to see you and everything, but why-"

"Oh. My. God." Amy gasped. "Those are _not your_ clothes"

Matt's gaze had pretty much followed that person to where her desk must have been, but then the sudden outburst caused both Matt and that person to snap their attention to Stacy and Amy. He had to blink a couple times to register what that meant, and when he did, he scowled and sighed. "Dammit." He lost the bet. "Stacy," he sighed, "You made me lose. I had more faith in you." But Matt's posture tensed immediately when he noticed a new addition was heading over. "Oh shit," he breathed, seeing that hot girl approach.

A softer voice spoke up, "Is something wrong over here?"

Stacy's jaw dropped in disbelief at Amy's proclamation, unable to believe that even s_he_ would say something like that so loud at Stacy's _work_and she would have wondered what on earth those two had bet that made them care so much if she hadn't been cringing and looking around the room to see if anyone had heard. To her absolute horror, she immediately saw Maryse approaching. "No, Ames, it's not what you think..." Her voice was full of anxiety. "Really, it-" She swallowed hard.

"I'm so proud of you~" Amy giggled, poking Matt with her elbow. "You owe me a drink for that." Then she noticed Maryse's approach, and her eyes raked the woman's figure, before a small smirk appeared on her face.

Maryse found it skeptical that such a crowd causing ruckus could be allowed here. He didn't even bother looking at the two strangers, as on her list, if they were friends of Stacy's... "This is a work place. It'd be _appreciated if_ you could keep the noise down," the words were gentle chastising, but the tone was ice cool.

Matt found himself more entranced. This girl had sass.

**~xoxo~**

After dropping Trish off, Randy arrived at the office building. An extra radiance of energy could be seen in his steps, as he was excited to surprise Stacy with his appearance.

"I'm very sorry, Maryse," Stacy said quickly, standing up, "We'll be quiet." Then she realized that by standing, her clothing was more obvious, so she immediately sat back down.

"Maryse?" Matt repeated, lightly biting down on his lower lip as he continued to eye Maryse. "It's nice to know the name that belongs to the face superior to..." Making the reference to the woman who was considered beyond beautiful, Matt felt he scored big.

Finally Maryse's stare transferred to the one who just spoke. She gave the man a quizzical look. How did he have the nerve to _hit on_ Maryse. "And what makes you think you can talk to me?"

Amy was just about to open her mouth and hit on this Maryse person herself, but when Matt jumped in first, she stopped, looking at Matt in shock. Matt didn't hit on anyone but _Amy_.

The elevator opened, and Randy stepped out. Humming an upbeat melody to himself, he hoped Stacy hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"The fact that I'm Matt Hardy," Matt let a smirk toy along his lips. "If you google me you'll find that I'm famous for making wishes come true. Any wishes you would like me to grant?" So he wasn't the smoothest, but hey, he should win in the bold category.

Maryse rolled her eyes, although she had to admit, it was nice to be the one getting hit on for a change. She had spent so much time chasing after Randy, she almost forgot what it was like to be on the receiving end. "I have a few wishes. My first one being, leave me alone." She was about to turn back to Stacy, when she took a step backwards, eyes widening slowly.

Randy's eyebrows knit into a line of curiosity at the small crowd of people around Stacy's desk. "Did something happen?" he questioned stepping up behind one of strangers. He hoped Stacy wasn't hurt!

By now, Amy was standing there, arms crossed, lips pressed tightly together in a very uncharacteristic frown. Matt was whipping out all of his cheesy pick up lines and _wasting them_ on this stupid, not even that hot, woman.

Stacy watched the exchange, not sure what to make of it, and was more than a little bit relieved to see Randy. Even with everything going on around her, seeing Randy walking towards her made her heart beat faster, and a small smile was immediately on her lips. "No, Randy," She replied, eyes lighting up as Randy looked at her, "I'm very sorry for the disturbance. My friends brought me lunch..."

"Oh," Randy was taken aback by the mention of friends. He took in the other two, and felt a wave of tension hovering over them. One looked quite riled and annoyed, while the other was distracted by... Maryse. Oh great. "Friends? So I get to meet your friends," he smiled, trying to stay jubilant. "I'm Randy Orton... uh..." he held out his hand but quickly retracted it as the air was too thick with the tension.

Maryse merely wanted to wander off. Seeing Randy here, and Stacy. That look on Stacy's face. It said everything Maryse needed to know... her eyes just offhandedly swept down to Stacy's clothes, more because she at least wanted to scrutinize her rival's clothing and feel superior on some level. But those clothes... was _designer_. Maryse gasped, just realizing what that had to mean.

Amy's excitement at meeting Randy was somewhat lessened as she was completely distracted by Matt's behavior, but she still tried to smile, and looked at Randy up and down. "Wow," she said, keeping in mind Matt's earlier comment not to embarrass Stacy, "You're the head man around here, aren't you?" Even Amy knew better than to straight out tease him about sleeping with her friend on their first meeting, in front of random people.

Matt finally tore his gaze away from Maryse and over to Randy. An eyebrow of his lifted in praise at how Stacy landed herself a good one. "Nice to meet you," Matt greeted, putting aside his own desires for a moment to appease Stacy.

Randy nodded and bowed a bit at who Stacy pointed to be Matt. "Yes, nice to meet you too."

Maryse quickly excused herself, "I'll be going back to work." She hastily left... to Matt's disappointment.

Stacy sighed in relief once Maryse was gone, and slid back into her chair. "I don't know if I can handle this," she groaned softly, rubbing her face in her hands.

Amy meanwhile, had decided that she would have plenty of time to appraise Randy later, and had gone back to glaring at Matt, who was just lucky looks couldn't kill, because...

Randy hesitated, feeling some of those daggers bouncing off Matt hit him. "Well, um... enjoy your lunch?" his voice raised an octave as he was at a loss for anything else. "I'll see you later, yeah?" Now he was attempting to focus more on Stacy to hopefully dodge any other piercing stares between her friends.

Matt sighed, pointedly looking away from Amy. He didn't know why Amy suddenly felt the need to give him such looks. How many times had Matt endured Amy going off and doing _more than_ small flirtations? Too many.

Randy leaving Stacy alone with her friends was the last thing he wanted. "Have... have you eaten lunch yet, Randy?" She asked, looking up in slight desperation. Even besides being stuck with those two, she wasn't sure she wanted to go the rest of the day without laying eyes on her lover. "This food is huge, maybe you could... join us..."

Matt let the words between Stacy and Randy filter between his thoughts of exasperation at Amy's immaturity. Yes. Immaturity. "Well we're leaving now. At least I am," he gave Stacy a pat on the shoulder, bending down to whisper in her ear, "You should get me Maryse's number." Maybe that was louder than a whisper, he mused, straightening up to flash Amy a satisfied smile. Then he left for the elevators, knowing Amy would follow.

"Bye," Amy muttered, before turning to stalk after Matt, clearly furious. How _dare_ he? And right in _front of_ Amy!

Seeing Stacy's two friends run off, and bringing the cloud of tension with them, Randy turned back to the one sitting down, a line of concern between his eyebrows. "Will they be... alright?" When he glanced to the food, he nearly joked about how he was sure Stacy could eat two of those. "And no I haven't eaten yet. That's why I came here actually," he tried to chuckle.

"I... hope so..." Stacy chewed at her bottom lip, turning her attention from her retreating friends to Randy. "Oh... really?" It was only a moment before she was smiling again. They'd work it out... they always did. "So... you want to join me then?"

Seeing the smile spread along Stacy's features meant Randy had no need to worry, so he nodded and glanced around. Quickly hopping over to grab a chair from an empty desk, he swiveled it over to join Stacy. "Oh did one of them make this? Wow..." As he sat down, he admired how it was quite elaborate for just.

Stacy snorted. "I seriously doubt that." She handed Randy a pair of chopsticks, her smile only growing as their fingers brushed. She glanced around the office shyly looking to see if anyone was noticing their interaction. "I'm sure Amy bribed someone to make it. Or something. But it definitely looks amazing."

Taking the chopsticks, he let his eyes briefly roam over Stacy from this small distance. Beginning to eat, he realized how much he enjoyed this idea of sharing. "So what are you doing after work?" he knew it was only lunch, and he was jumping ahead.

"I..." Stacy hesitated. She didn't want Randy to think she had no life, but she also didn't want to say she was busy, and then have Randy disappointed because he wanted to do something with Stacy. "I'm not sure, actually."

Randy hoped he wasn't seeming too... attention hogging. He didn't want to overwhelm Stacy with his presence. "Well, if you're free," he made sure to pose his words so Stacy would feel he had a choice. "A new frozen yogurt place opened up." Randy never ate frozen yogurt before, but he wanted to try it... and experiencing it for the first time with Stacy would make it better.

"I'm free!" Stacy replied, overeager, and immediately blushed. She didn't want to be to clingy. "I... yes, that sounds fun."

Randy felt a surge of glee, and grinned at the other's similar enthusiasm. "Alright. It's a date," he confirmed, not caring if someone overheard his words. He'd already been through a false scandal; at least this one would be real.

**~xoxo~**

Jeff sank further and further down the old couch, his chin pressing more and more into his chest. He had been staring at the fancy invitation given to him since the day before. One second he had the motivation to attend but then the following second his resolve would wither away into despair.

Chris wondered past him without even a sideways glance and into the kitchen, headphones secured tightly against his head, clearly in his own world, then wandered out a few minutes later with a can of soda. He finally noticed his roommate and stopped, looked at the other, then slowly lowered his headphones. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Jeff never told Chris about the invite in fear the other would convince him to go. He liked to doubt. "I... Well..." He eventually sighed and forked over the slim piece of paper for his roommate to read.

Chris took it and read the paper, eyebrows raising in surprise, before releasing a torrent of questions. "How are you getting there? What are you going to wear? Why don't you look more excited?"

"Because I'm not going?" Jeff not only posed this question to himself but to Chris as well. "Arriving on a bus isn't so appealing. None of my clothes are attractive enough. And most importantly, I'm scared as hell."

"Of course you're going." Chris squeezed beside the other on the couch and put his arms around Jeff' shoulder. "Don't be stupid." He smiled to soften the insult. "Trish will be there. So... I'll just have to be your fairy godmother. Or whatever."

Jeff naturally leaned into the couch. "My fairy godmother?" The image of Chris in a plump dress met his imagination and a short high pitched laugh briefly escaped. "Well it's gonna take a lot more than a wave of a wand."

"I can do it. I'll find a way." Chris wanted desperately for Jeff to be happy. "I have a few ideas..." He stood up, pulling Jeff to his feet.

Confused Jeff simply let Chris lead him. "This doesn't involve anything illegal right?" he knew Chris wasn't the type, but if a situation called for it... Like if they were to dress all in black and sneak into a mall at night to steal some clothes...

Chris laughed. "I'm hoping it won't come to that." He led Jeff out of the apartment and down the hallway to Stephanie's apartment. He knocked on the door, smiling over his shoulder at his friend.

Stephanie had her flowery oven mitt on as she just set the freshly baked cookies on the stove. Hearing the door, she quickly hurried to answer it yelling out, "I'll get it!" They had no peephole so she just opened it. "Hel-OH!" She immediately shut the door, scrunching up her face as she made small mewling noises to edge the embarrassment away. She was in an _apron_ with her _grandma's old_ mitt for goodness sake. Jeff stood with Chris oddly as nearly two minutes passed before the door opened again. "Hey. S-Sorry about that. Um... hello?" she slowly swung the door wider.

"Hi, Steph." Chris smiled charmingly, the name flowing smoothly off his tongue. "I'm sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if we could come in."

Stephanie took a sweeping gaze around to make sure the area was decent enough. The last thing she wanted was for Chris to think she was a slob. "Sure..." she gulped and gestured her hand to invite them in. She dreadfully chirped seeing it was the hand with her oven mitt. Jeff followed Chris inside.

"Steph, I hate to impose, but we need a huge favor. ...Is your roommate home?" Chris was clearly being overly polite and using his biggest smile.

Stephanie blanked for a moment seeing that smile. Chris really was... amazing. A light elated breath fluttered from her. "Yeah! Let me go get her! Stay... here." She shuffled her feet hastily, her apron swishing as she went.

Chris walked over and sat down on the couch, pulling Jeff down beside him. "Have you ever met Stephanie's roommate? I can't remember…"

Jeff shook his head glancing up to Chris. "Is she... another version of Stephanie?" It was hard to imagine who would live with the indisputably pretty girl.

Chris laughed. "Not really. She's... a whole sort of different… interesting."

Stephanie didn't waste time to knock on her roommate's door.

Candice was in her obnoxiously pink bedroom, at her desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. "One second~" she chorused, and finished her drawing, adding a few last second flourishes, before coming to the door. "What's up?" She asked, her adorable face forming an innocent smile. "Oh, are the cookies done?" She leaned out the door, sniffing. "Mm~"

"Never mind the cookies!" she slipped into the room and quietly shut the door. "Chris's here. Did you hear me? Chris's here. He's _here_." She began to shake the others shoulders firmly but not too roughly.

Candice blinked, her mouth forming an o. "Why?" She tilted her head to the side, then clapped her hands. "Wait, that's great! We can share our cookies with him!"

A hollow low howl left Stephanie as she was becoming flustered with too many thoughts. "Maybe they smelled the cookies. NO! Because he asked for you. Yeah he asked for you. I don't know why though. I don't know why. I don't know. I..." She faded for a second before curling her fingers desperately into Candice's shoulders and burrowed her hair into the others neck as she snuggled her with distraught. "I don't wanna go back out there! He looks too good. And he was smiling at me!"

"Sounds..." Candice bubbled her cheeks in thought. "Well, whatever!" She smiled brightly. "Now's your chance. And I want to know why he wants to see me." Candice pulled the oven mitt and the apron off of Stephanie and wiped at a bit of flour on the others cheek, then ruffled her hair a bit. "Smile back. He won't be able to resist you."

Stephanie pushed her lower lip out and nodded in trust. If she had to ask anyone about the art of cute seduction it would be Candice. "Okay... Okay..." Now she gave herself pep talk as she went to the leave the room with her roommate close behind. In the living room she peeped out, "Back... with Candice."

"Hellooo~" Candice beamed, bouncing into the room. "Hi Chris, Hiiii-" She paused. "Ooooh, the artist! Hiiii." She grinned, sitting down. "Steph, can you bring us some cookies?" She giggled, "Steph makes the best cookies." And then she shot a sneaky look at Chris, "Steph does a lot of things the best. Everything she cooks is amazing, and did you know she si-"

"I'm sorry," Chris cut in politely, knowing that given the chance, Candice would ramble on all day, "But this isn't exactly a social visit. See... Jeff needs some help."

Stephanie felt her shoulders curl to hide her neck and hopefully her reddening cheeks. She actually hadn't really made the cookies... she just put them in the oven and took them out just like the directions said. So to her, that wasn't making them.

Jeff was still confused as to why they were coming to Stephanie's roommate for help. "Hi?" he said to Candice, giving her a small wave. The artist... at least he was known as _something cool_.

Candice folded her legs up under herself and beamed. "How can we help?"

"Well, Jeff has been invited to this party. An... expensive party. Where everyone is going to be all dressed up and arrive in limos... and he has to impress the love of his life there." Chris smirked a little, glancing at Jeff. "So I was hoping maybe Candice could help... with the clothing aspect. And that you all might have an idea about transportation."

Jeff's eyes grew wider with each additional word Chris said, his wide gaze turning to Candice in a different light. "You're... wait..." Candice look at Jeff to think if her collection of made clothes is perfect for him..

Stephanie envisioned an epic romantic movie. Where Jeff was in a limo, speeding through traffic trying to arrive on time before his love would involuntarily marry another. "Oh! Sounds exciting!" she clapped and grinned with a small squeal, but as soon as that came out she shied down, since well.. Chris was still there.

"Very... Cinderella," Chris nodded, clearly entertained by the whole situation. And by Stephanie... he hoped to be hiding his growing interest in Stephanie well.

Candice bounced out of her seat and over to Jeff, then leaned forward, definitely invading his personal space, and stared at him. "Hm..." Then she stood back up with a huge smile, and squealed cutely. "I have the perfect thing!" She spun on her heel and disappeared into her bedroom.

Jeff had tipped back only the slightest, his eyes crossing when Candice dipped in closely. When he left though, Jeff fully understood more on why she and Stephanie were roommates. Speaking of Stephanie... _and Chris_... Jeff somehow felt a different air in the room. A light one. A jovial one? Either way, he kept to quietly observing the other two, wondering what exactly Candice was going to bring out.

Stephanie averted her attention, when the sweet scent of baked goods floated to her nose. "Oh!" The cookies! "Do you want some cookies?!" she stood up quickly.

"I WANT SOME COOKIES~" Candice's voice shouted from her bedroom.

"Sure," Chris replied politely, as he pondered how Jeff could get to the party.

"Sounds great," Jeff rounded off the responses, and watched as Stephanie hurried away.

As soon as the other was gone,Jeff's lips were aching into a smile he realized he withheld. "She's quite the... nice one," he commented quietly to Chris.

Chris nodded nonchalantly, pretending not to notice what Jeff was hinting at. "She's very nice."

Stephanie came back, a full plate of warm cookies held tightly in her hands. She was too afraid she would drop them from sheer anxiety. "Here they are..." she bent over a bit and set them down on the small coffee table in front of the couch the other two were on. As she straightened up, her eyes caught themselves staring up at Chris.

"They smell delicious..." Chris said, voice wavering slightly as he found himself distracted by Stephanie's shy stare, the first thing besides music to be able to distract him in... ever? "Thanks..." He trailed off.

Just then, Candice returned with her arms full of clothes. "If anything doesn't fit I can alter it... I hope you like pink." She beamed, depositing the pile of clothing in Jeff's lap.

Stephanie quickly fell back into the chair, her moment of pure enrapture broken by Candice, thankfully. She wasn't sure her heart could handle all of its erratic beating. Yet seeing Jeff toppled with clothes, she reached for a cookie to help her calm down.

Jeff's eyebrows shot up, as he stared at the mass of clothes on him. "Wow... you made these.?" he picked up one article, noticing the different, quite innovative pattern.

"Yep," Candice smiled, proud. "I make pretty much all my clothes, and some for.. and whenever I can get my hands on decent fabric..." She beamed, grabbing a cookie to nibble on cutely. "So you should try stuff on."

Chris reached into the pile and pulled something that was a very bright, fluorescent pink out of the pile and snickered. "Trish would _love you_ in this, Jeff."

Jeff highly doubted Trish would think he looked good in _anything_. But with the prospect that just possibly Trish would... he stared at the clothes seeing them as his golden ticket. "Whatever looks good right?" he uttered, trying not to flush. He gently scooted the clothes to the side though so he could stand. "So what should I try first?"

"Oooh, let's have a fashion show!" Candice beamed, gathering up all the clothing again. "Come on, let's go to my room and put stuff on and then you can come out here and show it off." Then she winked too obviously at Stephanie. "Steph will just have to entertain Chris while we are gone."

Oh great. Stephanie stared at Candice in horror at her impending doom, a stare that her roommate pointedly ignored. Jeff scooted along down the hall after Candice.

Entering the Candice room was beyond shocking and Jeff had to look back towards the hallway to make sure this room was real. "This is very... pink."

"Oh, thank you~ I decorated it myself," Candice giggled, dragging Jeff in. "Now... What should you try on first?"

**~xoxo~**

Stephanie in the living room kept glancing between the cookies and Chris and the hallway, her hands gripping onto her thighs right above her knees. To relieve her tension she reached for another cookie.

Chris hummed softly, drumming his fingers on his knees in an unheard rhythm. He reached forward for a cookie at the same time as Stephanie, and their hands brushed against one another.

That unexpected soft touch between their hands caused Stephanie to fathom in alarmed embarrassment. "O-S-Sorry!" From the tips of her fingers she swore a blush spread all the way to her cheeks and the ends of her ears. She also _intended to_ retreat her hand but it hadn't moved from her shock.

Chris pulled his hand back slowly, smiling at Stephanie. "Sorry." He cleared his throat, looking around the room, and found himself cursing his lack of social skills.

Stephanie nervously bit her bottom lip debating within... Finally she grabbed a cookie and held it up for Chris. Noticing how unsanitary that might seem, she quickly blurted, "My hands are clean!"

Chris laughed and took the cookie. "I'm not really worried about that."

Hearing that laugh set a cheek aching smile onto Stephanie's face, her small eyes curving along. Soon the door down the hall opened and a pair of footsteps stumbled down. Mainly it was Jeff trying to resist going out in any type of public wearing the current outfit Candice placed him in.

Stephanie's smile was adorable, and contagious, and Chris found himself grinning. His smile only grew when he saw Jeff walk through the door in a dark pink, overly elaborate suit. He wasn't surprised at all that Candice made something like that, but on Jeff… "Oh... Wow..."

Candice was beaming. "Do you like it? Do you think it's dressy enough? He fits in my clothes like they were made for him."

Jeff hoped his facial expression showed his apprehension instead of him having to voice it. But really he wasn't the one with the fashion sense. To help the others' decisions he turned once.

Stephanie tilted her head this way and that to form her own opinion. "Maybe something less..." With a lack of the right word she flicked her fingers while making a 'poof' type of sound.

Chris nodded, trying not to laugh. The fit was great, but he'd never imagined seeing Jeff in something so... flamboyant? "Most people will probably be wearing black..." he mentioned, hoping that Candice would get the hint.

Candice pouted cutely, but nodded. "I guess this might be a _little much_." And with that she dragged Jeff away again.

They were left alone again. After a few moments Stephanie realized she was holding her breath and slowly let it out, her chest deflating. She fleeted his gaze to Chris before sputtering out, "I-I've heard you sing. You're really good." Each successive word became quieter and higher in tone.

"You have? I didn't know that. …Thank you." Then Chris looked around again, trying to think of something to say, "So... what do you do?"

Stephanie didn't admit, though, that the day she heard Chris singing on the street was the day her life forever changed. "I... go to school part time?" She also worked but Stephanie was too shy to disclose that to Chris.

"Do you work?" Chris asked, nibbling a cookie. "What do you study at school?"

Stephanie worked at her school as a voice and piano lessons teacher. If Chris knew he would want to hear Stephanie sing or play and the modest one was far too sheepish to do those in front of Chris. She shrank away, raising her hand to lift the collar of her shirt to shield her mouth and part of her cheeks. "Um... I work..." her reply was muffled and she was wondering where the other two were.

Chris could tell that the other was very embarrassed about the subject, so he dropped it immediately. "These cookies are delicious, by the way."

Stephanie soaked in relief. In fact she almost instantly perked up hearing the compliment. "Really? Well... I didn't really make them. I just scooped the already made batter and put it in the oven." Now she smiled because she felt better letting Chris know the truth.

"Oh," Chris laughed. "Well I probably couldn't even do that."

Just then, Candice paraded out. "I found it! It's really perfect now!"

Stephanie's eyes grew as her eyebrows raised, her focus gearing towards Candice. Soon out walked Jeff and Stephanie made a low cooing noise of surprise and appraisal.

Jeff had on a three piece outfit consisting of dark slate pants, a three button vest to match the pants with lapels that had stripes only seen in certain shadings of light, and a black collared shirt with the hem barely peeking out from beneath the vest. A dark red tie with a small grey pattern was neatly tucked into the vest.

"Wow." Chris grinned. "Trish is going to jump you."

Candice clapped her hands. "I'm so glad I made this outfit now~ I'm going to make a few alterations so it reeeeally accentuates his good points." She bounced a little. "Oh, this is so fun."

Jeff lifted his arms a bit to try to get a view of what he looked like. It felt nice. "So this is it. I'm really going. Oh! What about... getting there?" The center of his eyebrows arched in question.

Stephanie peeped up at this point raising her hand in the air mildly. "I think I can get a car..." she tried not to outwardly cringe as she knew obtaining the vehicle would be risky.

"Really?" Chris beamed. "That would be so great." He had been really worried about how they'd pull that off. "You two are real life savers, I can't thank you enough."

Candice wiggled onto the couch, pushing Stephanie closer to Chris. "You mean, your parents? You don't actually think they'll..."

Stephanie's reactions were tugged into two places. One to actually having her elbow brush against Chris's, and the other to Candice's comment. First she piped out a small meek, which was closely followed by a purposeful directing of attention to Candice. She raised her hands to veil her cheeks though, pretending that was her posture of thought or talking even though she was just trying to conceal her blush. "No... They won't... which is why we would have to..."she trailed off since the word she was going to speak seemed so forbidden.

Jeff squished himself into the other side of Chris, furthering the close proximity between the two youngest ones. "We'd have to...?"

Candice covered her mouth with her hands and gasped dramatically. "Oh my _gosh_, Steph, you're going to get in so much trouble!"

Chris was now pressed against Stephanie, and he ignored the odd feeling that was growing inside of him at the others proximity, instead choosing to look back and forth between the two, trying to get past the overwhelming cute that was streaming between them to figure out what was going on. Obviously, he didn't want Stephanie doing anything that might cause her trouble.

Stephanie immediately waved her hands in the air before her, ridding the atmosphere and any doomed tension. "N-No! I won't... I think we can do it..." she titled her chin up to stare up at Chris, trying to assure him, "They're just my parents." She then gazed past to Jeff when it almost became too much too much to look at Chris. "I mean... its worth it right?" She posed this question in her hesitant, higher tone.

Trusting Stephanie to know that it was okay, Chris turned, also looking at Jeff. "Is Trish worth it?" He wanted to make sure that his friend really was in this all the way.

Jeff's eyes flickered between the three of them. He bit his lower lip as he looked down and off to the side. The image that ingrained his mind now was from the park that day, and then it was later in front of the car; both of those instances Jeff _knew he_ wanted to view that face every passing day. He found himself nodding now before glancing back up to them. "Yes. She's definitely worth it."

"Then we can do it!" Candice bounced, clapping her hands. "Stephanie, I'll help you!"

Stephanie released a deep breath and slowly smiled widely. Oh this was exciting! She never did anything remotely close to being illegal. Now she would become or... at least one of those cool, dangerous ones. Or... not. "Alright. So, it's all settled!" Stephanie clapped with Candice.

So this was actually happening. Tomorrow night, less than 24 hours away, he would be at the opening party and maybe even see... Trish. Even though he found this all still unbelievable, Jeff smiled at the people who were making it happen. "Thank you... seriously. For all of your magical wonders," he added the last line for cheese sake. But really, they did make the best fairy godmothers.


	10. Chapter 9 - Day 8

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 9: Day 8 (Friday part 1)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Randy, Maryse, Stacy, Matt, Amy, Adam, Jeff, Chris, Stephanie, Candice, John and Trish [special participation of The Miz and Maroon Five]  
_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**Thanks to: **Maryeemeeh, WWE0Chick5 and TrishOrton for reading and reviewing my fic.. :)

**AN: Sorry.. if i updated this fic just now.. im on vacation.. so im lazy to post this.. but now im posting it.. cause THIS is THE BIG NIGHT! this Day will have 2 parts.. im posting the 1st one.. this mean that this fic will end.. and i dont know when will i post the last chap.. i hope i never disappoint you with this chapter.. WILL JEFF and TRISH finally meet? ;) oh... before i Forgot.. IM SOO HAPPY THAT TRISHORTON felt that Torrie is the one that Shawn has feelings for.. :) go ahead.. read and review.. :)  
**

**~xoxo~**

A nightmare jerked Trish awake the next morning, alone in her too large bed. She trembled, drawing the blankets around her shoulders, and willed her breathing to steady, her heart to resume its normal beat. She closed her eyes and wasn't at all surprised when the face of the artist… Jeff flooded her mind. It had become habit over the past few days, her memory of their short meeting bringing her comfort. After a few moments, Trish was able to slip out of bed and pull on a robe. She took a long bath, enjoying the time she had to herself… There were at least a few hours before she had to be ready to go. Everyone was meeting at the store early to help with last minute preparations for the big party that evening.

Once she was done with her shower, she pulling on some clothing, then searched for her phone, finally finding it in between her couch and cushions. She settled down, working with a towel to dry her hair, and sent Randy a simple text: "Are you ready for tonight?"

Randy already took Stacy home after spending a simple night with her. They hadn't done anything mainly for the sake of giving Stacy time to recover from previously. At the moment his phone had vibrated, he was flipping through the night's agenda book and was making sure everything and everyone was going to arrive on time. Looking at his phone he looked down at himself. "Still have to get dressed. But… I think so!" He really hoped nothing important had slipped his mind. He added to the text, "Let me guess, you're still looking for an outfit?"

Trish laughed to herself, immediately texting back, "I've had my outfit picked out for months. The first thing I designed for Bolero. Are you picking me up?"

Randy actually knew what clothes those were. He smiled though, seeing the question. "Of course. Call you when I'm there." Now Randy wondered and hoped that Jeff would attend the party. He wanted so much for Trish to be happy not just on the outside, but within as well.

Meanwhile, Stacy was also trying to get ready for the big event. She wanted to help Randy in any way possible. She spent quite a while getting ready, wanting to make sure she looked her best. Just as she was checking the time, her cell phone rang, and she moved to answer it.

As soon as he heard Stacy's voice answer, Matt retreated from the pair of lips attacking his own. "Ah, Stacy! Are you wearing your best outfit?"

"Oh Matt!" Stacy sat on the edge of the bed, head tilted to hold the phone against her shoulder. "What's up?"

Pushed slightly away as Matt answered Stacy, Amy whined softly, letting her mouth roam over her lover's body, placing little kisses and bites over the others neck, and down his chest, bare since the night before. Finally, Amy knelt before Matt, nuzzling the other.

Matt's sight followed the invisible line Amy traced with her mouth and responded to Stacy with a nearly straining voice, "I know what's _about to_ be up." But he tried to ignore Amy yet made no attempt to push her away more. He continued on, "So I'm assuming tonight you won't be calling us when you make it home."

"Has she even been home since she and Randy started dating?" Amy laughed, hooking her fingers into the edge of Matt's pants so that she could ease them off, her breath caressing Matt skin as it slowly appeared.

Stacy had been about to answer when she heard Amy's comment, and blushed. "I'm home right now… but no… Is it safe to assume you two have made up then?"

"I think we've more than made up," Matt informed, becoming more and more distracted by each new action Amy performed. For Stacy's health.

Lucky for Stacy, Amy's mouth was now far too occupied to say anything else embarrassing.

"I'm glad," Stacy said, wondering exactly what that meant. "I don't like to see my friends fighting."

Stacy paused just as Amy let out a muffled moan, tightening her lips around Matt. "Oh… Ew." Stacy blushed darkly, stuttering, "I have to go goodbye." She hung up, shuddering a little. That was too much information.

Matt simultaneously laughed and finally freed a long imprisoned groan. "She better bring us some type of souvenir or something." He grinned down to Amy. "So, is this what you call housework?"

**~xoxo~**

"Sorry, Jeff, but you're staying here." Chris pulled on his jacket. "Just in case. They were acting like it was risky, and if you get arrested or something, how would you get to the party?" Chris opened the door, stepping out to meet Stephanie and Candice. "I'll be back soon. Go get… ready."

Jeff still wanted to accompany them, but Chris was right. Finally he gave up and nodded. "Alright, fine…" He looked to the other two. Stephanie and Candice were both dressed in black from head to toe that made Jeff even more wary.

Chris was dressed normally. "You know…" he commented, waving to Jeff. "It's the middle of the night, so dressing in black is… sort of pointless."

Stephanie took a secondary look at herself and settled into a blush, wishing she hadn't worn the color now. At least Chris looked good in what he was wearing. "You're right, we'll just stand out even more!" Her voice cracked in the midst of her sudden fear.

"It's fine," Candice soothed, wiggling noisily into the bush. "Your parents have to be at work! It's the middle of the night."

Chris stood there casually, arms folded over his chest. "Someone is going to think it is weird if you two crawl around in the bushes like that."

Stephanie was halfway stepping into the brush when she stopped. She tugged onto Candice's shirt and backed them both out. They had barely started and already she looked dumb in front of Chris. "Alright, let's go!" She tried to be as casual as she could and walked up to the side of the large house. The cars were in a separate garage.

Chris followed. "Do you think we'll be able to return it before your parents get home?"

Candice flailed to get out of the bush, then bounced ahead.

"Hopefully?" Stephanie snuck a glance at Chris as she walked but her foot kicked into a flower pot and she began to fall. "A-"

Chris lunged forward to catch Stephanie, wrapping his arms tightly around her, almost falling over himself.

Seeing this, Candice smirked to herself, striding forward even more to give them privacy.

Stephanie had squeezed her eyes shut so that she wouldn't see her face implant the pavement. Yet she hadn't hit anything… In fact, someone was holding her. Badump. That was the hard sound of her heart pounding. She cracked open her eyes, slowly gazing down to see those arms embracing her. Gulping and feeling every nerve in her body heating up, Stephanie stuttered, "A-ah th-thank you I…"

"You should be more careful," Chris said, the corners of his lips turning up into a smile. "Okay?" He steadied Stephanie on her feet, then hesitated, suddenly having the urge to brush the hair from the other's eyes.

But before Chris did any action of that kind Stephanie bow quickly in thanks (more so to hide her face) and hastily skittered away with her body still bent over. "Come on, we gotta hurry!" She squeaked for Chris.

"Okay," Chris nodded, following. Candice was already peering into the window of the garage. "Which one are we taking?"

Stephanie stopped behind Candice, breathing slightly hard and wondering if she had asthma. 'Um… the coolest one?" There was a door near them but it was locked. "Anyone good at picking locks?"

"I was hoping you had a key or something," Chris responded, eyes widening as he looked in the window over Candice's shoulder. "Woah…" He breathed out.

Candice bounced on her toes. "Maybe they just… forgot to lock it." She tried the handle but the door didn't budge.

"Oh great." Stephanie frowned, but the journey couldn't stop here. "Hold on a second." She tiptoed off only to return minutes later with a crow bar. "Alright. Here I go." With new determination she stuck the end of the bar in the frame of the door and put all her strength into it. 'Nnn!"

After a moment of it not budging at all, Chris got behind the other and helped, adding his strength, and Candice clapped, cheering them on, and bounced happily when the lock broke off. "Yay!~"

Stephanie heaved and sighed, fanning at her cheeks that were warm for a number of reasons. She turned to Chris and smiled. 'Thank you."

"No problem," Chris replied, putting his hand on the small of Stephanie's back to propel her forward, "Now let's grab a car before someone notices us."

Candice followed the pair in. "Ooh, this one is - Oooooh this on- Ooooooooh!" She ran around, examining each car.

Stephanie tried not to freak at Chris touching her and especially became interested in Candice's active reactions. "So… which one?"

Chris looked around the room, eyes catching site of an expensive red sports car with tinted windows. He pointed. "That looks perfect."

Stephanie's eyes slightly widened as Chris pointed out her father's favorite car, but it almost instantly turned into an impish grin. "Alright…" A new side seemed to come out of her as she took out a small funny looking object. "What they don't know is that I still have my car key." Now, by car key, she didn't just mean any old key. Stephanie meant a key that could be used on all the cars her family owned.

Candice laughed, walking over to the car. "I've never seen this side of my roomie~ You're a good influence, Chris."

Chris followed them over, relieved that they weren't going to have to figure out how to hot wire the car or anything. "I'm not sure getting her to steal from her parents is what I'd call good."

"You can think of it as indirectly helping out their daughter." Stephanie stood beside the car and leaned over as she slowly inserted the key, holding her breath. Afraid that suddenly an alarm would sound, she was shocked when instead the door unlocked with nothing else happening. "Oh goodness. I think it worked." She tested and went to open the door now, squealing a bit when it easily swung open. "We- we did it!" she jumped up and down, throwing her arms around the nearest body in revelry.

Chris hugged the other back, surprised at how perfectly their bodies fit together. "That's great…" he murmured, voice low, as he tightened his arms slightly.

Candice covered her mouth, muffling a giggle.

Stephanie's breathing stopped as she acknowledged that Chris was the one she was currently attached to. When she did begin to breathe again, it was slightly irregular and her own extra body heat from blushing felt more suffocating from the hug. Pulling back, no matter how nice that felt, Stephanie quickly turned around. "Who wants to drive?" She wouldn't be able to concentrate with Chris there.

"Memememe Let Meeee!" Candice wiggled into the driver's seat. Chris looked inside, and seeing that there was no back seat, he slid inside beside Stephanie, so that Stephanie was sandwiched between the others.

Meanwhile, Candice was turning the wheel and bouncing in his seat. "Vrooooo~oom!"

Stephanie hoped this wouldn't be a mistake. "Here…" she gave Candice the precious key, then looked over at Chris, mumbling, "I hope we live." The way she sat with her arms pressed firmly to her sides as to not touch Chris especially made her look tense.

Chris buckled his seatbelt just as Candice started the car and drove out of the garage, the wheels screetching. "Whee!" She exclaimed.

Chris grabbed at Stephanie, eyes widening, but moments later, Candice calmed down, and began driving at a relatively acceptable speed.

Stephanie also molded herself to Chris, one reason being she had no seatbelt. Even when Candice normalized her speed, Stephanie clung somewhat. But in these moments her mind became more concerned with surviving and not with the fact that her trembling fingers were folded into the material of Chris's shirt.

"I've got to get me one of these!" Candice squealed, taking a turn too quickly.

Chris oofed as Stephanie practically slid into his lap.

"Oops!" Candice laughed.

"Candice!" Stephanie cried out, her hand pressing into Chris's thigh for body support. She still didn't quite register their closeness. Consecutive low noises of fear kept emitting from her and she sealed her eyes shut refusing to look. "Oh goodness. Oh goodness."

Chris carefully moved his arms around Stephanie, holding her so that she would be safe, his heart pounding.

Finally, Candice pulled up in front of their apartments. "We're heee~eere!" She honked the horn a few times before the other two convinced her that Jeff wouldn't know it was them, and that he probably needed Candice to help him get dressed anyway. The three climbed out of the car and ran up the stairs to make sure that Jeff was ready. It was almost time for the party to start, so they needed to hurry.

**~xoxo~**

Entering the store was like entering a hectic arena. Crewmen and other workers hurried from one place to the next, the sound of drills filling the room as the stage off to the side was being set up. Models were scattered everywhere having makeup applied, or rushing about wondering if they even had on the correct clothes. "Everyone seems busy," Randy commented as he and Trish walked into the store, satisfied that people seemed to be doing their tasks. They'd just arrived, Randy having picked up Trish on his way.

"Looks like it," Trish agreed, stopping to speak to one of the models rushing past. "Is there anything I should be doing?" She asked, returning to Randy's side, taking a moment to look around, "It looks…"

"Hmm," Randy scanned around before suggesting, "You could make sure the models have the right outfits on, and that they know what they are supposed to do."

Trish nodded, squeezing Randy's hand. "Good luck." She grinned, then excused herself to do as the other asked.

Once Trish had left, Randy searched for John. He went to the one place he figured the other was most likely residing in – the office.

John was in his office on his cell phone. "They're where? Late? No, they _have to_ be here…"

Coming to the door, Randy briefly knocked before pushing it open and peeking inside. He immediately spotted John sitting behind his paper decorated desk, a worried expression crossing the other's face.

John looked up and flashed Randy a reassuring smile. "Just _get them_ here. Whatever you have to do.' Then he hung up. "Randy!" He exclaimed, running around the desk to hug Randy, "It's finally today!"

Randy welcomed the hug, wrapping his arms in return around John. A chuckle left him as he gave an extra pat to the shorter one's back as well. "I know. It's here." So much hard work put into these past several months would all be for the next set of hours. Pulling away from the hug, he began to head for the door again, needing to do a last minute check with John for the store.

They walked along the aisles, looking around at the store as John continually glanced at his cell phone, before smiling reassuringly at Randy, not wanting the other to worry. The decor was in place, the models were here; the only part that demanded concern was whether the main entertainment would arrive.

After a few moments, John poked Randy, who kept looking around, hoping to spot Stacy. "Randy, what are you looking for?" He laughed. "I promise, everything is here that is supposed to be."

"Oh... just, seeing which of the employees have made it yet," he replied, showing a smile as it was a nearly entirely truthful answer. Now he wondered if Trish was doing alright handling the mass of models.

**~xoxo~**

Stacy arrived early and walked into the store nervously. She was stopped by several people who didn't recognize her but eventually got in. She looked around, hoping to find Randy. She spent the next few minutes wandering around, wide-eyed, and tried not to get in the way. Finally, she spotted Randy across the store, and hesitated. The man looked busy…

Suddenly a hand clapped Stacy on the shoulder, and a cordial, warm voice greeted, "Ah there you are!" Adam grinned widely, his cheeks raising. "Looking great. Trying to impress Maroon 5 are you?" A jolly laugh chuckled from him as his eyes twinkled behind his dark rimmed glasses.

Stacy jumped, flushing instantly. "Hi Adam!" She smiled. "I just wanted to… uh… Can I do anything to help?"

"Actually you can!" Adam swung an arm around Stacy's shoulder, tugging her back towards the entrance. "The opening performer is here. I have other things to do so I just need someone to welcome him, show him where he can get ready, It won't be hard, don't worry."

Stacy nodded. "I can do that." Or so she hoped. She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if this person was famous.

"Good!" Adam guided Stacy all the way down the red carpet to where a small limo waited. "I'll leave it to you, then Stacy! Good luck!" Adam then scuttled away to tend to his own business affairs.

Stacy took a deep breath to calm her nerves before walking up to the limo, stumbling slightly as she approached, much to her embarrassment.

When she finally came up close to the car, the back window suddenly rolled down smoothly. But apparently it slid too far down, for the window rolled back up a bit before adjusting back down another centimeter. A man wearing shades overly big for his face appeared in the crack. "Are you here to escort me?"  
Stacy nodded, doing her best to smile charismatically. "My name is Stacy Keibler. Nice to meet you.….." She cringed inwardly, realizing that she should have asked Adam the performer's name.

The window rolled back up and a few moments of nothing passed. Finally the door opened, and a glittery gold shoe with a Nike check in black stepped out. "Stacy Kiebler?" A wide smile spread along the performer's mouth. "I'm the amazing Miz also known as the gorgeous cool Mike Mizanin."

Stacy tried to hide her surprise as she looked the other over. "Oh! It's nice to meet you." Mike... never heard of him. "Um.." Stacy cleared her throat. "Come on in and I'll show you where you need to go."

"Lead the way lead the way~" Mike waved his hand, and as he walked he smiled at each passing person.

Stacy led him into the store, and looked around. She wasn't actually sure where to take him. "Well... here is the store... and... over there is the stage." She pointed over where several people were bustling about with last minute preparations.

Mike began to wander away though. "Ohh... ohhhhh.. whooooa..." he was zigzagging from one rack of clothes to the next. No way did he wear this ridiculous outfit all the time; it was only for shows. But now this stuff, was high class.

Laughing softly, Stacy followed the wandering performer. "It's great, isn't it?" She was so proud of her boyfriend for putting all of this together. Her _boyfriend_. For about the one hundredth time that day, Stacy's smile grew and her mind wandered as she thought about the beautiful man she'd had the pleasure of waking up next to.

**~xoxo~**

Trish was handling the models with surprising (at least to her) ease, getting each one dressed in a different outfit from the Bolero line, and making sure that they were clear on what they needed to be doing before sending them to hair and makeup. Someone was missing though. She could tell because it was far too quiet. "Isn't Torrie supposed to be here?" She asked someone, looking around.

Apparently Trish had spoken too soon, for moments later a loud voice barked out, "Move! Model coming through!" A few of the models idling around were pushed aside, or intelligently moved themselves, creating space for none other than Torrie Wilson to make her fashionably late appearance, as usual. "Alright. Where's my outfit?" she walked up, but as soon as she saw Trish she unexpectedly had a grin on her face and went up to the other, pinching at one of her cheeks before lightly slapping it. "Ah~ look at you! Long time no see." Of course the way she said this was in a highly sweet voice, and had a hinting undertone referring exactly to the last time she'd seen Trish.

Trish shrugged it off, not at all surprised that the other was taking this opportunity to be bitchy, and she stretched her lips into a wide smile as well, pushing the other's hand away. "Oh don't worry, Torrie, I saved a special outfit just for you." There was a part of her that wished she had something ugly for the other to wear, but unfortunately, all of Bolero's clothes were fabulous, at least in Trish's opinion.

"Anything I put on is special," she rolled her eyes, and tapped her foot, waiting for Trish to just show her already. Torrie wasn't here to waste her time on the other. When she noticed another model taking a glance at her, she widened her eyes threateningly. "Yah! If you're gonna do nothing, go get me a water!" she shooed her hand, and kept staring until the guy finally sauntered off.

"You know, princess, you don't have to treat everyone else like your slave," Trish commented turning around to grab the outfit, before handing it to the other.

"Slave is the wrong word. Anyone is _lucky who_ gets to serve me." Torrie took the clothes and looked Trish over once more. "You know, you'd be a great friend if..." she paused, and shook her head. "Can't think of anything!" Laughing, she turned and walked off.

Rolling her eyes, Trish turned around and helped the last of the models. The way that woman acted was ridiculous, seriously. When everything looked to be in order, she glanced at her watch. Things should be starting soon. Trish turned, looking to see if there was anything else she could do.

**~xoxo~**

Randy was about to go find Trish, still with John at his side. He took a few steps but abruptly stopped upon spotting a brightly clad form snaking through the store, and right behind that person was Stacy. A smile lit on him, and he made a beeline over.

Just then, screaming could be heard from outside, and at the same time, John's cell phone began to ring. "Oh!" He squealed, "Randy, Maroon Five must be here!" He grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him towards the front doors. There was a stretch limo at the end of the red carpet, and reporters and fans were crowding around as a bodyguard opened the doors and five member of the band climbed out.

The desire to speak to Stacy had to be pushed aside as now the main entertainment had arrived. Continual lights flashed with each repetitive click of the camera shutters as the band eased their way along the carpeted path. Smoothing down his clothes once, Randy set his demeanor in place and went out to greet them. The ruckus of noise and even more flickering lights occurred as Randy could be seen guiding the band, stopping every few feet or so for a few photos.

John watched from the entrance of the store, beaming widely, beyond thrilled and definitely relieved that they had arrived on time after all.

The next span of time flew by now with everyone there. Everything fell into place miraculously amongst the chaos. Staring at his watch, Randy waited for the seconds to tick down. Standing outside, he vaguely listened to the older man giving a brief history of ROE's history with Randy as CEO. A crowd of people ranging from curious passersby, fans of Maroon Five, other various celebrities, and prospective consumers of his Bolero products all anxiously stood on the street. Finally his name was announced, and he gave his short, rehearsed thank you speech. Now holding the giant scissors, Randy stepped up to the red ribbon. As soon as he snipped it, music blasted from surrounding speakers as the crowd cheered. The doors opened to the store to welcome people in, the party finally starting.

Trish walked over to Randy, having been nearby during the ceremony, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job, boss." She was smiling from ear to ear, watching all their hard work fall into place.

Randy returned the grin to Trish. "I feel like I should be saying that to you." After all, without Trish none of this would have happened. Inside, each square foot of area was filled with a spectacular sight - even the servers walking around with sleek trays of champagne along with the mix of more than suave models wearing the clothes was spectacular.

After glancing around, not wanting to be inappropriate and cause another scandal if they were being watched, Trish threw her arms around Randy's neck and gave him a quick, tight hug. "It's really happening, I'm so happy." She laughed dorky, not able to find the words to describe her pride of their accomplishment.

Randy gladly hugged Trish, feeling his own flooding enthusiasm and joy. Seeing the delight pour from Trish reminded Randy that, hopefully, Jeff would come... and he imagined the genuine happiness that would fill Trish... hopefully. Pulling back, he complimented Trish once again, "You're the best person who could ever wear Bolero clothes."

**~xoxo~**

Stacy stood amongst the crowd, watching proudly as the store was finally opened, and clapped enthusiastically whenever it was appropriate. Trying not to be disappointed that she hadn't gotten a chance even to say hi to Randy (which really shouldn't be surprising, she reminded herself, since this was probably the busiest night of the man's life), she walked into the store, propelled by the push of people anxious to get inside.

A person stepped up beside Stacy, speaking in a soft, but audible volume, "Have you even spoken to him yet?"

From across the crowd, the scene of Trish and Randy could be seen.

Stacy jumped, hearing Maryse's voice in her ear. "Uh..." She cleared her throat, risking a glance at the woman.

"I'll take that as a no," Maryse concluded. She had a slim glass of champagne between her fingers. "So... how, have things been?" The way she spoke breathed awkward.

"Things..." Stacy knew what the other meant by 'things', and she had no _clue how_ to respond. "Um... Things have been going... well?"

Maryse simply nodded, her lips in a battle not to frown. "That's good. I..." she hesitated, glancing at her drink. When her gaze landed back on Stacy, her eyes were filled with sincerity, "I want to apologize. And, I shouldn't hate you for Randy liking you over me." She shifted her weight but held her stare onto the other.

This was so completely unexpected; Stacy couldn't hide her look of shock. "Oh, I... it's okay it..." She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry too. I really didn't mean for it to... I mean... I didn't do any..."

Maryse laughed, the sound of it calming and actually charming. "You don't need to do that. You did nothing. So... um... friends?" she held out her free hand.

Still wondering if this was a trick, Stacy shyly shook the other woman's hand, her lips turning up into a smile.

**~xoxo~**

"You're silly," Trish laughed, pulling away from their friendly embrace. "We should go mingle socialize, make connections."

Randy laughed as well, since Trish's laugh was more than infectious. "Yeah, you never know who's going to be here." Maybe that was foreshadowing...

"Very true," Trish grinned, "Come on, let's find some champagne. Oh, and your girlfriend. She'll be by the food table, right?" Her smile was innocent, but her eyes glinted as she teased her friend.

Despite how attached he felt to Stacy, they'd still only been together for such a short time and Randy wasn't quite used to hearing that word 'girlfriend' yet. Subsequently, his cheeks warmed just the tiniest bit, and he took another scope around to seek the mentioned other. Randy was about to make a remark of how convenient that would be, when another laugh left him because indeed, Stacy was hovering right by one of the round tables of food. "Oh..." he faltered seeing Maryse there as well.

Trish looked over as Randy's expression wavered. "Oh, you'd better go rescue her." She gave her friend a slight push. "I'll be mingling. Go."

Randy walked over to the two women, offering up a natural concerned expression. "Hi, Maryse, is the champagne good?" He wanted to create a cordial atmosphere just in case there was tension.

Maryse had stepped away from Stacy a little as Randy suddenly approached. Her eyes glanced between the two before responding, "It always is, right?" Half of her mouth raised into a smile.

Stacy tried to hold back her smile when she looked up and saw Randy. "Ah... hi."

Randy's posture perked almost unnoticeable, however, Maryse easily spotted it. She rolled her eyes, chuckling, "Not to be rude, but I'm sure there's something more interesting than watching two obviously infatuated people repressing their public display of affection." Tipping her glass up to the both of them in mock cheer, she excused herself from the pair.

**~xoxo~**

Jeff blew out a breath in panic as he glanced at the time again. Sure it took Chris, Candice, and Stephanie only half hour to get him out the door, but the traffic thickened the closer he got to the place. Not to mention he was driving extra grandpa-ish since the car was unbelievably nice and wasn't even his.

"I-" Stacy started, but the other was already walking away. She sighed softly in relief and turned to look at her lover. "Randy... it's... I... ...This party is amazing!" She really wanted to fall into the other's arms, the long hours of the day too many since she'd last seen her boyfriend, but obviously, she could do no such thing, so she settled for a bright, crooked eyed grin.

"I'm glad you think so," he couldn't prevent the smile escaping from him. Randy stepped a little closer, searching for any mild touch, his arm brushing the other's as he pretended to browse the hors d'oeuvres. "The performances should be starting soon." He said now in the privacy of the smaller space between them, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Stacy's heart was beating, just from that small touch. "I know it's silly, it's been less than a day but..." She licked her lips unconsciously.

Randy's smile narrowed, and he really had the urge to indulge in the feeling of the other's lips against his, but he resisted. At that instant, the song ended, and a new voice left the speakers. The stage across the way became illuminated in techni-colored rainbow lights, and out stepped the opening entertainer. Music with the flare of an older style mixed with a wild arrangement filled the room.

Stacy looked over at the stage. "Oh, the show is starting?" She smiled excitedly.

And a show it was. Mike "The Miz" started off with erratic vocalizing while gliding along the stage in his dance moves. He trotted to one corner of the stage, playing with his boa, the people in the crowd surprisingly receiving him well. Soon he began to rap, his words spitting out fast, and he smiled with a 'victory' sign before singing again.

Stacy clapped enthusiastically. "Oh, Amy would _love this_."

Randy enjoyed seeing Stacy's ardent clapping. He craned his neck to see if he could spot Trish possibly clapping as well, because he could easily see his friend being entertained by this performance too.

Trish was watching the performance across the store, laughing in amusement as the performer moved around the stage. She hadn't been expecting this at all. She looked around to see if anyone she knew was nearby.

Jeff stood there in awe. Complete awe. The valet had just taken the red convertible after his short argument of not being able to afford it, the man politely informing him all valet was free, compliments of Randy Orton who was hosting the party. So with that settled, Jeff stood there at the end of the red carpet, his invitation tightly folded in his hand. He felt vulnerable, being alone under the watchful gazes of the crowd who eagerly stood outside, and of the lens of the cameras belonging to the photographers.

Finally The Miz had ended his two song performance and waved vigorously as he galloped off the stage. Now the room was a mesh of chatter, people either wondering who the main artist was going to be, or impatiently waiting to see Maroon Five in person. The lights dimmed.

Jeff hurried to walk behind a few people so as to hide himself from the cameras. He just smiled and bowed nervously when he was sent perplexed looks. He could see the entrance ahead and knew his heart had never beaten so wildly before.

Stacy perked up excitedly when Mike exited the stage. She wouldn't admit out loud just how excited she was to see Maroon Five perform, but it was obvious to anyone who looked at her face.

Trish just happened to glance over at the doorway as a sharply dressed man walked in. Her breath caught in her throat, and the sounds in the room died away as her mouth gaped open, at least to her. It couldn't be…

She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but she could no longer see the man she'd thought was Jeff. She didn't know if she'd simply mixed into the crowd, or if Trish was hallucinating.

Not much time was left for contemplation as the spotlights brightened across the stage and five men adorned the stage singing their hits. Nearly everyone in the room erupted in hoots and screams.

Trish tried to push her way through all the screaming fans, looking for the person she'd spotted, but she soon gave up. There was no way she'd really seen Jeff anyway. Why would he of all people be at their party?

Jeff became overwhelmed by the magnitude of everything. The groups of people who chatted and drank champagne while cheering for the performers on the stage. He took three deep breaths in attempt to relax himself and to remember his sole reason for coming- Trish.

Stacy clapped, beaming at the stage, momentarily distracted by her idols performing just a few feet away.

Trish spotted Randy and Stacy and waved, enthusiastic about how successful their choice for entertainment obviously was.

Randy nodded back with a smile, his gaze turning back to the group. Yes something out of the norm caught his eye. "Oh…" his eyes centered on a familiar lost face that was staring around in all directions. Randy glanced back to Trish hoping she would notice, however, when Randy went back to look, Jeff was gone.

Jeff escaped to an area near the back where less people were. There he was able to breathe. He was becoming hopeless as he hadn't seen Trish at all yet. Maybe he didn't come after all…

Randy wanted to talk to Trish about several things. He told Stacy he would be right back and weaved his way through the crowd to Trish. "Are you ready for the fashion show?" He loudly questioned over the music. The CEO wanted to just blab everything to Trish about Jeff but he resisted.

Trish smiled, looking more nervous than she would normally. The possibility of seeing Jeff there kind of threw her off. "Of course, no worries." She glanced up at the stage as Maroon Five's song changed to a slower, sweeter one. "You should return to your girl." She grinned widely. "You two are very cute together."

Randy saw no further sign of Jeff and he stared down at Trish with a small smile of comfort. "Hey… just drink some champagne, you'll feel better," He chuckled after squeezing the other's shoulder, then returned to Stacy. Now his own set of small jitters accompanied him as he just casually commented, "This is one of my favorites." The soft melody created a new ambiance in the store.

Stacy finished the caviar topped cracker she was eating and smiled, stepping closer to her lover. "It's one of my favorites too."

Trish did as her friend suggested, finding a waiter and chugging a glass of champagne, and then another before going backstage to get ready, seeing that the concert was almost over.

Without even glancing around, Randy lifted his hand in offer. "Then dance with me?" Randy's hesitations only surmounted from the press ambushing them, but in this moment he wanted to tug Stacy close and let the music take hold. His girl did look astonishing, after all.

Stacy gaped at Randy. If they did that, then everyone at the party would know they were together. Make that everyone in the world, with all the reporters surrounding them. "But…"

Randy always told himself, especially during the incident with Trish, that he didn't want to live in secrecy where he feared his relationships would be known. If he was going to be with someone, he would proclaim it. The only concern laying the media creating rumors that could potentially break them up but Randy resolved that he wouldn't let that happen between himself and Stacy. "But what? People will see? Or have you never slow danced before?" He didn't want Stacy to worry, and took a step back with his hand still out. "Join me?" he asked again, "or I can dance by myself…"

Hesitating, Stacy slowly reached out her hand. "You want everyone to know about me?"

"Who cares about everyone?" His voice was soft between them as he pulled Stacy more towards the central floor. "What matters is us." Soon he gently placed a hand at the small of the others back and laced his fingers with Stacy's hand. The surrounding crowd of people began to watch in wonder, and Randy repeated the words he just said to himself for a faithful reminder that the stares didn't matter when it came to his feelings for Stacy.

"I can't dance." Stacy stumbled forward, clutching Randy's hand, suddenly finding herself incredibly nervous.

"Follow me," Randy took a step to the side, guiding Stacy along with him. He stepped to the other side to start off easy. Next though, he stepped back and with a small press at the others back he led Stacy, now turning a bit in their own circle of space as the singing carried across the room.

Stacy clung to Randy as she carefully moved with him. Her cheeks darkened as the murmuring of voices grew. She kept her eyes locked on the others, and slowly smiled, dancing with more confidence.

**~xoxo~**

From the back Jeff hardly noticed the dancing pair that captivated most of the room's attention. He kept eying the servers passing by with the glasses of champagne and at one point reached out and took one. He was too bolted down with his nerves, which prevented him from venturing out to even search to see if Trish was really there.

Unfortunately, the song seemed to end too soon and the synchronized steps faded with the music. The corners of Randy's lips were raised into an elated smile. "Thank you for the dance."

"Thank you too," Stacy laughed over loudly, the reality of what just happened settling in.

Maroon Five exited the stage, and moments later, John walked on. First he thanked Maroon Five for their performance, then he thanked everyone for attending the party and supporting the store. Then he announced the start of the fashion show, and moments later, immaculately dressed models started walking down the catwalk.

Everyone's attention couldn't help but be drawn to the stage, approving nods and whispers and small clapping rising here and there. Randy felt his chest swell with pride at the well received collection. He of course waited for Trish's appearance.

Jeff downed his glass and glanced to the stage. He was impressed by the line of models, glancing down to his own outfit. The clothes he wore resembled top notch designs but he still felt inferior to those slim figures trailing out. Maybe he should leave. He should have known he was in over his head. Just as he took a step he glimpsed the stage once more and suddenly halted, all doubt filled thoughts crashing down.

When it was her turn to go out, Trish took a deep breath before stepping into the bright lights of the stage. Her racing heart immediately calmed as she was finally in her element. She strutted down the catwalk, spinning at the end, before turning to walk back.

Although those seconds seemed few where Trish's presence cultivated the stage, Jeff sensed the hard pulsing in his chest and the loss of breath. He couldn't tear his awestruck eyes away from that radiant figure. Even when she was no longer on stage, did Jeff still stare speechless. _Trish was here._

Once all of the models had had their chance on the catwalk, they wall walked out together to receive the applause of the audience. Trish led the way, and she paused, standing at the end of the stage, and scanned the crowd, mind still plagued with the thought that maybe, somehow, Jeff was there, watching her.

Yet Jeff had dashed to take refuge in the one place he was most familiar with: the bathroom. Water splashed briskly upon his face as he needed refreshment to his thoughts and senses. Eyes shifting to stare at himself in the mirror, Jeff noticed the mixture of apprehension and rapture lying in them. "Okay, Jeff... think." How was he going to approach Trish? Or even find her amongst the crowd?

Walking behind Trish was the over glorified Torrie. Spotting the other model's brief halt, she went to stand beside the other and smiled widely for the crowd, whispering out from the corner of her mouth, "Hey! Keep it moving. You're hogging the cameras." No way was Trish going to get more show time than her.

Stepping aside, Trish continued to smile at the crowd, bowing her head slightly in thanks. "Fine with me," she replied, not caring at this moment a thing about Torrie. "You can give my speech later too."

Removing herself with much self pushing, Jeff adjusted his clothes, removing any hidden wrinkles. He quickly smoothed parts of his hair, but figured in this light, any strands astray would go unseen, hopefully. With motivating utterances to himself, Jeff immersed himself back into the wave of bodies. His gaze was more alert, searching for any small sign of... the one.


	11. Chapter 10 - part 2 of Day 8

**Title: Bolero**  
**Chapter 10: Day 8 (Friday part 2)  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY of the CHARACTERS**

**Characters in this Chapter**: _Randy, Stacy, Jeff, Trish, Maryse and Ted Di Biasi [Mentions of The Miz, Amy and Candice]_

**Summary**: It is an Alternative Universe Story that takes place in modern day, and centers around the lives of four main characters

**Thanks to: ****Maryeemeeh**, **WWE0Chick5** and **TrishOrton** and to all those who read, support, fave, follow and giving review to this story.. I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH! From the bottom of my HEART! THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK! Till Next story again! :)

**AN: AS PROMISE.. here is the last chapter.. and I made it to a point to FILL ur Trish/Jeff cravings! I hope that I didn't disappoint u in any way.. This Chapter concludes the relationship with our 4 main characters and special look at Maryse love story.. ;) HAVE FUN and for the last time.. REVIEW!**

**~xoxo~**

Soon, everyone was exiting the stage. Trish immediately returned to the crowded party, weaving between people to seek out Randy and see what he thought about the show.

Seeing Trish, Randy widely grinned, immediately praising the show. "That was great. The clothes looked amazing. And you were a natural as always." Randy had his hand lightly touching Stacy's as he spoke.

Stacy nodded in agreement, smiling shyly at her lover's closest best friend. "You did a wonderful job, Trish."

Trish smiled at the two, immediately noticing their closeness. She was struck for a slight moment, once again, with that horrible jealously, not that they'd found each other, but that they were being so open about their feelings and no one was condemning them. "Thank you, both of you." She sighed, relieved that her part of the evening had gone over perfectly. 'I think it's almost safe to say that this party is a success, Rands"

Stacy laughed at the nickname, clearly relaxing, as was Trish's intention when she pulled out that silly name. If Randy was dating her, then Trish wanted to be her friend.

Randy's lips parted a bit looking at Stacy laughing, and reached up to pinch at her arm. "Why are you laughing?" he proceeded to sneak his other hand in to squeeze at the others side for a devilish tickle.

Giggling, Stacy pulled away, swatting at her lover, trying to keep the wiggling fingers from getting her. "Nothing, of course."

Trish was grinning from ear to ear, watching the exchange. "You guys are cute together, you know."

Jeff kept stopping, turning in a circle to scan the area, as he walked around the store. _No luck. None at all. Why were so many people here?_ Starting to walk again, Jeff accidentally bumped into an older woman whose glass of champagne tipped in her hand, causing the contents to spill onto the floor. "Oh! Sorry!" he earnestly apologized, quickly stealing napkins and lowering himself to the floor to clean up the mess. Even in these clothes, his clumsiness seethed through. The people surrounding them dispersed to allow enough room and to avoid stepping on the small puddle. He repeatedly apologized, using each thick napkin to clean a little of the mss. He was so embarrassed, but he tried to hide it, keeping his face down and focused.

Randy's tickling motions on Stacy were interrupted, hearing a small commotion off to the side. "Oh? I better check it out," he shared a concerned look with Trish before leaving to maneuver between the bodies and make his way towards where the incident was occurring.

Trish smiled reassuringly at Stacy, then glanced in the direction Randy had gone in concern. "I'm sure it's nothing, but… maybe I should check it out too," she said, excusing herself from Stacy's side before following, a few steps behind her friend.

Coming to the small clearing, Randy saw a familiar looking man knelt down, wiping furiously at the champagne on the floor. With surprise, he bent down as well, lightly touching the man's arm. "Sir, you don't need to worry. I'll have someone else come to clean it." In fact a server had already appeared to dispose of the mess.

Jeff lifted his gaze to see who was addressing him when those familiar features came into view. He nearly fell back with shock, as it was the same man who knew Trish. The man who he'd met earlier in the week. "..."

Overcome with complete surprise as well, Randy's words were lost on his tongue. "You're..." but he drifted; noticing now how the other's green eyes darted past him to...

Bewilderment became the first emotion to invade him. Yet that was forgotten as he found himself spellbound. Jeff was utterly mesmerized at the heavenly presence standing there at the edge of the crowd.

Trish walked up behind Randy, pausing in concern and bending down as she saw the lady wiping frantically at the champagne on her designer gown, ready to lend a hand. Then she heard Randy speaking, and looked past them to the man who was kneeling on the ground, trying to help clean up the mess, and the words she'd been preparing died on her tongue, leaving her standing there, awestruck, with her mouth hanging open.

Jeff barely registered he slowly stand up, and he had to gather strength into his legs, urging himself to gradually stand as well. People began to turn away from the scene and return to their networks of mingling. Jeff didn't notice that though. Really the only thing his mind kept presenting to him was 'breathtaking'. As always. The thought that continually rose when he thought of... Trish.

Still Trish's mouth was gaping open, as she struggled to accept the fact that Jeff was standing in front of her, and that she hadn't been crazy when she'd thought she'd seen him earlier. She slowly closed her mouth, but that was as far as she got, eyes still wide with surprise.

Randy stared between the two, clearly observing the lack of _efficient_ reaction between them. Knowing that this was the best for Trish, Randy clapped his friend on the shoulder and patted her a few steps forward, bringing Trish a bit closer to Jeff. "I'm glad you were able to make It, Jeff." He placed a big smile on his face to hopefully lighten the stricken expressions on each of their faces. Trish, have you officially met Jeff?"

"Ah- um..." Trish licked her lips, "No, I guess not." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and bowed politely, not knowing what else to do.

Jeff hesitated, noting the way his cheeks flushed with warmth, and he quickly bowed himself, fumbling out his name once again, "Je-Jeff, nice to um... officially? ... meet you, Trish..." The other's name left him sounding more like a whisper. When he straightened, he shifted between each foot, concluding that his limbs never felt more awkward.

Randy bit his lower lip to repress the inkling laughter. Oh this was great. "Ah, well... I'm going back to Stacy. You two should check out the desserts," he smiled once at them both, before leaving, giving one last encouraging squeezes to Trish's shoulder.

"A-actually... you can call me... Patricia..." Trish said, after glaring at Randy for abandoning her. It was the name she never used, she wouldn't even be surprised to hear that everyone had forgotten that Trish wasn't her real name, but she'd caught herself fantasizing a few times what it would sound like to hear Jeff say it. "I... I wasn't expecting..."

_Patricia_, Jeff echoed within his head. That name seemed more befitting, he felt. "Neither was I..." Jeff admitted, only wishing a moment later he could have said something else. Maybe a, 'so your expectations were exceeded?' But knowing himself, his honest (no matter how un cool they were) thoughts always came out. "Dessert?" he cringed slightly, as that word popped into his mind from the earlier suggestion.

Trish nodded. "Dessert." She walked with the other towards the table that was covered with various decadent looking desserts, trying to think of what she could say. "Are... you enjoying yourself?" She looked around, trying to spot Randy, hoping that the other would return and rescue her from this awkward conversation, because as much as she'd anticipated meeting Jeff, the things that she'd imagined them talking about weren't… really… things she could actually say.

The landscape of all these exquisite looking desserts reminded Jeff of his rather hungry stomach, and being used to a much lower quality of food, the spread seemed miraculous. "What is this..." he questioned quietly, before his eyebrows shot up at Trish asking a question. "Oh, well..." his lips lowered to a small frown, "Seeing as how I've never been to such a party, don't really know anyone, and caused a lady to spill her champagne, it's been pretty good. I'm more surprised at how I haven't created even more havoc," a small laugh escaped for him at his own joke, but it quickly faded once it clicked that the joke wasn't that funny.

Trish smiled sympathetically. "Well you know me... sort of." She hesitated, a question popping into her head that she was afraid to ask the other... afraid of the answer. "I don't suppose you remember me... you probably didn't even see me... last week, in the park. I saw you painting..." She paused, not wanting to sound like a stalker or something. The voice of Jeff's roommate echoed in her head... _He's completely in love with you!_, but that was something she couldn't make herself believe. Not for a moment.

Selecting a Danish type of cookie, Jeff lifted it to his mouth but thanked any almighty force he hadn't eaten it for he surely would have choked at that question. "Last week?" he blinked several times wondering if he should reveal how he painted Trish, enchanted by her beauty. But that would be way too much. "Well actually... I did." How could he not? "I was hoping you hadn't seen me," he weakly smiled, remembering the embarrassing incident.

"I just..." Trish took some random dessert too, to be polite, not even paying attention to what it was, and continued. "I was wondering... what you were painting."

And immediately a powerful heat breached his face, and he stared down at his unbitten cookie, pressing his lips together. His mind raved with how to answer that question. Finally he stared up at Trish, eyes exhibiting an unfeigned boldness, "...You." His hand quavered just the smallest bit, dreading the anticipated response.

Trish dropped the dessert she was holding and stared. She'd let her mind wander to all sorts of things that the other might have been painting, but that was one possibility that had never crossed her mind. "Why...me..."

Jeff looked off to the side, unable to see her expression. "Because..." his lips formed the words and his voice raised just enough, "...you took my breath away." Now his chest felt tight with each beat of his heart. He had said the words within his mind ever since.

"Me?" Trish asked, genuinely surprised despite what Jeff's roommate had told her. "I'm not… I mean…" She wasn't sure _what_ she meant. There were too many thoughts bouncing around in her head. But one in particular kept bothering her. Jeff seemed nice- and he didn't deserve to be caught up with Trish. He'd just end up getting hurt. Things never worked out with Trish.

The truth already came out so Jeff felt no need to hide from it anymore. Hearing those small mutters of denial, he gazed at Trish more openly, a light frown laid upon his lips. "I don't think I can _say_ the words on… what I think." He had a vivid image but how could he express that to Trish? "But I do know… you're far too good for…" he wanted to say himself, but the despair of that thought led him to finally bite softly into the cookie, which was very delicious.

"Too…" Trish shook her head, and to her horror, could feel that if she wasn't careful, she'd be crying any moment, the realization that she was pushing something away that she wanted so badly difficult to bear. "I… may look pretty, but on the inside, I'm a mess. I'm so broken…" She breathed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment. Being honest with Jeff was more painful than she could have imagined, and it didn't make sense. Jeff was a stranger, after all.

Reality sunk in as Jeff realized how much he really didn't know Trish. He saw this person as a stunning artwork, yet failed to see the soul beyond those downcast eyes. His voice sounded foreign as the next words entered the air, "Well have you tried… to put those broken pieces back together?"

"I don't know how." Trish blinked back a tear, embarrassed that she was losing it in the middle of the party, and in front of someone she barely knew.

Jeff could see the cloud of devastation condense above Trish and he so desired to see the clouds part and the sun reign through. "I… we don't know each other well, and… I don't know what pain you've experienced." The party had long left his mind with Trish on the forefront. "And I don't know how good I am at gluing things back together. But…" he slowly exhaled. "If you hand me the pieces," He'd never felt more unsure and determined at the same time; "I can at least create something new with them." His genuine gaze rested on Trish.

Trish couldn't understand why Jeff would even want to try… But the offer was so tempting - just a taste of the heaven Trish knew was hiding in the artist's heart seemed worth whatever might happen as a result. "Maybe," she took a deep breath. "I know I want to be friends with you…"

The developed lump in his throat finally left, despite his infernal negative thoughts that mocked him for even wanting in some way, something more than friendship with Trish. Yet he was still relieved and thankful that it seemed Trish allowed him a small chance. "Then, as a new friend, I recommend the cookies." He still had the half bitten treat in his hand and almost offered it but realized that probably wouldn't be appealing.

That made Trish laugh, but she quickly covered her mouth, knowing how silly her laugh was. "I'll have one then." She reached out and took one, then nibbled at it. It was amazing, not that she was surprised.

Jeff automatically flushed at the laugh, deciding that instant he preferred the wondrous sound of it over any noise. He finished off the cookie and glanced around, remembering they were at the party. "I'm still confused as to…" He twirled his finger signaling to everything, "What this is all for." He tried his best into inviting Trish away from the earlier solemnity.

"And I'm still confused about why you're here, not that I'm complaining…" Trish looked around the store. "This party is for the grand opening of this store, Bolero. A lot of people worked for a long time to design this line of clothing…" She gestured to what she was wearing. "This is the first item we created." She smiled proudly. "We're celebrating… that Randy's dream is finally a reality."

Jeff's lips turned slightly into an awkward smile as he explained, "Well… I was first invited by um… Randy? And I guess you could say I made it here by the help of my friends." He would definitely have to thank them later, he mused, fingering the hem of the vest. Hearing the history of the party's purpose made him nod and inquire, "So I can only guess you helped with this all." The garment Trish wore spoke volumes.

"Randy… Why am I not surprised?" Trish laughed. "And… I was in charge of a lot of the clothing design… and the models…" she trailed off, for the first time paying attention to what Jeff was wearing. "Your outfit is amazing. Who is the designer?" She didn't recognize it, and Trish usually prided herself on keeping up with fashion, so that was unusual.

"Oh," Jeff also stared down, taking in the view of a much appreciated set of clothes, "My friend… Candice." Jeff grinned a little, knowing if Candice were here she'd probably clap and bounce. "She wants to become a big name designer, I'm sure."

"Well it looks like she does good work," Trish commented, using the current conversation as an excuse to check out Jeff, running her eyes down along Jeff's body, "Maybe you could introduce me some time?"

Really this whole notion of being able to spend time with Trish outside of this party made Jeff's heart leap an extra mile. "Of course."

**~xoxo~**

Further down the table of dessert, Maryse watched Trish and whoever the guy was converse. Truthfully, she never saw Trish in company with someone outside of the usual sphere. The man looked decent and pretty wealthy by his clothes, causing Maryse to wonder if she was another potential business partner.

"Maryse baby, why do you look so sad?" Slipping up behind her, Ted Di Biase ran a hand over the nape of the Maryse neck, tickling her a bit. "Don't you know parties are supposed to be fun?"

Maryse nearly dropped her glass at the sudden caress to her neck and she stared up widely to the culprit, "Ted?" Her full lips went ajar as she quickly looked around before leaning to whisper harshly, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you were invited!" What a way to make the night even more... _interesting_.

Ted's grin quickly filled his face as he took Maryse's champagne glass from her hand and took a large sip. "Mm." He then laughed at the look on Maryse's face. "I wouldn't say I was _invited_ per say, but... It's not like anyone is going to notice an extra person. And poor me, alone while you are off having fun. How fair is that?"

Maryse rolled her eyes and let the other keep the glass. She crossed her eyebrows mildly as she purposely focused elsewhere. "I don't know why you're speaking like that. There's nothing between us anymore."

"A~ah. I know that." Ted pursed his lips, looking at her thoughtfully. "But I can dream, can't I?" Then he laughed. "Anyway, I'm starving. Want to attack the buffet with me?"

How cheesy. Maryse let her eyes drift about, soon sighing softly. "Fine, since there's nothing else to do," she walked first towards one of the tables, coming to the one with the butter crackers, soft bread, and an array of cheeses. She wasn't sure which ones she should go for.

Ted immediately walked over, grabbing a plate, and started piling it high with everything he could get his hands on. "Wow this all looks so good! I bet they spent like a hundred dollars just on the crackers!"

Maryse was horrified at his actions. "Could you be less obvious?" she slapped at Ted's hand as it as reaching for a roll. "Contain yourself," she reprimanded, now just stealing one of the small slices of cheese on Ted's stacked plate.

"Yes, Mom," Ted laughed, snatching for the roll as soon as Maryse's hand was busy with the cheese. "Come on, it's not like I see food like this every day."

Maryse scowled, and with the added use of that title, she really did feel her mother hen sensibilities sneaking up. "Alright... but only because there's so much food not being eaten because this place is surrounded with models," she mumbled. She wanted a new glass of champagne though, so as a server walked by she simply grabbed one.

Ted looked around for somewhere to sit, but there wasn't anywhere, so he decided to simply go over and lean against a wall while he devoured his plate of goodies. He looked up to see Maryse walking back with a new glass of champagne just as she was sucking some cheese off a finger. "Mm... You look hot, by the way," he commented as he glanced down at Maryse's swaying hips.

Maryse always hated that pure honesty from Ted, and she found that her cheeks were filling with an unwelcome hotness. But then again, she secretly loved it too. "I already knew that thank you," she kept the aloof expression, casually slipping the drink.

"I'm sure you did." Ted picked up a cracker that was covered in something yummy looking and pushed it into Maryse's mouth. "You should eat more." Then his face crinkled up into a goofy grin. "I like a little meat on my women."

Maryse couldn't immediately protest her statement with the food in her mouth. But she quickly swallowed it, and pushed Ted on the arm. "Keep your thoughts to yourself," she ordered, not noticing the crumb right at the corner of her chin.

His grin only grew as Ted noticed the crumb. "Okay," he agreed, leaning over to lick away the crumb. "But you didn't say anything about my tongue." He laughed, pulling back, and went back to devouring his feast.

Maryse retaliated with a small curse at the other, and didn't have a napkin to wipe at her damp skin. All of her previous revelations of being dejected from no one actively pursuing her completely went null; she had forgotten about Ted. How _could_ she forget, she pondered. "You're... unbelievable." Was all she could react with, turning to look the other way as just the tiniest smile reached her lips.

**~xoxo~**

"So…" Trish glanced around, unsure where their conversation should go. All she did know was that now that she had Jeff beside her, she didn't want to let him go. "I'd introduce you to Randy, but I guess you've already met…"

Jeff winced thinking of how he and Randy initially met. "Well I wouldn't really consider that the best way of meeting. So I would like to meet him in a more… normal way."

"Oh, okay," Trish replied, amused. "You'll have to tell me about that sometime." She looked around, finally spotting Randy, who was of course with Stacy. "Let's go then."

An older man had just finished talking with Randy and Stacy, and as soon as he left, Randy saw Trish come up with Jeff trailing behind. They both seemed to be in functioning order and in much higher spirits. "Hey," Randy greeted them with a smile.

"Hey," Trish responded, glancing over her shoulder at Jeff, "I just thought I'd officially introduce you to… Jeff. Even though apparently you've already met.

"Ah, Jeff, Randy held out his hand. "Nice to really meet you."

Jeff shook his hand, trying not to admire how charismatic Randy was. "Nice to meet you too." He bowed a bit and glance back to Trish nervously before his eyes eventually fell on the tall woman beside Randy. Randy noticed the look. "Oh, This is Stacy, my… girlfriend." This would be the first of many introductions where he would say this, and it felt nice.

Flushing slightly at the sound of Randy calling her 'girlfriend', Stacy, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Trish watched the interaction of her best friend and her… new friend, the happy feeling inside of her slowly growing. Then she glanced at her watch. "Ah, time has gone fast, hasn't it? The party is already almost over."

A little heat tingled at Jeff's ears as well from the image of the two taller being... together.

"Oh?" Randy took a glimpse of his watch, surprised to see indeed, the official time of the party was coming to an end. There was relief in that. "Wow, well this won't be the only time we see each other right?" Randy questioned Jeff, flickering his gaze towards Trish as well.

"Ah..." Trish looked back at Jeff, unsure, and a little bit afraid, to be honest. though it was hard to tell if it was from the thought of what Jeff meant to her already, or the thought of never seeing him again. "I..."

Jeff's eyebrows raised a little as he met Trish's gaze. For a moment he was speechless, but quickly recovered, "I hope not." Without even thinking, he knew a smile grew along his lips.

Jeff's smile was contagious, and Trish found herself smiling widely, "I'm sure it won't." She wouldn't let it be.

Randy stared between the two, yearning warmth for Trish and Jeff to grow together in their relationship rising in him. He already could see the difference emanating from his close friend. "Good," Randy responded.

Feeling awkward, unsure of what she could say in this conversation, Stacy finally cleared her throat. "We should all have some champagne. And do a toast. Since Randy's party was so successful." She squeezed her lover's hand, smiling brightly at the other.

Sharing a smile with Stacy, Randy chuckled and signaled a waiter to come over. After each person received their slim glasses, Randy raised his to first speak, "I just want to acknowledge the long months spent of hard work. Not only is this the start of a new path for ROE, but it's the start of new relationships." At this he nodded to Trish and Jeff. "Tonight is evidence of a thriving dream becoming reality," he finished, waiting for anyone else to add anything.

Trish held her glass high, the shadows gone from her smile for the first time in a while as she spoke. "Congratulations, Randy. This is your night. I'm so happy that I'm able to be here to witness your dream come true."

Randy lightly laughed once again, "Couldn't have done it without you."

The twinkling of champagne glasses tapping rang past the blended noises of the party, as they all threw out a "Cheers" and drank.

**~xoxo~**

From there, people began to trail out, the mass of people decreasing until only a few sparse groups of people still remained. The cleanup crew began to move about the area, actively putting the store back into order. The rapper, Miz, had his arm slung around someone as he rose his champagne to each person he passed, thanking them for being such a good audience.

Randy had briefly spotted Maryse leaving with someone, but paid no mind to it as he helped direct some of the workers. Finally, the place was nearly empty except for a select few.

"Well..." Randy stood alone with Trish now as Stacy and Jeff were off somewhere helping the clean up process, "...can you guess what I'm going to say?"

"No," Trish immediately replied, even though she had a few ideas, "Is it something embarrassing?"

Randy grinned a little too widely. "Hmmm…. Well, I'm going to go home with Stacy…" Randy didn't even know how Jeff came tonight but he still made the implication.

Trish nodded, not really seeing where Randy was going with this. "I assumed… And I don't want any details." Then she laughed. "What? Are you worried about how I'll get home? It's not the first time I've taken a cab."

Randy let the anticipation for his response linger a little longer before he finally responded with, "Cool. You and Jeff can take one together then." A smile eased across his lips maybe a little bit too mischievously.

Trish's smile faltered as that possibility sank into her head. "But…" she looked over across the store, where Jeff was laughing at something Stacy had just said, "I don't… I mean, I'm not… I don't know if…"

"You're just friends right?" Randy inquired a hint of teasing in his voice. "Don't worry," he shortly touched Trish's cheek before sliding past her to join the other two.

"Wait," Trish reached out, grabbing Randy's arm before he walked away, "Randy… do you…" She bit her lip, once again glancing over at Jeff. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Randy had not expected such a question and remained silent in surprise. His line of sight navigated over to Stacy and returned to Trish. He never actually reflected on this but he smiled warmly and assuring at his best friend who seemed to be struggling with her own feelings. "I believe love can come in many ways."

Trish nodded unsurely, gaze still fixed on Jeff. "He's nice right? And handsome…"

Randy could see some form of solidarity growing in his friend's eyes. He leaned in towards the other to softly say, "Trish, don't be afraid."

"I'm doing my best." Trish took a deep breath and let it out slowly, fisting her hands. "I… it could be good, I think. If I let it."

"Well you'll never know unless you do." Then Randy decided to utter one more thought of his. "Trish… I think it's about time you experience joy." Joy… something so much deeper than happiness; like the feeling Randy received waking up beside Stacy. With that, he began to walk off.

Trish stood there for a moment before following her friend, and soon they were helping everyone clean up, and it wasn't much longer before they were done and it was time to go.

Catching Stacy's eye, Randy announced, "Well, Stacy and I shall be going now." He took seconds to say farewell to Trish and Jeff, sending one more nod of encouragement in his friend's direction. While walking out, Randy asked his girlfriend, "Is the rest of your night clear?"

Stacy's eyes obviously lit up at the question. "Yep, I'm free!"

As soon as they entered the cooler night air, Randy tugged Stacy along down the sidewalk. Soon, he stopped and breathed out, turning to Stacy and slipping a slender hand behind her neck. Before anything could be said, he pressed his lips against the other pair, finally feeling somewhat relinquished of the desire he had all night.

Stacy wasn't expecting the kiss, but she was glad for it, having missed the other's lips all day, and she slipped her arms around Randy's neck and purred into the kiss, smiling as they pulled apart. "Dancing with you in front of everyone… Being so open with… …it was really romantic." Then she laughed at herself.

Once the other two were gone, Trish cleared her throat, glancing at Jeff. "So… how are you getting home?"

Jeff was so used to saying the bus or train that he almost did; however, he caught himself in time. "I-I… have a car."

Trish nodded, looking around for a moment, feeling uncharacteristically awkward before responding. "I had to ask, but… could you give me a ride home? Randy brought me here, and I think he forgot. …And I didn't want to interrupt those two."

Randy laughed at Stacy as well. She really made it sound like a movie. "If there's anything in the papers tomorrow, I hope they mention how lucky I am to be with such a good looking girl." The sides of his mouth magnetically rose. "In fact, I think we should hurry back to my place yeah?"

Stacy's laughed died down, and she nodded, slipping her arm around Randy's. "Sounds good."

**~xoxo~**

Jeff had a slight double take, the emotions in his eyes portraying surprise. Gradually he grinned, "Of course. Where do you live?" he began to walk in pace with Trish to leave, his steps feeling flamboyant now.

"It's not too far..." Trish walked with the other, feeling shyer than she'd expected. "I'm sorry, I think Randy forgot that he drove me here."

Jeff laughed a little. "No I don't mind at all. I mean... I think I'm a safe enough driver." Only just now did he realize how far he had to park the car. It was slightly cold, but he thankfully was warm in his clothes. He glanced to Trish though, "Are you cold at all?"

It was cold, and Trish wasn't dressed for the weather, but she smiled reassuringly. "I'll be okay. Your car has heat, right?" She laughed, shivering slightly.

Jeff silently thanked Candice for lending him a jacket at the last second. "Here, take this," he had to stop in his tracks as he smoothly slipped it off his shoulders.

"But then you'll be cold..." Trish said, not wanting to accept the jacket, but then it fell over her shoulders and she felt the warmth of the man settle around her, and her protest died on her lips. "Thank you... Jeff"

After gently swooping the jacket over Trish and ensuring it would stay, a faint smile traveled to his features, "You're welcome." For a moment there his chest tightened, the small utterance of his name reaching the crisp night. Yet he knew that Trish wanted to be merely friends, and he accepted that graciously.

"Are you sure you aren't too cold?" Trish felt badly, leaving the man jacketless.

Jeff continued walking, moving his arms and smiling over at Trish. "Perfectly warm."

Trish smiled at Jeff and continued walking beside him. "Did you enjoy the party?"

Jeff stared up briefly in pondering and nodded coming to his conclusion. "Yeah. Well... at first I felt utterly lost, but after... seeing you," he focused on Trish, "it was really enjoyable. I had lots of fun." Up ahead was the red corvette, parked safely and soundly to Jeff's immense relief.

"I had a lot more fun once you got there too," Trish walked up with Jeff to the car, and her eyes widened, as she looked it over. "This car is amazing! Your paintings must be worth..." She trailed off, realizing that wasn't really appropriate conversation with a semi-stranger. "Ah, sorry."

Jeff laughed with hesitance, running a hand through the back of his hair. Now he wondered if he should be truthful. The idea that he could be rich enough to support Trish for eternity was an ideal one... but... "Actually, I wish that was the case," he took out the keys to open it. "But... I borrowed it for the night." Inside he took more time to appreciate just how nice it really was since the nerves of the party weren't hazing his mind.

"Oh," Trish grinned. "Well it's better to have amazing friends than an amazing car. And someone who would trust you with something as nice as this must be great." She slid into the passenger seat.

Hearing Trish speak those words caused Jeff to fill with wonder, since all of this time he felt he needed to be rich and successful in order to really impress her. Yet this gave him a little more courage in revealing to Trish his real lifestyle. "I agree." Starting the car up, he began to listen to Trish directions for where to drive.

Trish listed off the directions on how to get to her apartment, and tried to hide the fact that she was watching Jeff as he drove, trying to memorize small details about his appearance that she hadn't been able to on their previous meetings.

Lost in his own world in how he was going to say goodbye to Trish, the extra long glances coming from the passenger seat went unnoticed by Jeff. "Umm... is this one it?" he asked, leaning forward to peer through the windshield up at the building he was approaching. There were several buildings in a row so he was unsure of which one it was.

"It's that one," Trish responded, helping the other by pointing it out, sorry that the trip had ended so quickly.

Pulling over, Jeff's mind flashed with two possibilities. One, just smile and wave and watch Trish get out, or two, walk the other to the door. Even though the latter was what he undoubtedly wanted to do, it obviously was the more difficult one. His body set in motion though as he put the car in park and turned it off. Now words stumbled from his mouth, "I-I can walk you up." He unbuckled his seatbelt and swallowed away any anxiety as he opened his door.

Fear flashed across Trish's features for a moment as she remembered what had happened the last time she'd been walked to the door, but she quickly hid it, nodding with a slightly forced smile. "Thanks." She knew that there was no reason not to trust Jeff, but part of her was still nervous. Still... she wasn't ready to say goodbye. Trish climbed out of the car, shutting her door behind her, and began walking up the path.

**~xoxo~**

From outside Jeff could tell the building was upscale and accommodating; just how he imagined the place Trish lived at. "Wow, this is so n-" Yet in the seconds his eyes were praising the apartments, his shoe caught on something purposely wanting to embarrass Jeff for the rest of his life. He tripped and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees with a small thud.

Trish was immediately kneeling at his side. "Are you okay?" She reached for his hands, holding them up to search for any sign of a scrape.

A slight sting still lingered as he watched Trish inspect his hands. "I'm fine. I'm used to... tripping and stuff." This scenario reminded him of just a week ago, in front of the car... the groceries; but he didn't want to depart this time around. A warmth dwelling in him rose to his cheeks, and Jeff had to drag his gaze away from Trish.

"You trip a lot when I'm not here too?" Trish slid her thumbs over the palms of Jeff's hands, then pulled back suddenly, embarrassed. She stood up, trying not to make eye contact with Jeff, as she really was staring way too much, and held out her hand to help Jeff get up.

In the presence of Trish, Jeff began to see new dispositions within him; one of them being the chaste desires he felt towards her. "Thank you..." he took her hand and stood up, noting how soft Trish's skin was. Pulling his hand away slowly, he watched his steps more closely as they came to the door.

When they reached the door, Trish turned around, fingering her key. "Thank you for the ride, Jeff..."

Jeff smiled and nodded, "I would say anytime, but... I don't think I can borrow it that often." He quietly laughed. Taking a step back, Jeff could have sworn a string connected them for that one small movement, making his legs feel heavy. "Have a good night... Trish..." he turned on his heel.

"Jeff," Trish said quickly, before he walked away. "Your jacket..."

"Oh-" Looking over his shoulder before turning back around, he closed the short length of distance between them and sheepishly smiled as he took the jacket in her hand. "Thank you." Now he had to're-leave'.

"Jeff," Trish said, stopping him from leaving once again. "Car... if you like driving, my car... I am the worst driver ever, so it just sits in the garage." She hoped Jeff wouldn't think it was a weird offer, but it would be an excuse to see him again.

"I-I couldn't... I mean, I..." he couldn't conceive that possibility, as he could only assume the car was in flawless condition. His initial objection though began to fade, "...Well... since it would be driving you around... whenever you needed..." Now he was extroverting, "...that would be nice." Nice. Couldn't he have selected a better word?

Great. Now it sounded like Trish was trying to get him to be her chauffer or something. "I'm fine getting places, I just meant... well, I thought you might like... I mean, my car is completely ignored. And you seemed to enjoy driving." Maybe it was better to change the subject, since she was sounding completely stupid. Or better yet, let Jeff leave already. But... that was hard. "Um... can we exchange numbers?" Trish finally said, pulling her cell phone out of her pants pocket.

Never having been in any situations like this before, he felt like he was somehow inadequate. "Oh! Yes, that would probably be good," he patted his pockets down, finally slipping it out. His contact list was pathetic, but he added Trish's number, liking how his smaller amount of people made it easier to find the other's name. "Okay, now I think... that's all?"

Without thinking about it at all, because of course, had she thought about it, she never would have done it, Trish took a step forward, and leaned in, pressing her lips against Jeff's cheek.

In his painter's mind, the illumination of vivid colors met his vision as soon as the kiss landed on his cheek. Brushstrokes could easily depict the flow of pleasure that cascaded through Jeff and he no longer could breathe. The brief peck's feeling still remained on his cheek as Trish pulled away. Jeff automatically touched his skin to make sure that actually happened. No words left him, but maybe the disoriented smile was evidence enough to how he felt.

"I'm sorry," Trish flushed, ducking her head as she backed away, lips still tingling from the electricity she'd felt when her lips connected with Jeff face. But even though she apologized, she couldn't keep the smile from her face, especially when she noticed that he was smiling as well. "Will you call me? I'd like to see your paintings some time." She took a step back, closer to the door.

Once coherency was in his vocabulary again, Jeff blinked several times before nodding. "Yes. Of course," he stepped backwards, but had to turn so he didn't fall down or anything. "Have a good sleep!" he called, throwing back another smile to Trish who exuded beauty. As he walked away, Jeff just _knew_ the brilliant angel within Trish would someday ascend.

"You too!" Trish called back, beaming widely, "And drive safely!" She watched Jeff get into his car before unlocking her front door and walking inside. Closing the door behind her, she slowly slid to the floor, doing her best to keep from squealing like a middle school girl. After a few minutes, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Randy a quick text, hoping that it wouldn't disturb her friend, who was probably busy with Stacy. It read, "I'm going to take a chance, and flex my wings, and see what happens. Because after seeing your happiness, I don't want to settle for anything less than heaven."


End file.
